Evangelion, shinji encuentra sus agallas
by ulidark-shinji-antabaka
Summary: Como seria si shinji tuviera un pasado aun mas obscuro que el actual, donde pudo encontrar el amor, y haberlo perdido, haciendose de un caracter mas fuerte de lo normal. y con las agallas de un verdadero hombre
1. el ataque al angel?

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, haci que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 1: El ataque… al ángel?**

Silencio, completo silencio, en una calle donde se apreciaba un ensordecedor silencio, se encontraba un chico, joven, unos 14 años. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, una camisa negra de manga larga, unos tenis en los que se podía leer, Vanz, una chaqueta negra con variados cintos, un collar de caucho sin nada en el, una pulsera con de cuero con picos (autor: no sé cómo se les llame XD) y unos lentes obscuros, ocultando unos ojos azul profundo.

"ya estoy aquí, 30 min, 30 min! Y no llega, está loca si piensa que le voy a rogar, mejor iré a buscar un refugio… uh?"

El chico que sostenía en su la mano derecha la foto de una mujer de cuerpo esplendido, y flechitas que decían precisamente donde mirar, no hacía falta esto para hacerlo, pero fue distraído de sus pensamientos al visualizar a una chica de uniforme, cabello… no pudo apreciar mas.

En ese momento un sonido ensordecedor resuena haciendo que el chico se tape los oídos, puede figurar a una figura monstruosa salir de entre unos edificios, el cual es acribillado por unos helicópteros.

"… Godzilla como has cambiado". Pensaba sarcásticamente el muchacho en un intento por asimilar la escena, 2 helicópteros eran derribados, y uno caía a unos 5 metros de, el haciendo una explosión, haciéndolo caer de retaguardia.

En eso un automóvil azul marino derrapa justo en su nariz, haciendo finta de su ultima vista, la puerta se abre y una mujer con un vestido ajustado color rojo, con ciertos adornos, unas botas azules, lentes obscuros, un collar con una cruz y lentes obscuros, tenía el cabello azul obscuro, al igual que los ojos, sin mencionar un cuerpo de 10.

-Shinji sube!- decía la mujer

Shinji, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces subió al auto, pero se arrepintió, la mujer conducía peor que el escapando de una patrulla!

Mientras se alejaban de aquel lugar Shinji logro incorporarse, en eso una luz cegadora apareció lanzando el automóvil unos 5 o 7 metros, Shinji abría los ojos para verificar si estaba completo, tocando su pecho solo pudo pensar, "prefiero caminar".

En eso salió del auto, ayudando a la mujer que lo había "salvado", una vez fuera del auto, la reconoció enseguida.

-Misato katsuragi- decía Shinji mientras observaba semejante escultura, estaba de muy buen ver, cabello de morado obscuro, ojos igualmente del tono, piel clara, unos lentes rotos, y un vestido ajustado rasgado a la perfección

-llegas tarde- decía un al disgustado Shinji -_-

Misato se quitaba las gafas rotas de su rostro, miraba al chico con un rostro de incredulidad.

-eh recogido a una estrella de metal…-(pensando)

Misato evaluaba al chico, bien parecido, parecía tener cierto encanto, si, ese chico, era shinji ikari, quien en otro lado fuera alabado, pero, por alguna razón parecía un chico normal de su edad.

Misato se inclinaba un poco, y perdía perdón por el retraso. Shinji solo la miro, y le sonrió.

-ok, en todo caso hay que llegar, y necesitamos este auto en sus 4 ruedas, haci que a volcarlo- mientras pronuncia esto, Shinji se acercaba al auto.

Ponía sus manos frente del auto, y con leves empujones el auto empezaba a tambalear.

Misato se le unió, en menos de 2 minutos el auto estaba sobre de si, casi.

El resto del camino se paso en un gran e incomodo silencio, aunque no para shinji, quien solo miraba por la ventana, preguntándose, que habrá sido del Godzilla deforme.

En cierto momento mientras se trasladaban en un ascensor de autos, Misato le pidió unos papeles, que debieron haber llegado con la carta, shinji se los dio, en perfecto estado, a excepción de un poco de polvo.

_Cuarteles generales de nerv_

Un hombre de cabello gris, y con los ojos casi cerrados, se le acerca al oído sugerentemente a un hombre con gafas obscuras.

-comandante Gendo ikari… esta aquí- se limita a decirle

En eso el comandante en cuestión se levanta y se dirige hacia un ascensor.

-ahora regreso, encárgate de todo mientras tanto, fuyutzuki- dice en tono frio y escalofriantemente duro

-su primer encuentro en 10 años, necesito una cámara-pensaba fuyutzuki

_Pasillo de nerv_

-Misato… es la tercera vez que pasamos por aquí – U_U decía un aburrido shinji, mientras leía, aun más aburridamente.

-Lo siento, es muy complejo este mapa. Y aun no estoy…- fue interrumpida al tener a una rubia oxigenada, con traje de baño, y con una bata encima, justo frente a ella

-Misato, te volviste a perder, nos falta personal, y tu paseándote por todo el complejo, menos donde debes- (suspiro) resignadamente la rubia oxigenada voltea a ver a shinji, lo clasifica de inmediato, como un chico incomprendido y serio, en ese momento shinji alza la vista, al principio una pizca de asombro para por su rostro, pero luego es cambiado por una leve y cálida sonrisa.

-shinji ikari, un gusto sígueme – dice la rubia oxigenada, antes de empezar a caminar.

Misato se acerca a shinji y le susurra, -ella es haci, es la doctora akagi, no te preocupes mucho-

Después de caminar por un breve momento llegaron a un salón obscuro "y ahora dónde estoy?" pensaba un desconcertado shinji

En ese momento las luces se prendieron y se pudo visualizar un rostro gigante, color morado, parecido a un robot.

"¿mi padre me abandono por hacer una mala copia de mazenger z? ¬¬"

-esto es el Evangelion unidad 01, es un robot orgánico, creado a partir de los ángeles, única arma que puede acabar con los ángeles, la esperanza de la humanidad - explicaba la doctora akagi a shinji.

"sigo pensando que mi padre ve mucho anime" pensaba shinji.

-¿esto es el trabajo de mi padre? – decía shinji algo decepcionado

-Haci es- le responde una voz proveniente de la parte de atrás de un cristal era Gendo Ikari

- atacaremos- sentenciaba con una expresión seria en el rostro

-señor, pero la unidad 00 aun no se a reparado, y Reí esta en mal estado, señor no hay piloto!- decía Misato dirigiéndose a Gendo

-acaba de llegar uno- decía mientras miraba a shinji, este solo bajo la cabeza.

-Eso es todo? 10 años y es todo por decir?- el chico no levantaba la cabeza el comandante Gendo solo lo miraba, mientras Misato sentía pena por él.

-jajaja! Eres idiota? No pienso subir a tu juguete no sé cómo funciona, además de que prefiero un munstang - decía shinji mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver la cara de su padre, la cual no había cambiado.

-si vas a conducirlo adelante, si no, lárgate- shinji oyó esto y sonrió aunque por dentro se estaba despedazando, "10 años sin verme me pide que pilote su mazenger z y solo eso, después de todo, creo que en verdad no me ama" pensaba shinji tristemente

-adiós- decía mientras sonreía, ni el mismo sabia él porque, mientras reunía fuerzas para salir de ahí con el paso más firme que pudiera hacer.

Todos en la sala habían quedado boquiabiertos, después de todo ¿ese era el resultado de juntar al comandante y a su hijo?

-fuyutzuki, despierta a rei que pilote, el nuevo piloto es basura - ordeno el comandante, a una pantallita a su lado derecho, donde se encontraba la imagen de fuyutzuki.

-Si señor- respondió este.

Al instante un doctor acompañado por 2 enfermeras transportaba una camilla con una chica seriamente lastimada hacia donde estaba shinji parado.

Un instante después hubo un temblor que sacudió todo el geo-front

Todos se sostuvieron de algo, los doctores solo se tiraron al piso, y se oyó la camilla caer a la baquelita. Para sorpresa de todos shinji se encontraba de rodillas sosteniendo a rei en brazos con una mirada, algo furiosa.

Sintió algo mojado en su mano, y noto que la chica estaba sangrando, no, no solo la chica, una hermosa chica, "esto es bajo hasta para mi padre".

-De acuerdo, tu, tipo sin escrúpulos, piloteare tu juguete- Decía shinji mientras los doctores tomaba a rei, la ponían en una camilla que acababa de llegar.

-Mas te vale que mi sueldo sea bueno, o demandare a nerv!, después de todo soy un menor salvando a la humanidad y que arriesga su vida para hacerlo_ decía shinji a Gendo con una sonrisa bien esbozaba, mientras Gendo no expresaba sentimiento alguno, o eso parecía, "¿Demanda? Tendré que pagarle a mi hijo! Maldito abusivo!"

(Narrador: creo que su lengua está sangrando¬¬)

Pronto todos se pusieron a trabajar, y a quitar seguros a la Eva, mientras la doctora Akagi le daba un curso mega rápido de cómo manejar el eva a shinji. Mientras este intentaba asimilarlo, hasta que se oyó Evangelion unidad uno despegue

Y con eso shinji fue arrastrado a una velocidad de vértigo hasta la superficie, donde estuvo frente a frente con la cosa que había visto anteriormente, ese que era un Godzilla deformado.

"Se supone que esta cosa se mueve con mi pensamiento, haci que pensemos en algo más provechoso, pero… como qué?"

Una pantalla que decía sound se abría junto a el mientras escuchaba, era la voz de la doctora akagi.

-por ahora solo piensa en caminar-

"okey, entonces"

"camina" "camina" se decía en su mente shinji

De pronto el eva empezó a correr hacia el ángel a toda velocidad.

"corre" "salta" pensaba shinji

El eva corrió hacia el ángel, salto por sobre el eh intento patearlo, pero un muro octagonal de color anaranjado se hizo visible, impidiendo el espacio para atacar.

En un momento shinji podía ver como los ojos del ángel brillaban y una luz lo cegó, cayó en unos edificios eh intentaba ponerse de pie, al hacerlo fue sorprendido, su muñeca se encontraba siendo atravesada por un pico gigante que parecía salir del brazo del ángel, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como si fuera su muñeca la que era atravesada.

En un momento de frenesí, el eva abrió la boca, las lecturas en el cuartel de nerv se pusieron en pantalla como error, en la cabina del piloto del eva solo se podía ver el rostro de un muchacho furioso con los ojos rojos, en instastes el eva se lanzo contra el ángel con una fuerza que hizo que los edificios a 2 cuadras se rompieran vidrios y parte de la estructura. La pared anaranjada frente al ángel se rompió, el eva tomo de un círculo rojo que tenía el ángel, lo tomo con su única mano buena y empezó a apretar con fuerza, en un momento se vio que este se comenzaba a estrellar, el ángel envolvió al eva 01 y empezó a brillar el círculo rojo.

En ese instante estallo, entre las llamas, el eva resurgía de las llamas, todos en el cuarte estaban asombrados.

-el objetivo fue neutralizado- decía una chica de cabello corto café, bastante linda.

-¿y el piloto?-preguntaba Misato

-las lecturas volvieron mostrando imagen de cabina- respondía la misma chica

En el centro de la sala apareció la imagen de shinji, que parecía que… se sacaba un moco.

-¿en manos de quien está la humanidad?- decia la doctora akagi

Continuara…

Notas del autor:

Bueno este es mi primer fict realmente lo escribí periódicamente por la flojera, espero dejen reviws no necesitan ser usuarios para hacerlo, por favor me vendría bien una crítica sana.


	2. El inicio de una nueva vida

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, haci que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 2: El inicio de una nueva vida**

Una vez fuera del Evangelion, shinji se dirige a los vestidores, los cuales se encuentran en pulcro estado, a excepción del pequeño montículo de lágrimas que caen de Shinji.

(Shinji pensando)-Es demasiado, 10 años sin saber de él, sin una sola llamada, cuando lo necesite y busque el solo se me negó, cuando aquello ocurrió, el parecía no existir, y ahora después de todo, me llama solo para salvarle el trasero.

Y una mierda! ¿Por qué me estoy lamentando?, él es quien debería, además por mí el ah dejado de ser mi padre, en todo caso, ¿Dónde se supone que voy a vivir? O_O

¿Cuánto se me va a pagar? ¿Y por qué ese liquido anaranjado huele tan familiar?

En todo caso creo que solo queda tomar la ducha como me lo recomendó la Dra. Akagi, y verme con Misato al salir de los vestidores.- (fin de los pensamientos de shinji)

Una vez fuera de los vestidores una mujer bastante hermosa lo esperaba, era Misato.

-Que bien que ya hayas terminado, aunque aun hueles a LCL, vamos sígueme- decía Misato bastante feliz.

Shinji solo la seguía obedientemente, mientras seguía preguntándose qué estación del tren seria más cómoda para dormir esa noche. Siendo interrumpido de su comparación cuando Misato se detuvo, frente a un sujeto de traje negro con un montón de papeles enfrente, en sus pies Shinji pudo diferenciar un grabado a lo cual no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-El árbol de la vida- decía en un susurro apenas audible incluso para él.

- ¿Decía algo?- preguntaba el sujeto de traje negro a Shinji.

- No, nada, lo siento- decía shinji mientras seguía intrigado por el grabado del piso.

- Muy bien, ya tenemos la unidad habitacional donde vivirá, se encuentra en el piso más alto, no hay más que 2 residentes en todo el edificio, ¿hay problema con esto?- cuestionaba el sujeto de negro a shinji.

-No, no hay problema- decía shinji, mientras continuaba erguido, sonriendo y pensando. "haci que mi padre es judío, por eso lo de la barba, y el grabado del árbol de la vida, que se encuentra en mis pies ^_^".

Pero es sacado de su sospecha hacia su padre por la pregunta de Misato

-¿en serio te parece bien el estar viviendo solo?-

-por supuesto, después de todo, no es como si hubiera dependido de alguien todo este tiempo- decía un confiado shinji.

En ese momento el sujeto de negro extiende la mano, la cual sostenía una tarjeta de debito.

-En esta tarjeta se encuentra la mayoría de tu suelo, aquí tienes un 2% de este, para que puedas comer, ir por ropa. Su sueldo será semanal, en la tarjeta solo se encuentra por ende el pago por esta semana- decía este, mientras extendía un fajo de billetes, que apenas cabía en su mano.

Shinji al ver tanto dinero ante el solo podía visualizar una cosa.

(_Imaginación de shinji)_

_El entraba a un gran hotel, mientras vestía un traje blanco, con corbata roja, subía al pent-house, y pedía, el mejor vino de la casa, mientras una sensual chica le daba masaje_

_(Fin de la imaginación de Shinji)_

(Pensamiento de shinji)- ¿Dormir en un edificio tan viejo?_,_ ni loco, creo que con lo de la tarjeta incluso puedo comprarme una moto, jeje-

-No, tu arregla el papeleo, el piloto de la unidad 01 vivirá bajo mi jurisdicción- fueron las palabras que sentenciaron a shinji, y a su sueño, antes de que la mayor katsuragi decidiera que viviría con ella.

Un momento después shinji se encontraba mirando por la ventana de un pasillo mientras su, ahora tutora hablaba por teléfono, mientras pasaba el tiempo solo podía visualizar una cosa, su sueño hecho cachitos, adiós masajista, adiós vino, adiós… moto.

-te estoy diciendo que el vivirá conmigo desde ahora ya fue autorizado, no te preocupes no pienso abusar de él, demasiado- decía Misato mientras reía en voz baja, pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando escucho los gritos de la doctora akagi, los cuales hasta shinji podía escuchar.

-algunas personas no tienen sentido del humor, en fin- decía Misato mientras colgaba, y se dirigía a un shinji con cara sombría.

-muy bien vamos a casa, pero primero debemos pasar al centro comercial, hoy celebraremos que tengo un compañero habitacional conmigo- decía Misato alegremente, mientras unas cervezas podían ser visualizadas en sus pupilas.

De camino de regreso del supermercado Misato se detuvo en un mirador, eh hizo se bajara shinji cuando este solo observaba el paisaje desolado, cual ciudad muerta Misato contaba en retroceso entonces sucedió, los edificios empezaban a crecer haciendo que la ciudad se llenara con miles de colores, la ciudad estaba viva, y más que eso, estaba a salvo.

-Shinji-kun, esta es tokio-3 la capital del país, la ciudad que salvaste- Misato intentaba mostrar el mejor lado de tokio-3, pero shinji ni se inmutaba ante esto, pues eso no era lo que lo tenía preocupado, en ese momento sus temblorosos labios se abrieron, y claramente pronuncio.

-Dime, ¿Por qué has tenido que reclamar mi jurisdicción?- Shinji se había volteado hacia Misato, no parecía molesto, ni tampoco feliz, se encontraba con un rostro que no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Tú me has dicho que estarías bien solo, pero es porque no conoces nada mejor, después de aquel accidente, suponemos que tienes tendencias de autodestrucción, haci, que quería que vieras el lado ama…- Misato fue cortada de su discurso por el susurro de shinji.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- shinji agachaba la cabeza, apretaba las manos y tensaba sus músculos, solo había una explicación estaba furioso.

-No sé qué te habrán dicho, o quien, pero no tengo tendencias suicidas, y no necesito una niñera que me cuide, además de que mi vida no es asunto tuyo, jamás menciones de nuevo aquello, jamás- concluía shinji mientras se dirigía al auto, Misato tenía cierto sentimiento de culpa, y preocupación, puesto que el chico se había puesto tan a la defensiva.

El resto del camino a casa fue bastante incomodo para ambos, shinji había caído en que la había cagado a lo grande, después de todo ella solo trataba de ayudar, sería mejor que se disculpara.

Por su parte Misato se encontraba en shock ante tal espectáculo, quien diría que aquel chico, del cual parecía emanar la confianza, y la paz sería capaz, de explotar de un momento a otro, aunque sabía que tenía parte de razón, después de todo, quien no se enojaría, si le hablaran de su pasado tan estrepitosamente, después de todo, shinji, no era más que solo una persona, no, solo un niño que creció en un mundo de adultos.

Para ambos había una sola verdad, se tenían que disculpar con el otro.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivirían, shinji paró en seco antes de llegar al elevador, haciendo que Misato se volteara a verlo, algo sorprendida, esperando lo peor, sin esperar lo que se avecinaba.

-Lo siento, no quise precipitarme tanto, comprendo que hayan sacado esas conclusiones, pero… realmente no tengo tendencias suicidas – decía shinji, mientras mostraba un rostro entre triste y calmado, pero sus ojos, ah esos ojos azul obscuro, lo delataban por completo, estaba arrepentido, tanto que ni se había dado cuenta de un pequeñito detalle.

Shinji estaba dispuesto a seguir caminando pero fue detenido cuando Misato puso su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Shinji-kun, yo también lo siento, tenias derecho de estar enojado, cualquiera a quien le hablaran desconocido de su pasado se enojaría, mas si no sabe, de donde fue que saco la información – Misato, se arrepintió mucho de haber dicho eso, para shinji su comentario no paso desapercibido.

- es cierto, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de mi? – Shinji por fin dio cuenta del pequeñito detalle, que hasta ese momento se había saltado.

-(suspiro) mira shinji, a cada elegido se le hace una averiguación sobre su vida, de ti como tu tutora, y como directora de operaciones, yo sé todo, cada cosa que has hecho, incluso tus mas grandes secretos, aquellos que creías nadie jamás sabría, es más, se supone que no deberías saber esto, pero cada piloto tiene una escolta que le sigue de cerca, son el servicio secreto de Nerv, soldados especializados, que solamente intervendrán, si la vida del piloto está en riesgo- Misato se encontraba frente a un chico de 15 años, diciéndole, que sabía todo sobre él, y que tenia a fuerzas especiales siguiéndolo a todas partes a lo cual solo podía ocurrir una cosa.

Shinji ante esta aclaración mas explicita de lo que esperaba, solo tuvo una reacción, poner cara de conejo lampareado, realmente no sabía si sentirse seguro, o acosado.

-como sea, será mejor que vayamos a casa- decía una nerviosa Misato, mientras se dirigía al ascensor, shinji llevaba cargando lo que al parecer seria la cena, comida instantánea.

Misato se detuvo frente a una puerta, y la abrió paso, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y le dijo a shinji que pasara, este aun dudando en hacerlo, lo hizo, pues prefería quedarse con esta bella, aunque extraña mujer, que en el edificio viejo que le habían asignado, aunque claro, jamás reconocería este hecho.

-tus cosas ya están aquí, y acomodadas, ser piloto de eva, tiene sus privilegios- Misato al parecer estaba cómoda con la situación.

-deja las bolsas sobre la mesa shinji-kun, perdón pero está un poco tirado, espera un momento deja que me cambie- decía Misato mientras asomaba la cabeza de su habitación, con media blusa puesta.

Shinji obedeció y se dispuso a hacer lo que se le había dicho, pero se dio cuenta que traían cosas que se deberían guardar en el refrigerador, al abrirlo se encontró con que la mayor parte de este se encontraba repleto por latas de cerveza.

"Un tiradero digno de un universitario el cual tiene fiesta diario y jamás levanta, de verdad me pregunto, si vivir aquí será buena…"

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de misat6o abrirse, y observar, algo para lo que ningún adolecente está preparado, una Misato, con un short de mezclilla, bastante ajustado, mejor dicho pegado a la parte más alta que se pudo de sus piernas, y una blusa amarilla, con bastante escote

-bien shinji-kun, ahora es hora de que repartamos los deberes del hogar, con algo justo, un piedra papel o tijeras- esas fueron las palabras de Misato, antes de empezar a apalear a shinji, en piedra papel, o tijera, claro, siempre teniendo una cerveza en mano, como fuente de poder ilimitada.

_Unas horas después_

Ya con una montaña de latas vacías junto a ella, la tabla de deberes estaba terminada, shinji tendría que hacer la mayor parte, de hecho, solo 9 tareas, le eran dadas a Misato a la semana, eso era trágico.

-Muy bien, ahora que está decidido, comamos- decía una hambrienta Misato, mientras servida la comida instantánea, la cual shinji aunque encontró un sabor bastante desagradable en estos, lo devoro, a causa del hambre que ya sentía.

"En verdad creo que estuve cerca de morir, de abstinencia de alimento, eso es demasiado drástico"

Al terminar la comida, shinji soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción, que decía que había sobrevivido, a la comida que parecía contener los ingredientes más podridos que Misato encontró, o que la comida había sido cocinada pro alguien sin sentido del gusto, lo cual era lo más probable.

-muy bien shinji ahora, ve a darte un baño, aun hueles a LCL, además, de que es momento para la relajación, lo cual es justo lo que necesitas, después de todas las emociones y cambios de hoy- decía Misato a shinji con una sonrisa, mientras shinji se paraba y le dirigía una sonrisa a Misato.

Al entrar a la regadera shinji encontró algo que no esperaba, realmente era difícil sorprender, y hacer gritar a shinji, pero esto cumplía los requisitos, para que saliera del baño, tomara el destapador del baño, y abriera la puerta, aun estando desnudo, mientras le gritaba a Misato.

-rápido Misato, escóndete, hay una criatura extraña en el baño, espera, toma esto, ahahaha!- gritaba shinji, mientras lanzaba el destapa caño, al parecer fallando de su objetivo.

-ese es pen-pen, es un pingüino de agua tibia, es una nueva especie, y es nuestro compañero de habitación- decía Misato tranquilamente, mientras veía, como el animal, veía pasar al pingüino, este solo miraba respectivamente a shinji, y se metía dentro de un mueble, que al parecer era un refrigerador, y la habitación de pingüino, shinji estaba pasmado.

-… un qué?- concluyo shinji, que seguía algo sorprendido.

-es un pingüino, una especie que antes del segundo impacto era común en la Antártida, ahora se ha logrado hacer clones de la especie, y yo soy dueña de este, a que es lindo, aparte de eso…, ¿no deberías taparte con algo?- concluía Misato al ver que shinji seguía como vino al mundo.

Shinji se percato de esto, se puso algo colorado, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, mientras se cubría las partes más privada que solo algunas personas habían tenido el privilegio de ver.

Ya en la bañera shinji se recostaba mientras podía ver parte de su pasado, cual si fuera un sueño.

_FLASHBACK_

_Una figura de mujer esta parada, justo al otro lado de una calle, esta parece que viene hacia shinji, el cual abre sus brazos, el sonríe, parece realmente feliz._

_Pero en ese instante hay un reflejo de luz muy fuerte_

_FIN DEL FASHBACK_

Shinji abre los ojos estando totalmente agitado, esta con una cara totalmente asustada, solo se levanta de la bañera, y se seca, pasando por un momento de profundo pensamiento, después se pone un short y una playera, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

-Jane- Esa es la última palabra de shinji antes de caer rendido en su cama, listo para el día de mañana, ir a prisión, digo, a la escuela.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bien esta es mi segunda entrega, gracias a los que me apoyaron en seguir esta historia, que espero poder llegar a terminar, aun queda la mejor parte por descifrar.

Gracias por la advertencia sobre los emoticonos, y lo de notas de autor, pero no dejare qué me silencien, siempre podre volverlos a subir

Adiós, por favor, dejen su crítica como review, me gustaría saber si esta historia es de su agrado.


	3. Labor social

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, así que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 3: Labor social**

Al despertar de una siesta nada grata shinji aun tenía un futuro problema, del cual no podría escapar, tendría que ir a la escuela.

-de verdad no quiero ir, ya no debería de tener que estar en la escuela, todo lo que dirá el profesor lo sé, incluso más, de verdad, que me aburriré hoy- pensaba shinji mientras hacia algo parecido, a levantarse de la cama, pero con las cobijas siendo arrastradas tras él, hasta que estas quedaron totalmente en el piso.

-je, hoy las cobijas no han podido conmigo- decía irónicamente shinji asimismo, mientras tenia aun algo de sueño marcado en los ojos, al dirigirse hacia la cocina, descubrió que su tutora, no había podido superar la prueba de las cobijas, y seguía profundamente en las manos de Morfeo.

Así que empezó por darse un baño, cambiarse, preparar el desayuno, tomarlo, 2 horas, desde que despertó, había ya hecho un montón de cosas en la casa, y aparte había acabado de preparase para la escuela, pero de su tutora ni las luces, así, que se encamino hacia la escuela, aun con algo de tiempo bastante sobrante.

Mientras encaminaba a la escuela, se topo con una tienda, en la cual compro unos cigarrillos, encendió uno de ellos, y siguió su camino, mientras en su viejo sdat se escuchaba una canción de antes del segundo impacto, no era demasiado conocida, pero a él, le agradaba, evil ángel.

Por fin llegando a la escuela se detuvo un momento para apreciar su 2 casa, su cigarro ya hacia un rato había terminado, y ahora escuchaba, brich aus. Valientemente se encamino a la sala de profesores, y a la oficina del director, ahí se le dieron instrucciones.

Mientras shinji esperaba detrás de una puerta alcanzaba escuchar a su profesor, un viejo ya decrepito, de unos 62 años, y con una postura bastante acabado mientras decía.

-Ahora clase, les presentare a un nuevo compañero- El profesor parecía no dar cuenta de que sus alumnos no ponían demasiada atención a sus palabras, en ese momento, la puerta la puerta del aula se abrió, todos aquellos presentes se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el chico que acababa de entrar, llevaba el uniforme escolar, mas una pulsera de pico bastante singular.

-hola, mi nombre es ikari shinji, espero no llevemos bien- decía shinji, con un tono no muy animado, mientras inspeccionaba la mirada curiosa de todos, en especial de las chica, a los chicos parecía no hacerles mucha gracia, el hecho de que un chico de su estilo estuviera con ellos.

-¿Tienen alguna duda sobre el nuevo estudiante?- el profesor se dirigía hacia la clase, casi todos levantaron las manos.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- se podía escuchar que preguntaba un chico

-14, aunque en solo 3 meses cumpliré 15- respondía monótonamente shinji.

-¿Tienes novia?- esta vez fue una mujer la que pregunto

-no- respondía aun con algo de apatía el piloto.

-¿eres el piloto del robot gigante de hace unas noches?- se escuchaba a un chico preguntar, mientras todos echaban a reír.

-Si- fue la respuesta que hizo cesar las risas, en ese momento todos pusieron cara de incredulidad, mientras shinji se volteaba hacia el profesor.

-¿me podría indicar mi asiento?- preguntaba shinji, viendo que su profesor era el único que no estaba en shock.

-Siéntate en la silla vacía, junto a ayanami- Dijo señalando una mesa, junto a alguien que le parecía bastante familiar. Pero no podía reconocerla, estaba volteada, así que era difícil apreciar bien su rostro, mas con el sol golpeándole los ojos al pobre chico.

Al sentarse junto a la nombrada ayanami, rei, volteo hacia shinji, el cual solo podía pensar, "¿cuándo comemos?"

Al voltear a ver a ayanami, se dio cuenta que ella, igualmente lo hacía.

-hola! Soy shinji- se presentaba, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, de esas, que lo hacían parecer comercial de pasta dental.

-…Ayanami rei- decía rei, con… un rostro totalmente inexpresivo y monótono.

"hermosa" pensaba shinji, sin quitar su mirada de rei, sus ojos parecían hipnotizarle.

Después de casi un minuto en que ambos seguían mirándose, rei, por fin tomo la iniciativa. Y volteo hacia el profesor, al darse cuenta shinji de la situación, igualmente, puso cara de seriedad, y fingía que estudiaba, aunque en realidad, estaba ocupado respondiendo mensajes de sus compañeras, y algunos compañeros.

Entre todos estos había uno que no parecía muy feliz.

Al terminar las clases, este pidió a shinji que lo acompañara, este inocentemente acepto, y lo siguió hasta la azotea de la escuela, iban acompañados, de otro chico de su clase, de cabello café claro, y con lentes, que traía consigo una cámara.

Al llegar a la azotea, el chico, que traía el uniforme de deportes, y una gorra hacia atrás, volteo, lanzando un golpe directo a la cara de shinji, al ser tomado por sorpresa este no pudo, más que caer de retaguardia por enfrente.

En ese momento shinji estaba furioso, estaba a punto de dejarle ir, el puñetazo mortal version-0.36, pero las palabras del chico lo pararon.

-Lo siento chico nuevo pero si no lo hacía, no me podía quedar tranquilo, después de hacer esto me siento un poco mejor- fueron las palabras que hubieran dictado su muerte, de no haber sido, del chico con la cámara.

-veras su hermana fue lastimada en la batalla que tuviste en el robot gigante, así que es su forma de desahogarse- esto hizo que shinji se diera cuenta de que él había sido el culpable en primer lugar de lastimar a la hermana de ese sujeto.

Shinji se paro, y con una reverencia hablo.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención que eso pasara, me dijeron que piloteara para salvar la ciudad, y creí que todas las personas estaban en un refugio, lo siento mucho- shinji decía esto, con una completa sinceridad, el no tuvo contemplaciones, por si había, mas personas ahí.

En ese momento aquel chico se acerco de nuevo a shinji y extendió su mano.

-touji suzuhara, mucho gusto, el chico de lentes es kensuke aida- ante esto, shinji levanto su mano y la estrecho con la de touji

Después de un rato se oyó sonar la campana, anunciando el regreso a clases

-ustedes adelántense, yo en un momento les alcanzo- dijo el joven shinji mientras les sonreía a touji y a kensuke.

Una vez que shinji prácticamente los saco a empujones, cerró la puerta de la azotea, y se acostó en el piso, estaba inmóvil, viendo las nubes, observando aquellas figuras que carecían de sentido aparente, pero para él, era la misma lengua de la felicidad, aquel momento tan simple, no quería que se acabara, no necesitaba por ese breve momento de nada mas, solo completa relajación.

De repente una sobra obscurece la cara de shinji, haciendo que este mire hacia atrás y unas bragas blancas sea lo primero en distinguir, al bajar un poco la cabeza, da con el rostro inexpresivo de su dueña, la señorita rei.

-Nos necesitan en la base, me iré adelantando- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus rojos labios.

Shinji separo instintivamente, y se dirigió hacia el cuartel general de nerv. Le fue más sencillo llegar de lo que hubiera pensado, sobre todo, porque unas sirenas empezaron a sonar, y no había personas en la calle.

Una vez ahí recibió órdenes, de misato, y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en su evangelion, con un traje pegadito, y que le apretaba, donde jamás hay que apretar, ya saben, el cuello.

Antes de poder plantearse, de qué manera había sido que llego hasta ahí las palabras de misato sentenciaron a shinji.

-despegue-

Shinji sentía como el estomago le subía hasta la cabeza, pero esta vez no fue tan malo como la anterior, una vez llegando al objetivo, visualizo al ángel, una criatura con cara de sapo, cuerpo rojo, y que le salían un par de tentáculos azules, antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar solo, tomo un arma para evangelions, que estaba aun lado del, y disparo, disparo, y disparo, acabando con el cartucho del arma, el humo era demasiado, no había nada que ver, shinji pensó haber exterminado al ángel, o que gran error.

De la nube de humo salieron un par de látigos, iban directo a la cabeza de eva, aunque los reflejos de shinji dieron la oportunidad de la salvación de este.

Pero el eva cayó con la retaguardia por enfrente, antes de que shinji pudiera recuperarse un tentáculo sostuvo al eva en el aire, y lo arrojo hasta una montaña, en el proceso, el cable umbilical, encargado de dar el suministro de energía al eva fue roto, a shinji solo le quedaban 5 min.

Al caer el eva, shinji se percato de que sus compañeros de la escuela se encontraban en la mano izquierda del eva, unos cuantos metros más, y hubieran muerto, ambos tenían una mirada de terror, en ese momento el ángel se posiciono sobre el eva e intento dar con los tentáculos al robot morado.

Pero shinji logro atrapar estos, un ardor indescriptible, pasaba por sus manos, y los guantes del eva parecía que se derretían, una ventana de sound, se abrió junto al piloto que se debatía, entre atacar y la inmovilidad, y muerte segura.

-Déjalos entrar a la cabina- era la voz de misato, le había dado una respuesta a tan obvio problema que shinji sonrió ante su estado de bloqueo.

Shinji abrió la compuerta, y con un altavoz que se encontraba en la cabina misato les dio instrucciones para que subieran al eva, los chicos estaban aterrorizados, corrieron como nunca lo habían hecho para poder subir a la capsula, una vez dentro el eva absorbió de nueva cuenta la capsula, y esta a su, vez comenzó a rellenarse con LCL.

-mi cámara, mi cámara!- era kensuke quien imploraba porque su cámara no se descompusiera, la cabina recobro la luz, y tanto touji como kensuke se sorprendieron al ver la expresión de su nuevo amigo, quien parecía entre sonreír, y tener una mueca de dolor, era difícil diferenciar de cual se trataba, aunque en realidad era un poco de ambos.

Shinji arrojo lo más fuerte que pudo al ángel, pero este no fue a parar muy lejos, al parecer, el tener a dos compañeros, haciendo interferencia en la conexión era una desventaja mas.

Desde la ventana de sound, se podía oír la vos de misato.

-huye shinji-kun, retirada, después planearemos una estrategia-decía misato, mientras shinji, solamente se encontraba en una especie de transe.

_Flashback_

_Shinji se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el techo de su casa, ¿que más podía hacer un chico, de escasos 9 años?_

"_Me iré, muy lejos, donde mi padre me extrañe, y expulsare mi sentimientos a la realidad"_

_Esa era la idea que rondaba la cabeza del pequeño infante, después de todo, lo único que él quería era que su padre se preocupar por él, desde pequeño vivió con sus tíos, a estos no les caía bien._

_Solamente lo tenían ahí porque su padre enviaba una generosa cantidad de dinero, de la cual, solo una pequeña porción le dedicaban a la manutención de shinji._

_Ya decidido, shinji se dirigió hacia fuera de su alcoba, y a la sala, donde sus tíos se encontraban mirando televisor, estos al darse cuenta de la presencia de shinji, solamente apagaron la televisión, el tío bufaba._

_-¿Qué rayos haces fuera de tu habitación?, tu no debes permanecer en la sala, que pasaría si viniera alguna visita, ¿eh?- el tío de shinji parecía un búho, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, hasta la exageración, pareciera discutiera con una persona de su edad, con la cual pronto tendría un encuentro a golpes, lo cual no sería nada nuevo._

_-me quiero emancipar, hablen a mi padre y díganselo-. Esas palabras salieron de la boca de shinji sin ninguna clase de emoción._

_-¿para qué diablos te quieren emancipar?- decía su tío, enfurecido, por lo déspota del chiquillo, el cual aunque no lo admitiera, en este momento, realmente le asustaba, sus ojos no vacilaban, su expresión era regida, podría jurar, que en ese momento, su sobrino era mitad robot._

_-me iré a estudiar música en Alemania, después de todo, ya se mas de 14 idiomas, y toco a la perfección instrumentos como, la guitarra, el chelo, el violín, el piano, la batería…-shinji fue abruptamente cortado por la risa de su tío, el cual ahora ya se encontraba más relajado._

_Shinji sabia, que la única razón, para que desde hace 4 años sus tíos, le permitieran estudiar diversas lenguas, y diversos instrumentos, era porque no querían tenerlo cerca demasiado tiempo, pero esto a shinji le caía de maravilla, estar alejado de gritos, de ese olor a mugre, a humedad, aquel lugar que odiaba tener que llamar hogar._

_-o.k. llamaremos a tu padre, y escucharas su rotundo no, por ti mismo- el tío de shinji, tomo el teléfono en mano, y marco unos números de este, a toda prisa, de momento a otro presiono el botón del teléfono, que decía, "alta voz"._

_De un momento a otro, se escucho una voz, fría, seca, del otro lado de la bocina._

_-diga- fueron las primeras palabras que shinji escuchaba de su padre en 4 años._

_-hola ikari-san, disculpa molestarte, pero tu hijo tiene algo importante que decirte- decía el tío a la bocina, con un gesto aun divertido a la cara, parecía, que en realidad había tomado unas cuantas copas, y no razonaba, del todo._

_-shinji, habla rápido, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- gendou había dicho esto con un tono de cierto enojo._

_Shinji se disponía a hacer la pregunta deseada, tal vez, así, su padre se preocuparía un poco, y le diría que regresara junto a él, con este pensamiento shinji hablo fuerte, y entusiasmadamente._

_-padre. Quiero emanciparme, quiero seguir mis estudios de música en Alemania, porque ahí yace la cuna de varios grandes músicos que admiro- shinji esperaba aquellas palabras, ansioso, con una cara de determinación, inmutable. _

_-¿eso era todo?, que pérdida de tiempo, denle su emancipación como quiere, y dejen que se vaya, en unos días debe llegar una carta con mi autorización, yo me encargare del lugar donde residirás, adiós- tras estas palabras shinji, se encontraba desecho, aunque también algo confundido._

_Después de 15 días de espera, los papeles prometidos por Gendou, fueron recibidos, shinji se iría al siguiente día de la entrega._

_Antes de abordar el avión, shinji miro atrás, no buscando a sus tíos, ni a alguien que lo despidiera, ya que no lo había, el no dijo nada en el colegio, esperaba, que su padre cambiara de opinión. El esperaba a su padre, que como si fuera una película acudiera a su hijo, y lo abrazara, pero eso jamás paso._

_Shinji dio media vuelta y al dar paso tras paso hacia el avión, se prometió._

"_esta será la primera y última vez que huyo, no seré como mi padre"_

_Su realidad había sido sacada de un solo golpe hacia la superficie, y desde ese momento, su vida cambiaria._

_Seguiría recibiendo una manutención por parte de su padre, pero ahora seria a él, a quien llegara directamente el dinero, de esta manera jamás se preocupo por el dinero._

_Fin del flash back_

En la capsula del eva, shinji alzo el rostro con la misma expresión de determinación, de hace 5 años, y empezó a correr directo hacia el ángel, mientras el medidor de tiempo del eva avanzaba.

-shinji-kun, que estás haciendo, no hay tiempo, regresa ahora, es una orden- misato era totalmente ignorada por shinji, el cual solo tenía una frase en la mente, que repetía, una y otra vez, mientras sus asustados amigos, intentaban persuadirlo, de salir de ahí.

-no debo escapar, no debo escapar, no debo escapar, ¡jamás escapare como él!- el eva saco de su hombro un cuchillo, el cual empezó a brillar, a causa, de las rápidas vibraciones que hacía.

A unos metros del ángel, este alzo de nuevo sus tentáculos, y atravesó al eva, en el estomago, y muy cerca del centro del pecho.

Shinji sentía el ardor en su cuerpo, sangre le empezó a emanar, de la boca, en su traje se podía apreciar un tipo de luz, donde se supusiera estuvieran los tentáculos del ángel.

Touji y kensuke, se encontraban totalmente atónitos, viendo el sufrimiento de shinji, mientras este seguía avanzando hacia el ángel, aun cuando el dolor le pareciera insoportable.

Clavo su cuchillo, en la esfera roja del ángel, el cual empezó a sacar chispas, shinji emitía un rugido que bien pareciera exhalar el alma en este.

De un momento a otro, todo fue silencio, absoluto y total silencio, el eva, el ángel.

Al bajar del eva, tanto touji, como kensuke estaban en total, silencio, se despidieron silenciosamente de shinji, este solo hizo una reverencia, al igual que hicieran sus amigos.

Ya en el cuartel shinji se encontraba en los vestidores de hombres, dando un sorbo a un refresco, que le habían dado.

"preferiría una helada y deliciosa cerveza, mmm"

Sus serios, y serenos pensamientos.

De un momento a otro se abrió la puerta de los vestidores, la figura de su tutora misato estaba frente a él, se aproximo, y pregunto.

-¿Por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes?- tenía una cara seria, aunque shinji no levantaba el rostro, estaba ocupado, reprochando la falta de cerveza en su bebida.

-está bien, al final derrote al ángel, ¿Por qué el regaño?- shinji solo respondía sin dar cuenta de sus acciones.

Misato tomo a shinji por la camisa, en un instante el rostro de shinji recobro su vida, y cayó en el asunto de la conversación.

Antes de que misato hablara, el tomo sus brazos, y los alejo de él, alzo el rostro sonriente y dijo serenamente.

-me hice una promesa, de que jamás huiría, por eso cuando me llego la carta vine, no precisamente por que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo, lo siento si te preocupe pero al final todo resulto bien, ¿no es así?- misato no sabía cómo responder así que solo sonrió y con tono divertido dijo.

-baka-

Ya en casa shinji cocino un espectacular banquete para disculparse con misato, y para que ella no cocinara, de esa manera podría sobrevivir.

Al siguiente día en la escuela todos sabían sobre las proezas de shinji, su casillero se encontraba repleto de regalos de admiradoras, si, todos eran de chicas, en su mochila apenas y cupieron, llevando toda carta y regalo, puso la mochila sobre la butaca, vacio el contenido, y se puso a leer cada una de ellas.

Ese día no había llegado el profesor, razón por la cual tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para leerlas, pero no encontró la que buscaba.

Después de clases se supone debería haber ido a casa, pero no ese día fue el día, en que decidió hacer saber lo que en verdad quería.

Se dirigió a la dirección, y pidió al director el permiso para crear un club, el club de música.

En esa época, ya era raro que alguna escuela tuviera club de música, las personas apenas se recuperaban del segundo impacto, con los sobrevivientes restantes, lo último en lo que se preocuparon fue en la música, pero shinji lo hacía, y no como uno imaginaria.

El director de inmediato dio permiso para la creación de este club, en el cual hasta ahora solo figuraba el, puesto que era un piloto de evangelion, tenia privilegios, así que el director le dio una sala grande, y le dio el derecho de poder escoger los alumnos que el prefiriera, no le pondría ningún limite por solo tener uno, o 100 miembros.

Shinji al siguiente día llevo algunos instrumentos de los que tenia de sobra, algunas guitarras, y violines, también solo 2 chelos, pidió un permiso, y al siguiente día tenía un piano en la sala.

No pregunten como lo metió, solo digamos que ahí estaba y punto.

En el descanso iba allí, acompañado de kensuke, y touji, que querían saber qué es lo que hacía ahí shinji, cuando lo confirmaron no podían creerlo, mientras shinji tocaba el piano, una melodía que ellos no conocían, y que el mismo shinji no recordaba donde había escuchado.

Desde ahí se comenzó a formar la banda de shinji, lo raro era que ni nombre tenían.

La buena tutora misato, por supuesto que hasta ese momento no se había dado por enterada de las acciones de su protegido, pero a ella le bastaba con saber que shinji era responsable, y que cocinaba cual chef.

Los días se habían empezado a ir como agua, mientras shinji intentaba, enseñar a tocar a sus amigos algunos instrumentos, solo lo hacía como pasatiempo, realmente su corazón no le permitía aun poder darse el lujo de tocar para alguien, las canciones que le representaban.

Era ya miércoles, shinji se encontraba en descansando en clase de gimnasia, mientras veía a donde las chicas, las cuales se encontraban en una alberca, en la azotea de la escuela, mientras shinji miraba fijamente, a esa extraña belleza, con ojos turquesa que le hipnotizaban y esa piel tan clara.

-que miras, a rei ayanami, sus pechos, sus muslos, su belleza- touji y kensuke habían comenzado a darse cuenta de las intenciones de shinji pero este no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

-claro que no chicos, solo que no comprendo ¿Por qué siempre está sola?- esta pregunta logro despistar a los 2 entrometidos.

-es una linda chica, pero es muy fría y no deja que nadie se le acerque-touji estaba bastante seguro de sus palabras, pero la frase de shinji interrumpió toda muestra de compostura.

Las chicas desde la piscina, intentaban captar la atención de shinji, pero este ya no prestaba atención, ni tampoco, sus tontos amigos tampoco.

-invitare a ayanami a salir- fue la sentencia

Continuara…

Notas del autor.

Lo siento tarde esta vez bastante, pero a cambio deje ver algo más del pasado de shinji, espero le guste este fiction, por que espero poder terminarlo, aunque ahora mismo, no sé cómo rellenar algunos huecos, seguro lo logro.


	4. la cita y el violin

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, así que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 4: la cita- el miedo**

-¿pero de que hablas?, te acabo de decir que esa chica no socializa con nadie, absolutamente nadie, ¿y tú dices que la invitaras a salir?-touji estaba pasmado con la seguridad, o la estupidez de su amigo.

Pero shinji está seguro de lo que hacía. "¿Por qué tanto escándalo, por que quiera salir con rei?, actúan como si yo jamás hubiera tenido una cita, o una novia"

La campana que anunciaba el regreso a clases había sonado, todos se dirigieron a cambiar, y regresaron a sus clases, toda la clase shinji se la paso repasando el plan que llamo "pájaro a cisne".

Mientras rei, volteaba casualmente hacia shinji ligeramente, era casi imperceptible, tenía curiosidad, ¿por qué ikari la estaba mirando en la hora de deportes? la estaba agobiando un poco.

Lo cual no era común, ya que normalmente no le interesaba, la viera quien, la viera, pero esto era diferente, el piloto de la unidad 1, por alguna razón, desde que la salvo de caer a la baquelita, había sentido que él era diferente, aun cuando discutió con el comandante, el seguía obedeciendo.

(Pensamientos de ayanami)" ¿acaso, esto es tener curiosidad por alguien?"(Fin de pensamientos de rei ayanami)

Mientras tanto, de tanto escuchar las tonterías que el profesor decía sobre el segundo impacto, shinji se desplomo sobre su pupitre, quedándose dormido, profundamente dormido.

Cuando por fin shinji recobro el conocimiento la clase había terminado, ya la mayoría se encontraba saliendo del salón, pero tanto como sus amigos, como rei, seguían ahí, touji se acerco a él, y con la mirada burlona que lo caracteriza le dijo en un susurro al oído.

-parece que rei está esperando a alguien- se separo lentamente de shinji y tomando a kensuke por la manga de la playera se fueron. Dejando a un aun aturdido shinji, el cual se levanto lentamente y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, ahora ya todos se habían ido, solo quedaban él y rei.

Rei no sabía qué hacer, como acercarse a entablar una conversación con alguien más, así que solo miraba de reojo a su compañero piloto.

Pero shinji tenía todo planeado, no había forma de que fallara, así que con una sonrisa en el rostro, que no era ni muy insinuante, ni muy declinada, se paro junto a rei y le extendió la mano.

-parece que solo quedamos tu y yo, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a tomar algo conmigo?, ya que ambos somos pilotos de las unidades evangelion, seria producente que nos conociéramos mejor, de esa manera tendremos más confianza en el otro cuando estemos en batalla, ¿no te parece?- o que gran maniobra por parte de shinji, esa era la excusa perfecta, no había forma de que lo rechazara.

Mientras rei caía en el hecho de que el piloto ikari tenía razón, decidió que usaría esta escusa, para averiguar en qué era el tan diferente a los demás.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿pero a dónde iremos?-rei le pregunta a shinji el cual solo sonreía igual que antes.

"_que no socializa con nadie, por favor, ah sido tan simple, aunque si sonriera un poco creo que sería aun mejor, pero no hace falta demasiado para adornar su belleza natural"_

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la puerta se encontraban 2 chicos chismosos intentando ver la escena, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, rei había aceptado salir esa tarde con shinji, sin siquiera poner un pretexto, o haberlo mandado directamente por un tubo.

-bueno, escuche cosas buenas de un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí- shinji le decía a rei mientras esta solo asentía y guardaba lo poco de útiles que quedaban.

-ok, entonces andando- estaban saliendo del salón, cuando shinji creyó que había visto a alguien en la esquina donde se va a las escaleras, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

De camino al restaurante que quedaba cerca por cierto, se pudo escuchar un silencio algo incomodo por parte de ambos, pero gracias a que llegaron rápido, el suplicio pronto paro.

Al entrar shinji quedo encantado por los adornos y la elegancia del restaurante, era todo bastante hermoso, el ambiente era perfecto, no había posibilidad de fallar.

Mientras tanto rei solo pudo sentir, que su estomago reclamaba algo de comida, su intriga por shinji cada vez incrementaba mas, pero no sabía cómo darse cuenta, de que era lo que lo hacía tan diferente, no era un chico común de eso estaba segura.

El mesero les indico donde su mesa, mientras les extendía la carta, shinji pidió un corte de carne, con ensalada, y rei pidió una ensalada, de raro nombre que shinji solo pudo diferenciar cuando la trajeron.

-mesero la cuenta por favor- decía shinji mientras llamaba al mesero.

"_seguro debe estar aburrida, no ah sonreído ni cuando la carne literalmente quiso escapar de mi tenedor_"

-perdón, seguro debes estar muy aburrida en este momento- shinji sonreía tímidamente, mientras se disculpaba.

-no estoy aburrida, me agrada de cierto modo el estar conviviendo contigo así- rei hablaba muy enserio, la compañía de shinji era bastante grata, el no era escandaloso, ni hacia preguntas todo el tiempo, dejaba que se diera el silencio, el preciado silencio lleno de paz, que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Shinji estaba un poco más relajado, al saber, que rei era tal como aparentaba, solo una chica, a la que le gustaba el silencio y la tranquilidad.

-sabes, la tranquilidad es encontrada por las personas de distinta forma, hay quienes usan el deporte, otros se vuelven samaritanos, no importa que, el humano siempre busca la tranquilidad-shinji había expresado ese pensamiento de forma tan espontanea, mientras miraba por la ventana alado de su mesa, la cual daba a ver un maravilloso jardín.

-ikari-kun ¿tu como encuentras la tranquilidad?- a rei, le había agrado la manera en que pensaba el tercer elegido, y más aun la forma en que se expresaba, la respuesta a su pregunta, suponía armaría el rompecabezas de shinji.

-supongo que soy alguien afortunado, mientras tenga un instrumento musical, o solo mi voz encuentro tranquilidad, la música, aquello que nos rodea, la forma de expresión armónica, que se puede crear, el hecho de poder gritar los sentimientos en notas, en diferente orden, en distintos instrumentos, incluso con un silbido, eso es lo que me maravilla, es lo que me tranquiliza- shinji decía esto, mientras rei, solo lo observaba.

Observaba sus ojos azules, profundos como el mar, su enigmática sonrisa, y el pequeño mechón que recaía rebelde sobre su frente.

Mientras shinji observaba a esos ojos rojo esmeralda, hermosos eran lo que le tenia de tan buen humor, a pesar del silencio que se propagaba, puesto que a él, casi no le gustaba el silencio, pero con ella era diferente, su silencio era incluso armonioso.

-ósea, ¿Qué eres feliz con la música?- rei esperaba la respuesta, mientras observaba, que la sonrisa de shinji se agrandaba un poco, pero que sus ojos parecían demostrar mucha tristeza, no era algo que se notara demasiado, pero a rei, no se le estaba escapando ni el largo de las uñas de shinji.

-no- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, antes de sonreír aun más.

El mesero llego con una carpeta en mano que le extendió a shinji, este depósito el dinero en la carpeta y se paro, ofreciendo la mano a rei.

-¿nos vamos?- al decir esto daba por terminado el tema, rei se daba cuenta de esto.

Tomo del brazo a shinji y salieron así del restaurante, mientras 2 sombras salían al mismo tiempo del restaurante, si, eran los amigos de shinji los cuales fueron a espiar, y ver cuál era la táctica que usaría shinji.

No pudieron escuchar nada, pero las expresiones que tenían, demostraban, que shinji lo había logrado, había entablado conversación con rei, y fue él quien la termino, muy al contrario de lo que pasaba, con otros chicos, que intentasen hablar con rei.

Del lado izquierdo touji se lamentaba.

-por seguir a shinji, me eh quedado en la ruina, ese restaurante es carísimo, y eso que pedimos cosas sencillas- decía esto mientras agitaba su cartera de la cual salía solamente aire, y una polilla muy simpática, a kensuke le gusto la idea de llamarla paúl.

-adiós paúl! Espero encuentres un mejor lugar- despedía kensuke a la polilla

-enserio amigo, necesitas ir al psicólogo- decía touji en broma a kensuke.

-no importa, ok, veamos a donde fueron ese par…- después de despedir a paúl solo habían volteado un momento pero, se habían esfumado, de alguna manera, pareciera que rei, y shinji habían desaparecido, habían perdido la batalla, ante el descuidado shinji, y la polilla espía.

Mientras rei seguía tomada del brazo de shinji iban caminando, y de camino a la casa de rei, se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de la escalera que llevara al departamento de rei.

Se miraron un rato, de pronto ambos empezaron a acercarse al otro, estaban ya bastante cerca.

-bien ayanami, nos veremos mañana, cuidado al subir- shinji había recobrado la conciencia en el momento justo, dejando a una ayanami confundida, y de un tono de rosado en las mejillas.

.sí, muy bien, adiós ikari-kun- se despedía rei.

-llámame shinji, no hace falta tanta formalidad ayanami-san- decía shinji mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-adiós, shinji-kun- susurraba rei.

Al subir las escaleras miro unas gafas que estaban sobre su tocador.

-…adiós- susurraba de nuevo, terminando echa un lio se acostó boca arriba en su cama.

No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, al estar mirando a shinji a los ojos su cuerpo por sí solo, había empezado a acercarse al suyo, en ese momento rei, no sabía muy bien cómo llamar al sentimiento que esto le estaba causando, y cuando se separo de él… desprecio?, no, no era desprecio, decepcionada.

Eso era, pero ¿Por qué?

Poco a poco, el pensar en esto le causo cierto cansancio, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, en ese momento ya se había dado cuenta de lo que habitaba en su pecho.

-amor- apenas fue un susurro, ni siquiera audible para ella.

Shinji caminaba por las calles, mientras miraba los anuncios luminosos, había estado a punto de besar a rei, no era que le desagradara al contrario, admitía que le atraía bastante, pero, aun no, no quería aun, era muy pronto sentía él.

Llego a casa, y misato lo esperaba, para que preparase, la cena, hizo maravillas y cocino un estofado que le encanto a misato, mientras shinji solo estaba sentado sin probar bocado.

Esto no paso desapercibido por misato.

-me llego información de el servicio secreto de nerv, de que el tercer children y la primera, habían salido de la rutina, y habían ido a comer a un lujoso restaurante, ¿es porque comiste ahí, que no has tocado la cena?- misato había dado en el blanco, no más que eso, le había sacado sus trapitos al sol.

-y dime ¿sucedió algo interesante?- shinji estaba a medio bloquear, cuando recordó la forma en la que se acerco rei, y él a ella.

-no, nada, solo salimos como compañeros de trabajo, nada mas, amm, bueno me voy a dar un baño y a dormir después- shinji se apresuro a meterse al baño `para evadir de manera perfecta la conversación que misato estaba a punto de entablar.

"mmm, llego la hora de la hormona feliz"

Mientras shinji se encontraba saliendo de bañarse no podía dejar de pensar, en el hecho de que casi había besado a rei, si, sabía que era linda, y que de cierta forma le atraía, pero simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en "ella".

Mientras lanzaba un suspiro se arrojaba sobre su cama, lanzando un fuerte suspiro recordando.

_Flashback_

_Había llegado por fin a Alemania, lugar donde él esperaba poder llevar una vida en paz, al ver el apartamento donde residiría simplemente le dio un vistazo, no tenía nada de extraordinario, no era malo, y menos bueno, pero cumplía con los requisitos para ser habitable._

_Los muebles ya estaban ahí, el solo tenía que desempacar, lo que hizo en casi 2 horas, acomodando cada una de sus pertenencias__._

_Cuando encontró el estuche de ese preciso instrumento, solo le pasó por la mente el tenerlo en sus manos, y se dispuso a tocar, aun con la puerta de su apartamento abierta._

_Y como si se tratase de un cliché de drama, shinji saco un violín, un extraordinariamente hermoso violín, tenia grabados cual alas en los lados, color negro, no hay forma de encontrar otro igual, y es que ese lo mando a hacer a su gusto y con su diseño._

_Mientras las notas iban aumentando y disminuyendo de intensidad, un sentimiento de melancolía surgió de shinji, no extrañaba a sus tíos, a su clase, a Japón en sí, pero sus clases, ahora tendría que buscar alguien que pudiera darle las clases._

_Pero a alguien con quien poder tocar buena música, las manos de shinji parecían ser solo una nube, la velocidad de sus dedos, la intensidad con la que se entregaba al instrumento, dejo ir una pequeña lágrima al terminar la pieza._

_En ese momento desde el lumbral una chica, una hermosa chica, tenía el cabello rubio, y largo, los ojos azules hermosos, con una primer impresión shinji calculo que tendría mas o menos la misma edad que él, empezo a aplaudir de forma frenética casi, shinji estaba en estado semi-coma, por el susto metido, pero una vez recobrando la compostura, se puso colorado y se limito a dar con la identidad de su público._

_-gracias… ¿publico conocedor? Amm, que se llama…-shinji empezó a mover su dedo señalándola, en signo de que mencionara su nombre._

_-vaya, que bien hablas el alemán, si no fuero por tus rasgos nipones tan obvios, se podría decir que tu lengua madre es el alemán, mi nombre es jane, y soy tu vecina, un gusto- decía jane, mientras le extendía la mano al niño frente a ella._

_-yo soy shinji ikari-decía el joven ojiazul mientras le estrechaba la mano a jane._

_-sabes yo también se tocar algunos instrumentos, pero aun así, jamás había escuchado la tonada que acabas de mmm, no creo que tocar sea la palabra, parecía más como, exhalar, dime ¿Cómo se llama?-jane tenía una mirada que parecieran tuviera alegría adentro de ella._

_-no tiene nombre solamente es una tonada que ahorita se me ah ocurrido, pero dime, ¿tú sabes tocar el violín?- jane había despertado la curiosidad de shinji, bastaba con empezar a hablar de música para que este empezara a explayarse._

_-claro, fue el 3 instrumento que aprendí a tocar-jane se enorgullecía mucho de ese aspecto._

_-¿tocarías tu mejor pieza para mí?, lo que pasa es que justamente estaba buscando a alguien con quien seguir estudiando música-shinji decía esto, mientras le entregaba el violín a jane, la cual se empezaba a acomodar para poder tocar._

_Pero al escuchar que el niño quería encontrar un profesor, bajo el arco del violín, sus ojos parecían querer llorar por un momento._

_-no eh encontrado profesor desde que rigardo, el profesor que antes tenía muriera- shinji estaba por disculparse, cuando rompiendo el silencio jane le gano la palabra._

_-sabes, tocas bastante bien, seguro que si ya estás listo para empezar a dar a conocer tu música, yo toco bien pero, creo que aun me falta para llegar a tocar tan rápido y apasionado como tú lo haces, al igual que tu, intentare tocar una nueva canción.-_

_Entre sus pequeñas manos acomodo el arco, y como si fuera a bailar con el violín, empezó a mover lentamente el arco, era una tonada hermosa._

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Shinji tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, tomo el violín que estaba junto a su cama y salió a la azotea.

Misato aunque borracha pudo oír como salía shinji y preocupada decidió seguirlo de cerca al llegar a la puerta de la azotea, se detuvo, shinji estaba parado en la orilla del techo, con la mirada triste y perdida, tenía el violín en las manos, y se empezaba a acomodar para tocar.

La tonada fue la misma que hace tanto jane le enseñara.

Tocaba tomando el violín con mera desesperación, sus dedos aunque se movían lento, lo hacían con precisión, sus ojos cerrados, se concentraban en solo el sentimiento tan melancólico que esta tonada le daba, al terminar abrió los brazos, y los bajo, subió la cabeza hacia la luna, y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-zwei seelen eine geige, una canción de una banda alemana, esa canción aunque en ese entonces la música no era algo que importase, fue la que hizo que se recordara el por qué las personas escuchan música, por su hermosura, pero eso tu ya lo sabes- misato había salido de las sombras, shinji lejos de asustarse, sintió que su compañía le ayudaba en ese momento.

-La música es hermosa misato, pero es inspirada en algo, yo, ya no tengo aquello me daba fuerza, lo siento- shinji agacho la cabeza, y se dirigió a su cuarto, a dormir.

Continuara…

Notas del autor: ok, lo admito, tarde demasiado, per comprenderán que estas fechas el frio y demás dan flojera de escribir, como sea, después de haberlos dejado tanto tiempo con la intriga de quien seria jane, aquí se las presente.

Veronika Davis Kopawski: gracias por tus consejos, y que bueno que la trama te tenga aun agarrada, porque sinceramente soy malo autocriticándome, tus consejos me han ayudado, tanks

Neverdie: mmm, la verdad no se que hacer respecto a tu pregunta, ya que ya tengo planeados ambos escenarios, si se conocen, o si no lo hacen, pero bueno, digamos que asuka lo conoce, pero no lo sabe jeje


	5. defensa perfecta

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, así que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 5: DEFENSA PERFECTA**

-no es normal, simplemente no es normal, ¿Cómo es que alguien sale silbando como si nada de esa clase de exámenes?, tú hiciste trampa ¿no es cierto?, no otra manera, ese examen no estaba hecho para humanos y tu sales silbando y con un diez en mano!- touji le echaba la bronca a shinji el cual iba más que feliz.

-no eh hecho trampa, solo era algo de matemáticas no veo cual es el problema- shinji simplemente no hallaba cual era lo extraordinario de ese examen era más fácil que el cálculo diferencia, y eso que de por si este no le causaba problema alguno.

Ya en clases en el salón se podía sentir cierta aura a muerte, ya que los alumnos a excepción de 2 enteras los demás parecían zombis, y es que para ellos aquel examen había representado lo más difícil que hubieran presentado, pero por supuesto a la inexpresiva rei ayanami a pesar de haber sacado 9.9 no le había costado trabajo, y qué decir del frio, y a su vez explosivo shinji, que había sacado el 10 sin siquiera tardarse más de 20 min, cuando los demás tardaron de 50 min a 1.30 hrs.

Mientras shinji se encontraba con cigarro en mano, y caminando hacia su hogar se seguía preguntando si sería prudente llegar, después de todo, hoy cocinaría Misato, y tenía entendido que la doctora akagi estaría ahí también.

"no quiero convertirme en cómplice por asesinato, seguro la comida de Misato puede ser considerada veneno, pobre doctora, seguro no sabe que se dirige al infierno de la comida"

Mientras shinji intentaba imaginarse cómo actuar en caso de que la policía llegara a interrogarlo, termino por llegar a los apartamentos que se alegraba de llamar hogar.

Al llegar vio que cierta clase de vapor salía de la cocina.

"¿el vapor de su comida también será venenoso?"

Al llegar a la conclusión de que nunca esta por demás. Se dirigió hacia el botiquín y se puso un cubre bocas y se dirigió valientemente a la cocina, donde las peores cosas pueden suceder, y que el mundo no ah visto jamás.

Ahí se encontraba ella, esa persona que no sabía cual daño podría llegar a causar a un pobre estomago, si haci es, Misato katsuragi, shinji cuidadosamente se acerco, y miro por encima del hombro de su tutora, la cual estaba demasiado concentrada en la cocina como para darle importancia al cubre bocas de shinji, el cual solo con observar le basto para dirigirse rápidamente a la sala a hacer un testamento.

Después de 30 min, Misato salió de la cocina, diciéndose triunfadora, de haber terminado la cena, para shinji no era más que la más clara declaración de que se acercaba el fin de su vida.

El timbre sonó, y la mesa estaba lista. Shinji abrió la puerta y vio la imagen de la doctora akagi la cual tenía un semblante alegre.

"pobre inocente"

Pensaba shinji mientras le acercaba una silla, y esperaban a que la malvada doctora Misato, saliera con su poción mega letal.

Misato sirvió alegremente el guiso, incluso el pequeño pen-pen estaba ya condenado.

El primer valiente en probarlo, fue este valiente pingüino, el cual al dar el primer bocado cayo de lado, con saliva saliendo de su boca, había perdido…

Al probarlo la doctora se dio cuenta de que tendría que ser hospitalizada, y shinji que fue el último que hiciera el honor de dar el primer bocado, solo sentía como su boca era torturada.

Mientras Misato comía cucharada tras cucharada como si nada.

La tortura, digo, la cena había terminado y los 3 compañeros de trabajo disfrutaban de una charla, en eso la doctora ritsuko recordó cual era la razón para la que había acordado con Misato verse ese día para cenar.

_Flashback_

_Misato y ritsuko estaban sentadas en la barra de un bar, entonces la primera comienza a hablar._

_-__si hacemos que shinji-kun los lleve seguro habrá algo bueno, después de todo, deberíamos de hacer que nuestros pilotos se lleven bien- Misato decía esto con una malvada sonrisa, que indicaba que su intenciones no eran totalmente puras._

_Ritsuko por su parte de alguna manera creía que podría llegar a ser divertido, de esa después de todo, jamás había visto a rei tener expresión de sentimiento alguno hasta entonces._

_-de acuerdo te ayudare Misato, solo porque me parece interesante_

_Fin del flashback_

-disculpa shinji-kun, antes de que lo olvide, podrías llevarle esta identificación a rei- shinji se quedo mirando un rato la fotografía de rei, no había duda, de que era hermosa, guardo la identificación antes de levantar sospechas y acepto llevar la identificación.

El resto de la noche en la reunión se hablaba de cosas burdas, la cena termino temprano, y shinji se dirigió al apartamento de alado, donde habían metido sus más amadas pertenencias, sus instrumentos musicales, y algunas pertenencias.

Tomo un cigarrillo, a mitad de este se sentó en el piano, la melodía que este producía podría hacer bajar a los ángeles, shinji mantenía el cigarrillo en boca, mientras cerraba los ojos, solo fueron unos segundos de una tonada, haci algunos días había mandado a hacer ese cuarto con paredes de las cuales no podía salir sonido alguno.

Misato se encontraba arrumbada en la casa, cual mueble, esperando que de nuevo pudiera ver a shinji tocar con esa mirada perdida en el infinito,

Mientras en el otro cuarto shinji había pasado de la tranquilidad, a una desesperante y a la vez melodiosa melodía, el mismo parecía embriagarse en esta.

Su cigarrillo termino de ser consumido, y el término de tocar la última nota.

Se dirigió hacia su cama, esta vez con un aire de tranquilidad en sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de todo esfuerzo no dejaban de verse tan profundamente triste.

En la mañana como cada día se levanto temprano, y se dirigió hacia el baño, hizo toda la limpieza que pudo y salió esta vez un poco más temprano, en vez de dirigirse hacia nerv, como estaba planeado, tuvo que ir a casa de rei ayanami, puesto tendría que dar la credencial a esta.

Al estar en la puerta de la chica observo que su buzo estaba repleto de toda clase de papeles.

"si lo dejo, no lo verá, y si lo ve dudo que le vaya a prestar atención"

Toco el timbre repetidas veces pero nadie atendía.

"aun es muy temprano como para que haya salido, ¿y si le paso algo?"

Probo el pomo, y vio que estaba abierto, no lo pensó 2 veces entro de golpe, listo para lo que viniera, pero al entrar no encontró a nadie, pero se percato de que había ropa limpia sobre la cama, posiblemente era lo único limpio que había, había medicina, sangre y un desorden total.

"Tal vez realmente se la llevaron"

Pudo ver unas gafas en su tocador, los tomo, se le hacían familiares se los puso, y entonces cayo que eran de su padre, cuando oyó un sonido a espaldas suyas estaba preparado para defenderse.

Pero no estaba preparado para enfrentar a una rei ayanami desnuda, saliendo de una ducha dirigiéndose hacia él con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Se precipito hacia los lentes, pero estando mojada se deslizo hacia adelante, shinji al sentir el peso de la chica sintió que se iba de espaldas, con un golpe en le nunca propinado por el buro casi seguro, haci que intento esquivarlo, pero quedo sobre rei, por un momento se perdió en esos ojos, y esa cara de muñeca, pero en cuanto callo en el asunto en el que estaba metido, necesito de todo su autocontrol para poder sobrellevar la situación.

-am, lo siento ayanami-san, no esperaba que estuvieras en esas condiciones, como encontré la puerta sin seguro, creí que te había sucedido algo- shinji se oía bastante natural, mientras ayudaba a rei a levantarse, mientras la tapaba con una toalla.

Rei por su parte no esperaba tanta amabilidad y esa forma de actuar de un chico, al enfrentarse al cuerpo desnudo de una chica, según había escuchado, ello solían tener una mirada de animal, y solo se fijaban en los pechos y en el sexo de las chicas.

Pero shinji no lo había hecho, fuera de eso se había incorporado le había dado con que cubrirse y le había ayudado a levantarse, todo mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se dirigió hacia la ropa y empezó a vestirse.

-¿Por qué razón viniste?- dentro de esta pregunta rei esperaba que shinji le pidiera que salieran como en la última ocasión, aun no sabía el por qué, creía que había llegado a una conclusión la noche de la cita, pero no podía recordarlo, en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada.

-ah! Claro, la doctora akagi, te mando una credencial nueva pues hubo renovación, y olvido darte la tuya- shinji seguía de espaldas, y rei solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior.

-te la dejo aquí en tu tocador-decía shinji mientras la soltaba, pero un brazo se asomo desde atrás del y la tomo, rei había terminado de vestirse.

Le dedico una mirada a shinji, invitándolo a salir de la habitación, el solo la siguió todo el camino hacia nerv fue tranquilo no hablaron pero tampoco hubo incomodidad de ninguno de los dos.

Al ir por las escaleras eléctricas de nerv, shinji no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar.

-eh escuchado que hoy harán de nuevo la prueba de activación de tu unidad, ¿no tienes miedo?, acaso ¿no temes a terminar lastimada de nuevo?- shinji no podía dejar de admirar a rei incluso de espalda se podía apreciar a una belleza de chica.

-¿acaso no eres hijo del comandante ikari?- preguntaba rei, mientras miraba de reojo a shinji.

-eso me han dicho toda mi vida-respondió el chico con un tono algo burlón, pero rei no sabía clasificar de esa manera su tono de voz, y acepto su respuesta como positiva.

-¿no le tienes confianza al trabajo de tu padre?-rei decía esto confiada en que solo había una respuesta para ella.

Habían llegado al final del ascensor, shinji tenía una mirada de odio, desprecio y tristeza, que solamente podría ser diferenciada por algunas personas.

-no puedo confiar en él, y no puedo confiar en sus robots, aun me cuesta un poco creer en su hijo, como para poder confiar en su cinismo- la mirada de shinji era sombría.

Encamino su camino hacia los vestuarios, dejando a rei con preguntas rondándole en la cabeza.

Mientras shinji se ponía el traje que más bien lo hacía sentir algún tipo de piloto de un cuete espacial, se encogía sobre si, recordando el hueco que su padre le dejo, y a la persona que lo curo.

"y sin embargo, aun siento ese abismo justo en el centro de mi"

_En la prueba de activación del evangelion unidad 00_

La doctora akagi daba instrucciones para la activación, rei solo se quedaba quieta, parecía que no pasaba nada por su mente, pero en verdad su alivio más grande fue cuando la doctora akagi le dijo que habían terminado, soltó la respiración que llevaba guardando desde hace un rato, dejando salir burbujas de aire de ella, se sentía… aliviada.

Pero la paz suele durar poco, pues en ese instante la sirena de que un ángel estaba atacando sonó.

_Desde dentro del evangelion 01_

Desde la silla de control se vei a shinji quien estaba listo para la orden de Misato de ser lanzado, al serlo, lo primero que pensó fue, en cubrirse con su escudo AT, pero, al salir, lo primero que sintió fue como si alguien tuviera sosteniendo un soplete justo en su pecho, el dolor era insoportable.

Por un momento salió un muro delante de él, pero el impacto era demasiado, no pudo reaccionas a tiempo, pues en 2 seg. El soplete había regresado pero ahora era su cuerpo entero el que se quemaba, la presión que sentía era demasiado fuerte. Lo último que vio fue como se hundía junto con el eva y algunos edificios de la ciudad.

Al despertar se encontraba en un cuarto blanco, de nuevo había ido a parar al hospital.

"lo peor es que no logre siquiera verlo".

Al mirar a la derecha se percato de la presencia de rei junto a él, eso lo reconforto un poco tenía un carrito de comida alado suyo.

Le explico algunas cosas sobre una tal operación yashima, apenas y logro captar ciertos detalles de ellas.

-es tu comida-explico rei señalando la bandeja con alimentos que estaba sobre el carrito.

Shinji se enderezo pudo notar que aun tenia ciertos dolores nada tan grave, pero tampoco era cosa de tomarlo a la ligera.

-de verdad, pilotear esas cosas es de lo peor- shinji decía mientras miraba hacia la pared frente a él, sin haberse percatado de que no llevaba más que una sabana puesta, pero cubría lo que era importante cubrir.

Rei pudo ver varias cicatrices en el cuerpo de shinji, no es que fueran tan exageradas, sin embargo hacían notar que había pasado por bastante dolor físico.

-puedo pedirle a la doctora akagi que configure los datos de la unidad 1 para que no tengas que pilotear, yo me encargare de todo, tu descansa- rei había salido de la habitación, shinji por supuesto no permitiría que ella se enfrentara sola a esas cosas.

Comió tan rápido como pudo y se vistió dirigiéndose hacia el eva, la doctora estaba a punto de cambiar la configuración.

Pero la logro detener recibió las ordenes y fue movilizado hacia un monte alejado del objetivo, al parecer haría de francotirador.

"kensuke, es muy bueno ese tipo de videojuegos, ojala viera esto le encantaría"

Antes de la operación tanto rei, como shinji se encontraban admirando el paisaje, solo faltaban algunos minutos para el inicio de la operación

-¿Por qué piloteas ayanami-san?- shinji tenía una mirada diferente a la que solía tener, aquella mirada que hacía que su rostro se viera tan serio que pareciera en algún momento podría sacar un portafolios, y empezar a hacer demandas.

-es un vinculo, con todo el mundo, solo a través de el soy capaz de relacionarme con otras personas- rei se levanto y se recargo en el barandal, los rayos de luz de la luna lleva hacia que su silueta pareciera brillar en su totalidad parecía una muñeca de la mas fina porcelana, con el rostro más fino.

-no tengo otro lugar en el mundo, llego la hora, adiós, ikari shinji-kun-fue la despedida de rei hacia shinji.

Shinji solo se quedo pensando, ya en el eva shinji seguía las instrucciones de la doctora akagi, mientras visualizaba al objetivo un rombo gigante, al parecer cambiaba de forma de manera extravagante.

-fuego- la voz de Misato hacia que shinji se estremeciera cuando usaba ese tono, realmente parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Shinji disparo yvio un rayo de luz salir de su rifle, el rayo de luz dio de lleno al angel este empezó a sangrar y a caer pero en algún momento de su caída decidió persistir, y volvió a estar dispuesto a atacar, un rayo cegó a shinji lo siguiente que sabía era que de alguna manera parecía estar en el infierno, el eva estaba sumergido en el rayo del enemigo, y el sentía lo era ser un pollo rostizado.

El eva quedo sacando humo, parecido a un cuerpo a medio incinerar, y shinji se sentía de esa forma, mientras oía los gritos de Misato volvió a tomar su arma y a apuntar hacia aquel ángel, pero la luz lo volvió a cegar, mientras cerraba los ojos esperaba a ser totalmente fulminado, se sorprendió al ver al eva 00, frente a él, con un escudo shinji se apresuro a recargar cuando por fin estuvo, resultaba que la mira no servía.

-tendrás que hacerlo manualmente, solo apunta al centro, y haci lo hizo, esperaba el momento..

Esperaba…

El eva 00 estaba ya casi por caer, cuando shinji disparo, el disparo esta vez fue fulminante, eh hizo caer al ángel, pero el eva 00, también cayo, calcinado de una manera parecida al eva 01, el suelo que pisaban parecía el mismo infierno.

Shinji utilizo su cuchillo progresivo, y empezó a forzar la capsula de rei para que saliera ya afuera, salió lo más rápidamente que pudo del evangelion y se dirigió a la capsula, vio que le salía vapor, pero no le importo, tomo la agarradera, y empezó a abrirla, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, salto directamente a la cabina, ahí estaba, el ángel que lo había salvado arriesgando su propia vida.

-¿estás bien?-shinji estaba realmente agitado, sus manos ardían, pero en ese momento para el rei era lo más importante.

Ella solamente asintió, shinji ya mas aliviado, dejo ir una sonrisa, y salió a tomar aire fresco, rei le siguió.

-gracias-fueron las palabras de rei, sus primeras palabras de verdadero agradecimiento.

-no agradezcas, yo soy quien debe agradecerte-se hacia un silencio incomodo para rei, no sabía que decir o como expresarse en un momento como ese.

-sabes en ocasiones como estas las personas suelen sonreír, sonreír de el hecho de seguir con vida, alegrándose de aun poder continuar- shinji estaba de espaldas con rei. 

Rei lo pensó un poco antes de sonreír, realmente le agradaba hacerlo, estaba feliz…

Shinji volteo a ver a su compañera y quedo cegado con la hermosa sonrisa que se le estaba regalando, no tuvo otra opcion que quedar con la boca abierta.

-eres hermosa…- O_o esa era la cara de shinji al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho…

Continuara…

Ok, ok, ahora si me pase, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero no preocupen aunque tardare algo, no hay duda de que terminare este fict.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, haci que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 6: interrupción y ballenas juguetonas**

"ya la cagu$"

Era la palabra escrita en la cara de shinji, si, hace solo 2 segundos le había dicho a rei ayanami, que le parecía hermosa, estaba en estado de shock.

Aunque rei por otra parte sintió que sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojo, su cabeza era un remolino de ideas.

En ese momento llegaron los de rescate de nerv, para ver el estado en el que se encontraban los valerosos pilotos, se llevaron a rei de primera estancia y después a shinji.

Ya en casa shinji se encontraba con algo que normalmente se le llama, trauma post-declaración, aunque claro la suya fue una involuntaria.

En casa Misato le dio la noticia de que saldría para ver algo sobre unos robots que planeaban sustituir a los evangelion.

Shinji no le dio mucha importancia a eso, ya después en la mañana se dirigió hacia su escuela donde ella estaría, donde tendría que enfrentar las palabras que había dicho.

-buenos días- saludaba shinji quien había llegado temprano, no faltaban más que unos cuantos alumnos, de inmediato todos los varones fueron a felicitarlo, por su triunfo sobre el ángel.

Shinji solo esperaba, pero entonces paso lo más inesperado que le pudo haber pasado.

Ayanami rei entraba por la puerta miro alrededor, y sonrió, mirando a shinji dijo con voz melodiosa y hasta dulce.

-buenos días, ikari-kun- rei se sentaba en su banca con un rostro que bien podría parecer el de una maravillosa hada.

Todos en el salón se quedaron de piedra, a excepción de shinji, los demás quedaron con la boca abierta, más de unos presentía el fin del mundo.

-buenos días, ayanami-san- las miradas estaban centradas en los pilotos del eva, nada pasaba inadvertido, shinji sentía la presión.

Las chicas lo miraban con recelo, y los chicos lo miraban como su ejemplo a seguir, en eso se había convertido shinji para la escuela, en prácticamente un sol.

Pero eso no era lo que él deseaba, solamente tenía un pensamiento debería hablar con ayanami, sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Ya en deportes, el buen suzuhara, y kensuke, amigos cercanos al piloto fueron los que llevaron el peso de preguntarle.

-y bien, ¿Qué clase de relación llevas con ayanami?, kensuke había ido directo al punto, no le echo salivita siquiera el muy descarado.

-te falta algo de tacto- decía shinji- (suspiro) realmente no llevo ninguna relación con ayanami, hasta ahora claro, aunque ciertamente a mí también me extraño su saludo matutino, supongo que después de que ella me salvara ayer, y yo a ella, la confianza subió un poco de nivel.- ambos chicos que escuchaban las palabras de shinji con suma atención se miraron el uno al otro, y decidieron que su amigo no tenía razones para mentir.

De regreso a clases se podía apreciar un cierto relajamiento por parte de los estudiantes, después del shock que habían tenido por la mañana.

Las horas siguientes fueron aburridas, no había demasiado que hacer, shinji se limito disque trabajar, mientras miraba de reojo a rei, aun tenía que hablar con ella, y no era algo de lo que debiera escapar.

La campana de la salida toco muchos alumnos salieron disparados.

-adelántense chicos, yo los alcanzo en un momento-shinji trataba de deshacerse un momento de sus amigos, pues tenía asuntos que atender, rei, estaba guardando sus cosas con toda la calma del mundo, cuando alzo la vista en el salón solo quedaban ella y shinji.

Shinji se acerco a ella, y pudo diferenciar una fragancia dulce y fresca a la vez a su alrededor, era algo embriagante.

.-oye rei, sabes conocí este restaurante el otro día, me preguntaba, si quisieras ir conmigo a cenar hoy- shinji decía esto con un tono controlado y dulce, aunque en sus mejillas lucia cierto rubor.

El rubor de rei no se hizo esperar, desde la última vez que salió con él había tenido el sentimiento de querer volverlo a hacerlo, y casualmente esa noche no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-claro, me gustaría ir-después de decir esto termino de guardar sus cosas y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta.

En la entrada de la escuela estaban kensuke y suzuhara, pero al percatarse de que venía con rei, solamente sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

Al salir shinji se percato de que sus amigos se iban, no cabía duda, esos dos conocían más o menos como pensaba shinji.

Después de caminar unos minutos shinji logro llevar a rei a un restaurante pequeño.

Al parecer era vegetariano, y desde fuera se olía muy bien, lo que sea que estuvieran cocinando.

-Este no es un restaurante tan elegante como al último que fuimos, pero la comida es deliciosa, y es vegetariana- shinji hacia esta observación a rei, la cual no perdió de vista el detalle de que recordara ese gusto suyo.

-gracias- dijo rei, con una pequeña sonrisa a shinji, este no lo sabía, pero realmente solamente mostraba sus mejores sonrisas a, él y a nadie más, rei en sí, no tenia aun idea del porque de esta reacción hacia con shinji.

Entraron, el mesero que los vio como una linda pareja sonrió, recordando tiempos de antaño, les dio mesa, y les tendió la carta.

Al fondo del restaurante había 3 hombres tocando una melodía particularmente tranquilizante, sus instrumentos eran un violín, un chelo, y un piano el cual parecía tener ya varios años.

-shinji-kun, por…-

Rei fue interrumpida por el celular de ambos pilotos, los cuales se sorprendieron, pensando en que el próximo ángel venia, al responder a ambos se les dio instrucciones de regresar al cuartel lo más rápido posible.

Dejaron las cartas en la mesa y salieron disparados.

En nerv recibieron órdenes, el eva de rei estaba demasiado dañado, así que solo estaba como última opción, mientras que el eva unidad 01 debía prepararse.

Al parecer el robot que tendría que sustituir a los evangelion, había perdido el control, y era una bomba de tiempo andante, pues llevaba un motor nuclear.

El eva 01 fue lanzado desde un avión quedando en la parte de atrás del robot.

Había tenido la explicación, el solo debía de hacer que dejara de caminar, al parecer esta vez seria Misato la del trabajo duro, pues se encontraba dentro del robot tratando de desactivarlo.

El eva corrió rápidamente posicionándose frente al robot, y con amabas manos lo logro detener.

"pff no fue tan difícil… ¿hu?"

Al robot le empezaba a salir humo de una de las ventilaciones que tenía, acto seguido estaba shinji peleándose por tapar el hoyito, para él era realmente frustrante, al eva le faltaban dedos para tapar todos los hoyos.

Después de un rato de forcejear el robot dejo de intentar caminar, y de sacar humo por las ventilaciones, Misato lo había logrado.

Ya fuera de esa cosa se reunió con shinji el cual la abrazo, esto desconcertó a Misato, pues él no había tenido muestras de afecto hacia ella desde que llego, shinji se quedo un momento en silencio abrazándola, Misato solo respondió haciendo igual.

-me alegra que estés bien, Misato-san, por favor jamás me vuelvas a dar un susto así- shinji miraba a los ojos de Misato con un toque de emociones encontradas, entre alivio preocupación y tal vez, aunque Misato no estaba segura, un poco de cariño hacia ella.

Misato se sonrojo, los ojos de shinji le habían cautivado, y es que debía admitirlo, el chico era bastante lindo cuando se lo proponía, esos ojos azules llegaban a hipnotizar.

-lo siento, shinji-kun- decía Misato mientras trataba de no echar a llorar, al ver ah shinji tan preocupado, el era la primera persona en muchos años que demostraba preocuparse tanto por ella.

-no hacen falta formalidades, solo shinji- decía este mientras le sonreía cual comercial de pasta dental.

-entonces tu también shinji, solo Misato está bien- ambos se quedaron un rato mirando cuando llego la doctora akagi, tenía una sonrisa parecida a la que hace un gato después de comer.

Ya en la noche se encontraba Misato y shinji disfrutando de la compañía del otro, mientras cenaban, ambos se encontraban en silencio, y disfrutaban de ello.

-la semana que entra iremos al mar, recogeremos a la piloto de la unidad 2, junto con el eva, me gustaría que invitases a tus amigos, sería más divertido- le sugería misato a shinji, el cual quedo algo asombrado ante la noticia.

-claro, les diré a toji y a kensuke, para saber que piensan al respecto- respondía shinji queriendo mantener el ambiente tan tranquilo como hasta ahora lo había estado.

Varios días pasaron y por fin el día de ir al mar había llegado, llegaban en helicóptero al barco donde se supone se encontrarían con la piloto de la unidad 02, a shinji lo único que le interesaba era relajarse, mientras se dejaba llevar por el sonido del mar, el implacable y a la vez tan hermoso mar.

Al bajar del helicóptero el viento hizo que la gorra de toji saliera volando, mientras este la perseguía con la vista gacha.

-parece un pollito correteando a un veloz gusano-decía shinji mientras una gotita de sudor le escurría por la cabeza.

Kensuke por su parte como todo buen fanático de lo militar estaba gravando, barcos, aviones, el chicle del soldado, no se le escapaba nada.

-con que de fresa ¿uh?- este comentario hizo que la gotita de shinji se hiciera más grande.

Misato caminaba tratando de domar a su cabello un poco atrás de ellos, cuando a lo lejos logro diferenciar a la que sería asuka langley soryu.

Cuando toji por fin iba a tomar su gorra esta de pronto se encontró debajo de una zapatilla, cuando toji se incorporo pudo apreciar a la persona que había pisado la gorra que había comprado para ese día tan especial, en que salía con Misato (olvidándose claro de su otros 2 compañeros)

Cuando shinji lo alcanzo miro a la pelirroja un momento, y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que era una persona arrogante, esa postura…, era más que suficiente.

Mientras la joven que se encontraba vistiendo un vestido amarillo, algo escotado, perfecto para el mar, miraba a los que recién llegados, la primera impresión había sido algo patético a su vista.

El chico que venía buscando hormigas, parecía ser el tonto mayor, mientras que el chico de la cámara, bastaba verlo para saber que era un friki.

Luego estaba el chico de la camisa negra y porte algo misterioso, pero no se salvo de la crítica, después de todo quien bestia una camisa negra para un día tan caluroso.

Y Misato, esa que se había prometido la propia asuka, seria la mujer que superaría, para estar con su amado.

A lo que Misato no estaba ni enterada, y justo ahora serie la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-ah, pero como has crecido asuka- saludaba Misato a asuka, quien con tono arrogante declaro.

-haci es, mi físico se ah estado desarrollando-decía esto intentando sacar un poco más el pecho, pero por supuesto estaba lejos aún de competir con Misato en este aspecto.

-y bien, ¿Quién es el piloto escogido por la influencias de su padre?-decía asuka mientras inspeccionaba a los 3 chicos, no fue difícil dar con un resultado obvio.

Se acerco amenazadoramente a shinji, se acerco un poco más, y un poco más, evaluándolo, este ni siquiera se inmuto, aunque era cierto que la chica era atractiva, no lo suficiente para hacer sonrojar a shinji.

-se ve bastante inútil- con esto dicho shinji simplemente la ignoro, y fue a recoger la gorra de su amigo, que estaba a unos pasos de la pelirroja.

Esta al sentir que era totalmente ignorada se sintió ofendida, después de todo, ¿Quién en sus cabales ignora a asuka langley?

Shinji había acertado en su primera impresión de ella, se acerco a toji y le dio su gorra, este se lo agradeció.

Shinji volteo hacia asuka, solo fue un vistazo,-no soy "inútil", mi nombre es ikari shinji- Misato había estado mirando la escena divertida, el fabuloso shinji había vuelto a resolver todo con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-bien chicos, vallamos a con el mandamás de aquí- con eso dicho empezaron la marcha.

Después de una plática con el capitán de la flota de la cual shinji ni se entero, por estar pensando en el hambre que tenía desde hace un rato, haci es, la razón por la que llevaba puesta esa mascara de tranquilidad no era otra, sino que el chico tenia sueño, pues no había comido desde el día pasado.

Al salir de la habitación donde se acaba de llevar una plática bastante madura, a la que shinji no atendió, en la puerta apareció un hombre de unos 29 o 30 años tal vez, con barba, tenia facha de bohemio según el criterio de shinji, llevaba una pequeña coleta, y tenía unos ojos serenos.

-hola, Misato!- saludo este a la mayo, la cual se quedo de hielo a ver al hombre.

-ka-ka-kaji, que haces aquí-decía Misato mientras observaba a aquel hombre.

-vine a escoltar a la unidad 02, que bueno verte, vamos, ya es hora de la comida- kaji decía esto mientras hacia una mueca invitando a que lo siguiesen, pues obviamente a excepción de asuka, los demás no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar al comedor.

Para shinji en cuanto kaji dijo, "al comedor", este se había convertido en simbolo de salvación.

Pero al llegar al elevador que los llevaría un inconveniente apareció ante el singular grupo, era demasiado pequeño.

Se miraron unos a otros, Misato tomo en el pecho a shinji y todos corrieron hacia adentro del ascensor.

El pobre de shinji estaba teniendo una muerte lenta en el busto de la mayor.

-¡no te me acerques!-gritaron asuka y Misato al unisonó, asuka a toji, y Misato a kaji.

-no puedo evitarlo-respondieron ambos chicos igualmente parejos.

Cuando shinji pudo sacar un poco el rostro para respirar, solamente tenía una recriminación que hacer.

-¿y por qué no nos fuimos, mujeres con mujeres, y hombre con hombres?, ¿que a nadie se le ocurrió, que esto pasaría si solo entraban esperando ser los primeros?- una gotita de sudor paso por la cabeza de todos, como siempre shinji había sido el único con algo de sentido común, pero para mala suerte de todos, pudo expresarse hasta que ya había sucedido.

Ya sentados en la mesa los meseros empezaron a llevar comida a la mesa, pronto todos empezaron a engullir aquella comida, pues al igual que shinji no habían comido desde hace un buen rato.

Mientras lagrimas de felicidad corrían por los ojos de shinji, kaji lo miro, y con un tono más bien gatuno empezó una plática con él.

-con que… ¿vives en la casa de Misato no?-esto hizo que todos voltearan a ver a shinji para ver su expresión ante una pregunta tan directa.

-si, chomp, chomp-se limito a contestar mientras seguía comiendo, ante esto todos quedaron algo decepcionados, incluida la mayor, que no tenía idea de lo que pensaba shinji sobre ella.

-y dime ¿sigue siendo igual de ardiente… en la cama?- con esta pregunta todos se sorprendieron menos claro el calmado y comelón shinji, que tenía un mejor asunto para atender.

Pero de momento paro y con una mirada algo distante y un rostro que pareciera entre calma y tormenta, contesto.

-no sé a lo que se refiere señor kaji, Misato es mi tutora, y como tal le tengo un gran cariño y la respeto- con esto dicho la mayor se sonrojo al oír las palabras de su protegido, a asuka esas palabras le habían parecido las de todo un caballero, realmente empezaba a reconsiderar la primera impresión que tenia sobre el chico-…pero, mmm, see, supongo que sigue igual, puede incluso que este mejor-con este último comentario había hecho que todos se sorprendieran un mas, pero a shinji no le importo y siguió comiendo, kaji le dio una mirada a Misato con el mensaje "asalta cunas" impresa en ella.

Lo que hizo que esta solamente negara con la cabeza.

Después de la comida Misato tenía que ir a aclarar algunas cosas con el capitán del barco haci que se retiro junto con kaji, shinji dijo que solamente quería un momento pacifico y se dirigió hacia afuera, recargándose en el barandal del barco mientras escuchaba los susurros que el mar transmitía.

Por su parte toji y kensuke, habían comprendido lo que Shinji había intentado decir haci que lo dejaron ir, mientras ellos exploraban el barco, por su parte asuka siguió de cerca a shinji.

Cuando le miro haciendo nada más que sintiendo la suave brisa se acerco y con el grito.

-tercer niño, ven te quiero mostrar algo- con esto dicho shinji se despidió del momento a solas que necesitaba, y siguió a la pelirroja, esta llevaba un porte de orgullo con cada paso que daba.

Cuando llegaron a su destino esta subió a un montículo que estaba cubierto con una funda, para shinji era obvio lo que era, asuka tiro fuertemente de este y dejo al descubierto, se trataba de la unidad 02, la cual era de un tono rojo.

"¿piensan usarlo para distraer a los ángeles? Ese tipo de rojo invita a que le disparen" el pensamiento de shinji fue interrumpido por el discurso preparado de la segunda elegida y piloto de la unidad 02.

-esta es la unidad 02, el primer evangelion verdadero, echo para el combate, la unidad 00 el prototipo, y la unidad 01 el de pruebas, no son más que meros intentos de llegar a esto, el evangelion definitivo con el cual inicia la serialisaci…- asuka se abrazo fuerte al eva, mientras shinji se ponía en rodillas, pues parecía que había algún tipo de choque que había hecho al barco tambalear.

Ambos pilotos corrieron hacia fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba el evangelion y miraron por el barandal, algo estaba atacando sin lugar a dudas la flota de la que tanto se enorgullecía el capitán de la flota.

-Ese… ¿es un ángel?- Preguntaba desconcertada asuka

-noo, es una ballena juguetona-decía shinji con sarcasmo lo que hizo que la segunda elegida se molestara y le tomara la mano, corriendo de vuelta a la habitación ahí había una petaca la cual tomo la pelirroja.

-espera aquí-le indico esta a shinji el se limito a obedecerla-después de todo mientras se alejara, mejor para él.

La chica empezó a vestir un traje parecido al que usaba shinji cuando piloteaba, solo que roja y a la medida de asuka.

Cuando por fin acabo salió y miro que shinji se encontraba cómodamente sentado, pensando en que la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

"¿con que… un cangrejo inmortal?" shinji fue sacado de sus pensamientos, por un pedazo de vestimenta roja, cuando lo separo un poco de su rostro se percato de que se trataba de un traje para combate en el evangelion.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Póntelo ya!-decía arbitrariamente asuka, este puso una cara de incomodidad al escuchar esas palabras, al terminar de ponerse el traje no pudo evitar notar que ese tipo de uniformes era para mujer, pues a él le hacía que se le marca cierta parte del cuerpo.

Ambos subieron al evangelion, asuka empezó a configurar el eva para el despegue, pero cuando tenía que iniciar el eva mostro error.

-¿estás pensando el japonés cierto? Forzosamente tienes que pensar en alemán-asuka se cabreaba con cada unas de las acciones del piloto de la unidad 01.

Solamente por molestar a asuka decidió hacer, como que no sabia alemán.

-mmm, ¿rammstein?-shinji puso cierta cara de inocencia, la que normalmente usaba cuando quería que una chica se desconcertara, y había funcionado.

Con cierta cara de sorprendida y un poco mas cabreada si es que se podía asuka se resigno a que su compañero era un total inútil.

-cambiar idioma a, japonés-con esto dicho el sistema del evangelion se volvió a reiniciar.

El eva se levanto cubriéndose con la manta que tenia sobre de el antes, realmente no era necesario era solo que asuka le gustaba que pareciera que su eva tuviera capa.

Continuara …

Yo lo se, yo lo se me tardo lo que se me da la gana, lo siento!

En fin en este capitulo vemos la entrada de asuka a la historia, y no preocupen que apartir de ahora mi humor negro tendra ideas para este par, sin mencionar algunos cambios que eh pensado hacer.

Gracias a los que siguen la historia!

Y recuerden quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, chismes u otro tipo de palabras que quieran dirigirme, mandar reviews… o como se escriba XD


	7. recuerdos reaparecidos

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, así que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 7: pasado reaparecido**

Desde el barco primario, en la ventana estaban kaji, Misato, toji, kensuke y un capitán algo barbudo.

Entonces Misato visualizo a lo que parecía un jet, mirando mejor se le veía a kaji dentro de este, el cual solo se despidió con una señal, y partió.

-es un cobarde-decía kensuke, con cara de incredulidad

Viendo como cierto robot rojo estaba destrozando cada barco por el que pasaba, y para acabar el barco estaba el ángel que los perseguía.

-¡hey, dejen de saltar por encima de mi flota!-ese era el capitán hablando por el altavoz, se lo oía muy molesto al pobre.

Por otra parte estaba Misato-¡eso es chicos!, vamos ustedes pueden- el capitán no podía creer lo que oía, esos 2 niños estaban destrozando su flota y esta mujer los alababa por eso.

-ah, ya están aquí-ese kensuke que veía como el eva iba saltando y por fin después de un salto más fuerte que los otros llegaba a aterrizar sobre el portaviones donde estaban ellos, pero claro no eran ellos el objetivo de tantos saltos, sino el cordón umbilical, que le daba la energía al eva, pues se encontraba en ese barco.

Ya sobre este conectaron rápidamente el cable, a los segundos un gigantesco ángel se encontraba saltando del agua tratando de devorar al eva, el cual salto y le dio de lleno una patada, para rematarlo con un puñetazo, el ángel cayó al agua.

-¡maldito cobarde, regresa!-decía asuka mientras hacia algún tipo de puchero pareció al de una niña de 3 años, una gotita de sudor recorrió la cabeza de todos los presentes, incluso del ángel.

-no, dudo que ahora le dé la gana de salir… ¿qué tal si pescamos?-shinji tenía una cara divertida mientras decía esto.

Rápidamente le dio indicaciones a Misato de la idea que tenia, realmente era arriesgada, pero era hasta ahora lo mejor que se les llego a ocurrir.

El evangelion dio un salto y entro al agua como quien se echa de clavado a la piscina, dentro del agua el eva era muy lento sin mencionar que se hundía cada vez más, esto debido, a que este era demasiado pesado.

El ángel al percatarse de esto rápidamente fue en dirección a donde los dos jóvenes, al abrir la boca hizo que a asuka le recorriera por su espina dorsal un frio que no era común que sintiera.

Shinji por su parte se encontraba emocionado, sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por sus venas, puso sus manos junto con las de asuka para ayudarle a controlar el evangelion, en un principio el corazón de asuka se acelero y se sonrojo un poco, estaba a punto de reclamar a shinji, cuando apenas logro verlo de reojo y abrió la boca solo un poco, mientras observaba como su compañero parecía emocionado, estando totalmente concentrado en lo que era la batalla.

-concéntrate-decía shinji mientras la mira apenas un poco, para después sonreír de una forma un tanto animosa, estaba por alguna razón totalmente emocionado.

-¡ya lo sé!-respondía asuka sonando algo malhumorada, mientras podía sentir el latir de shinji, era acelerado, ya no era el chico tan relajado que anteriormente había visto, esta vez era totalmente diferente.

El ángel por fin los alcanzo, poniendo dentro de su boca al evangelion este entro casi por completo.

Ahora el turno de los pilotos, estos empezaban a intentar abrir la mandíbula del ángel, pero este se resistía, apenas habían podido abrir un poco la boca del ángel, en ese instante el cordón umbilical fue jalado, y el ángel que aun mantenía al evangelion también, empezaron a ascender a un ángulo algo inclinado en referencia al barco, 2 acorazados a la vez se estaban hundiendo en el mismo ángulo, en dirección justa a la boca del ángel.

Quedaba poco tiempo para que los acorazados llegasen pero la boca seguía cerrada.

Tanto shinji como asuka se empezaron a desesperar ambos tenían la misma palabra en la mente.

"ábrete, ábrete, ábrete" repetían ambos en su cabeza.

Un destello en los ojos del eva 2 indico que la sincronización con el evangelion era demasiado alta, pero esto era lo último en lo que los pilotos pensaban, con todas su fuerzas, tanto físicas como de voluntad, abrieron la boca del ángel, en la cual entraron los acorazados que estaban alineados, al entrar inmediatamente empezaron a disparar ambos, la explosión mando volando al evangelion, el cual aterrizo sobre un portaviones, pero inmediatamente por el agotamiento de los pilotos, como también por haber estado tanto tiempo en el agua.

El eva se desplomo hacia un lado, kensuke, aida y Misato corrieron hacia el evangelion, hasta el lugar donde se suponía bajarían los pilotos, la primera fue asuka, llevaba una cara de triunfo y satisfacción.

Atrás de esta iba shinji cubriéndose la parte baja del traje, se notaba cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo solo un minuto antes de soltar el veredicto.

-nos has traicionado-decía toji tapando sus ojos para no ver a shinji

-qué asco, incluso te vestiste como ella, shinji-kensuke igualmente se cubría los ojos, no necesitaba ver las partes nobles de shinji.

-¡gracias a que me vestí así sus traseros siguen enteros!-gritaba shinji algo avergonzado por lo que sus amigos le habían dicho.

Ya de regreso a Japón, se suponía que asuka se quedaría en nerv mientras se le asignaba un lugar de vivienda.

En la escuela se encontraban toji, kensuke y shinji platicando del viaje que hicieron con Misato.

-tenia buen cuerpo, pero tenía un carácter de los 1000 demonios-decía toji

-lo siento por ti shinji, aun tendrás que soportarla en el trabajo- kensuke estaba realmente compadeciéndose de su compañero piloto, pero este solo sonreía.

Entonces entro el profesor, el cual decía que presentaba a algunos alumnos nuevos, entonces entraron 5 personas, entre las cuales se encontraba asuka.

Todos hicieron una fila y se empezaron a presentar.

Toji y kensuke no podían creerlo, que esa demonio fuera a ser su compañera de clases shinji por su parte estaba en estado de shock.

Los otros cuatro chicos, bueno en sí, una chica y tres chicos, aun no llevaban el uniforme, se vestían de forma extravagante, tenían perforaciones en su cuerpo y tatuajes, tenían vestimentas de negro.

Primero se presento asuka.

-hola, mi nombre es asuka langley soryu, soy de Alemania, espero que seamos buenos amigos- el profesor le indico que se sentara en medio del salón.

Por las constantes batallas, algunas personas habían dejado la ciudad, dejando varios asientos libres.

Después se presento la otra chica, la cual tenía un color de cabellera negra con rizos color platinado, sus ojos de color azul, tenia buen cuerpo, llevaba un vestido negro con encajes rojos, este vestido dejaba a la vista su espalda mostrando su falta de corpiño igualmente llevaba una perforación en la lengua, sus aretes eran algo largos pero no exagerados, de color plateado, su piel era de lo mas blanca.

Los chicos estaban emocionados, dos chicas y ambas súper lindas, debía ser esto un milagro.

-mi nombre es Elena, soy de Alemania- con esto se dirigió a un asiento vacío, todos estaban algo decepcionados, pues no había habido algo más que una mera presentación simplona.

Después llego el turno de uno de los chicos, un joven alto de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes, este llevaba un tatuaje con la forma de un brazo de esqueleto, el cual encajaba con su propio brazo, llevaba una mirada seria, su musculatura era totalmente promedio sin nada en especial.

-mi nombre es Rigardo, soy alemán-las chicas se emocionaron ante este chico, el cual pareciera un caballero.

Después un chico de cabellera negra, ojos azules, un poco fornido, nada realmente demasiado exagerado, este llevaba una gargantilla, y 2 perforaciones en la parte inferior del labio, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negra deslavado y con cadenas de rodilla a rodilla, su playera era algo holgada, pero por alguna razón parecía quedarle.

-mi nombre es Alexander, soy mitad ruso, mitad alemán-los alumnos ya empezaban a sospechar de que eso fuera normal, tantos nuevos y todos alemanes.

Después el ultimo, un chico pelirrojo, pero con mechones pintados de negro-azulado, sus ojos de color verde, y su piel como la de los demás era bastante pálida, llevaba un pantalón negro, su playera era azulada, llevaba unos tenis algo chatos, parecido al antiguo estilo vans.

-yo soy Daniel, soy alemán y amo la música-esta presentación por lo menos llevaba mas palabras, todos se dispersaron por el salón y empezaron a tomar clase como lo hiciera cualquier alumno.

Shinji estaba sin habla, de repente se paro dio una mirada a los 4 alemanes y se retiro, yendo hacia la azotea de la escuela, el profesor no intento detenerlo, pero por el contrario la jefa de grupo sí que lo intento sus gritos los podían escuchar hasta los vecinos de la escuela.

El salón entero quedo algo impactado, después de todo no era normal, que shinji que era la imagen de la serenidad se haya ido de esa forma, sin dar siquiera una razón.

Los cuatro alemanes se miraron, parecía que telepáticamente se habían dicho algo, pero nadie se percato de esto.

Asuka por su parte se sentía orgullosa, pensando que el tercero, había huido porque ella se encontraba ahí, y sabía que no estaba a la altura.

Mientras shinji suplemente se desplomo en la azotea a ordenar sus pensamientos, ya llevaba un buen tiempo tumbado, sabía que la hora del almuerzo seria pronto, y tendría que comer solo, pues no quería estar junto a esos cuatro.

"solo unos meses pudieron resistir, no puedo creerlo, y encima de todo tenía que venir esa problemática pelirroja" shinji se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo ya había pasado, pronto sonó la campana.

Detrás de él una sombra le opaco el sol.

-las malas costumbres nunca se dejan-decía shinji aun sin ver quién era.

-a los amigos tampoco, ¿Por qué te fuiste?-decía la voz detrás de shinji.

-aquí me necesitaban-shinji abrió un poco los ojos diferenciando el rostro de Daniel.

-nosotros te necesitamos, nosotros sabíamos todo de ti, y tu jamás diste pista de a donde ibas-Daniel tenia una cara de frustración en la cara.

-ya todos lo saben, estoy salvando al mundo-shinji decía esto serio.

-¿salvando al mundo? ¿El que tu tanto detestas? Haces esto para huir, huir de la muerte de jane, huyes como nunca lo habías hecho, y lo haces de forma descarada-Daniel parecía bastante cabreado, tenía el rostro rojo.

-eh perdido la razón, por la cual estaba con ustedes-shinji estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, el sabia que Daniel tenía razón, pero eso no era la causa de la tristeza de shinji, sino el hecho mencionado la muerte de jane…

Daniel se dio meda vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea ahí se encontraban los otros 3 chicos.

-el hecho de haber perdido a jane, no significa que pierdas tu razón para tocar-con esto dicho cerró la puerta.

Shinji se encontraba hecho pedazos, afrontar de manera tan directa el problema no había ayudado en nada, ahora peor aún, se sentía más culpable que nunca, recordando aquel día.

_Flashback_

_Era una noche lluviosa, pero no les importaba a aquellos que esperaban el concierto de sophismus, la esperada voz de __Betrüger_, _mientras la orquesta que lo acompañaba hacian tocar la musica que les daba la vida, que evitaba que fueran cayendo en la locura de la pronta exctincion, habia demasiadas personas, el grupo aleman era bastante popular, sin mencionar que el hecho de que sus integrantes estuviera siempre maquillados y con esas ropas que hacian imposible saber quienes se escondian detras del velo._

_Shinji se encontraba ya en posicion igualmente sus compañeros entre ellos Die letzte Mätresse, es decir jane, el amor de shinji, ya hace años que se conocian, y el amor entre ellos cada vez se hacia mas grande, el uno era la razon de ser del otro, ella en el bajo, el como una voz celestial y a la vez como el demonio que hacia que las personas comprendieran parte de su exsistencia._

_Entonces la voz se oyo._

_**Desde el rincon inmoculo del corazon, escuchamos sonar las campanadas**_

_**Los corazones se empiezan a unir y las lagrimas a fluir, pero nadie es capas de articular palabra**_

_**Los demonio empiezan elo festin, los angeles a lamentar.**_

_**Perdidas cual ganado.**_

_**Personas muriendo con cada suspiro,**_

_**mi ser empieza a desvanecer, esperando no encontrar a dios**_

_**el sabe que eh pecado, y con ello me ah sentenciado,**_

_**pero no hay castigo que me de verguenza.**_

_**Pues lo peor ya paso**_

_**Desde tu partida, la voz palmapante se desvanecio**_

_**Desde su partida mi corazon habia dejado de sentir,**_

_**pero este cuerpo mio se enfocaba aun en vivir.**_

_La canción _der _Märtyrer__ist in Ordnung era entonada, shinji parecia la misma imagen de un lider de algun culto religioso, todos presentes repetian su canto, pero jamas alcazaban a interpretar el dolor de este._

_Alexander se encontraba centrado en la bateria, con cada golpe hacia que la multirud se agitara._

_Rigardo estaba en el teclado, haciendo que la admosfera se creara con tal intensidad que habia lagrimas en los ojos de los presentes._

_Daniel en la guitarra estaba agitandose, dando altos y bajos, con cada cambio de nota se podia ver un minucioso momento de desesperacion en el._

_Elena en el bajo agitandose poco pero igualmente haciendo con cada toque de sus dedos a la guitarra, que los presentes se hundieran aun mas en la cancion._

_Y luego estaba jane, quien estaba tocando el violin con la desesperacion de un demonio, en su freneci hundiendo por completo a las personas._

_**Millones de personas vienen y van,**_

_**pero ninguna es como ella, quien resplandeciera en la obscuridad**_

_**salvandome de este final**_

_**solo fue un momento fugaz, en que el sueño parecia la realida**_

_**su cara acercandose a mi, y un beso situado en mis ya marchitos labios**_

_**solo fue un momento fugaz, y mi exsistencia renacio.**_

_**Los demonios empiezan el festin y los angeles se lamentan**_

_**Mi alma es arrancada de la tierra**_

_**Mi ser se encuentra en la nada, eso no es lo peor,**_

_**lo peor esque aun no logro recordar aquel rostro**_

_**quien fuera mi unico amor**_

_**la razon de que aun estuviera aqui.**_

_**Las lagrimas comienzan a fluir, la gente comienza a rezar**_

_**Yo soy incapaz de arrepentir.**_

_**Los demonios empiezan el festin y los angeles se lament...**_

_Derepnete un estruendo rompio aquella admosfera que rodeaba a todas la personas ahi, sonando como el disparo de un cañon._

_La gente se descontrolo y empezo a correr._

_Pero jane, jane poco a poco se empezo a desplomar, shinji al voltear a verla no podia creerlo, desde su pecho un charco de sangre empezaba a emanar, el sonido de su caida al suelo fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar, antes de caer en un frecesi incontrolable, las personas eran evacuadas, el se arrodillo junto a jane._

_Sus compañeros estaban en shock daniel fue el primero en reacionar corrio hasta donde estaba shinji sosteniendo en brazos a jane, viendo como este se manchaba de su sangre mientras esta le susurraba algo al oido, despues de esto su cuerpo se aflojo totalmente, habia muerto._

_Fin del flasback _

Shinji tenia los ojos inundados en lagrimas, entonces asuka aparecio frente a el, al ver sus lagrimas esta se sorprendio bastante, jamas imagino que aquella persona que daba el aura de la tranquilidad, aquella que en batalla se transaformara en una bestia, ahora fuera a verse tan fragil.

-nos nesecitan en nerv-fue lo que dijo antes de irse.

Se recargo en la pared sorprendida, no daba credito a lo que sus ojos habian visto.

Despues de un rato se dirigio a nerv, a los momento se encontraba shinji ya tambien ahi, parecia como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, epero ella sabia que no era haci, ella sabia que aun habia cosas que el tercero ocultaba tras esa mascara de felizidad, y averiguaria de que se trataba.

Continuara...

Ok, esta vez me tarde menos o eso considero yo e intentado no dar demasiado dramatismo a este fict hasta ahora, apartir de aqui inicia el nuevo universo, y una version que eh creado, espero les guste.

**Veronika Davis Kopawski**:tu siempre haciendo comentarios que son de todo constructivos, mi lectora preferida, gracias por la observación.

**toaneo07: **eh revisado tu perfil, y dejame decirte que tenemos gustos muy similares, creo que este fict. Te va a gustar.

**neverdie: **pff, los finales de estos 2 personajes encerio que te van a dejar con ganas de que los vuelva a matar, pero no apresuremos las cosas.


	8. DANZA Y CANTOS

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, así que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 8: baile y cantos**

Ya en la cabina de los Eva se encontraban tanto shinji como asuka, estaban esperando a que apareciera el objetivo, shinji estaba con una determinación en los ojos que ya lo caracterizaba, asuka por otra parte miraba de vez en vez, a shinji de reojo para verlo intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero no podía ver más allá de su determinación.

Entonces misato aviso.

-aquí viene-. El agua del mar empezó a salpicar por donde quiera, mostrando al ángel que acababa de salir

El evangelion 02 precipitadamente se abalanzo contra el ángel, ah shinji no le quedó otra que cubrirla, el Eva 02 salto y rebano al ángel en 2, con una clase de vara.

-vez, así se debe efectuar una batalla shinji, sin desperdicios-no bien acababa de presumir asuka cuando el ángel se dividió en 2 tomando al Eva 02 por los pies y mandándolo a volar, cayendo a unos cuantos kilómetros mar adentro de cabeza. Totalmente fuera de combate.

El evangelion 01 rápidamente corrió hacia ambos ángeles, mientras aún estaba de espaldas, tomo a uno del brazo pero al momento intentar lanzarlo, el otro ángel ya había tomado a la unidad 01.

Con sumo esfuerzo se zafo del primer ángel, solo para encontrarse siendo tomado por los pies del otro ángel, en un movimiento fuerte el evangelion 01 fue lanzado a un bosque a las afueras de tokio-3 quedando en una posición muy parecida a la del evangelion 02.

Esa fue la última imagen dada por un proyector que estaba en una sala en la cual se encontraban varias personas que trabajaban en nerv, incluyendo al sub-comandante, fuyutsuki, a kaji, a misato, a la doctora ritsuko akagi, y otras personas con puestos destacables.

Los pilotos se encontraban sentados en la parte delantera de todos.

-¿Cuál creen que es su función en nerv?- preguntaba fuyutsuki a los 2 pilotos que tenían una gota en la cabeza después de ver la patética forma que tenían sus evas.

-pilotear evas- decía asuka con cara de no comprender muy bien de que iba la situación, shinji tenía una mirada que decía "ya valió".

-¡No!, su función es eliminar a los ángeles a como dé lugar, no mostrar espectáculos con los cuales seamos el hazme reír de las organizaciones que se oponen a nerv-el subcomandante parecía bastante enojado.

Después del regaño a shinji se le indico que regresara a la ciudad, mientras a asuka se le llamo para indicarle donde sería su lugar de residencia.

Ya caminando por las calles de Tokio -3 se encontraba un decaído shinji, se encontraba justamente en medio de una crisis, sus compañeros de banda habían ido a buscarlo hasta el otro lado del mundo, Daniel le había hecho recordar aquello que había pasado.

Las calles alrededor de, él y las personas en esta parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo sufrir, ya fuera una joven pareja comiéndose a besos, hasta un par de niños jugando con un violín.

Cuando llego al edificio donde vivía con misato, se detuvo un momento tomo una bocanada de aire, y decidió que de ahora en adelante, viviría como ella hubiera querido y no se hundiría mas en ese pozo que ya había pasado, miraría a sus ex compañeros, se disculparía, eh intentaría reunificar el grupo.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto pasando sin darse cuenta junto a un montón de cajas las cuales llenaban el departamento, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto dio un paso y regreso 2, pues había chocado con todavía más cajas.

-juraría que había levantado mi habitación el mes pasado-se decía así mismo.

-oh, aun sigues aquí, dime shinji, ¿por qué la casas de los japoneses son tan pequeñas? La mitad de mis cosas ni siquiera caben- asuka langley entraba al estrecho espacio que antes fuera el comedor.

-se puede saber que haces tú aquí, y porque mi habitación está llena de cajas. Mientras mis cosas están en aquella caja!- lo ultimo shinji lo dijo algo exaltado pues sus preciadas pertenencias se encontraban al fondo arrumbadas.

-¿que?, no lo sabes, obviamente por mis habilidades superiores misato pidió que viviera con ella, ya que tú no eres tan buen piloto-asuka decía esto con su tono de superioridad.

-encima de todo ¿Por qué las puertas no tienen un seguro, solo se deslizan, no brindan seguridad, es absurdo…-asuka interrumpió las críticas a la puerta por que misato había aparecido detrás de ella y shinji.

-los japoneses tienen un gran respeto por la privacidad asuka-

En el comedor se encontraban shinji, asuka y misato las cosas de asuka habían sido metidas en el departamento de alado, puesto que no cabían todas en el apartamento.

-misato, que pasa con…-misato corto a shinji dejando su cerveza fuertemente sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa bastante confiada.

-a partir de ahora ustedes vivirán juntos- después de que masato les explicara la razón por la cual vivirían juntos, y el plan que se había diseñado para acabar con el ángel tanto shinji como asuka, miraban a masato con una cara aun de incomprensión.

-por lo tanto, ahora sean buenos chicos y hagan todo juntos-esa fue la sentencia.

Tenían 2 semanas antes de que el ángel al cual había medio tostado con una mina N2, para sincronizarse perfectamente en una batalla que más bien pareciera un vals.

-¡¿Qué?- decían ambos en al unisonó.

-un chico y una chica no pueden vivir bajo el mismo techo a los 14 años misato-asuka estaba furica

-es una orden-replicaba misato

-¿de quién?-asuka estaba más roja por el enojo que un jitomate.

-de la directora de operaciones, ósea yoplimerita!-

Asuka volteo a ver a shinji y este a su vez, la volteo a ver a ella, la reacción, un gesto por parte de asuka que quería decir "igualado". Y un suspiro por parte de shinji que quería decir "maldita loca". Con esto quedaba unido el destino de estos dos adolecentes que tendrían que pelear por la humanidad.

Los días iban avanzando, todo en la casa katsuragi estaba vuelto de cabeza, la guerra había explotado, y no había quien la detuviera.

Asuka y shinji peleaban todo el tiempo, cuando se lavaban los dientes, cuando veían la televisión, cuando se bañaban, bueno se peleaban incluso por saber encima de quien había volado una mosca, mientras ella inocentemente ponía sus huevecillos sobre el pan de asuka.

El sábado de esa semana se encontraban touji y kensuke en camino para visitar a shinji, el cual no había ido a la escuela en toda la semana.

Mientras hiraki, la presidenta de la clase y hasta ahora única y mejor amiga de asuka se dirigía a visitarla y llevarle los deberes, ya que hace una semana que no iba a la escuela.

Estos tres se encontraron en la puerta del ascensor y lo tomaron sin decir palabra alguna, y los tres se bajaron en el mismo piso.

-¿a dónde te diriges, presidenta?-preguntaba kensuke algo curioso

-a ver a asuka, y ¿ustedes?-

-A ver a shinji-respondieron sin darse cuenta terminaron frente a la misma puerta

-¿Por qué te detienes aquí?-decían touji y kensuke a hikari, ella les pregunto lo mismo al mismo tiempo, tocaron el timbre, pero sus mentes no estaban preparadas para lo que sus ojos verían.

Asuka y shinji eran quienes les habrían la puerta pero ambos llevaban extrañas ropas holgadas además de ser la misma.

-shinji… nos has traicionado de nuevo-decía un traumatizado kensuke.

-te vestiste como ella nuevamente!-touji estaba entrando en estado de shock.

-es terrible chicos, misato nos obliga a hacer todo juntos, incluso dormir-ambos dijeron esto al mismo tiempo mientras agachaban la cabeza.

-ustedes 2 son unos pecadores-al parecer hikari se había hecho una idea errónea de las palabras de los pilotos.

-no te equivocas, es un malentendido-intentaban reparar los pilotos, pero hikari estaba demasiado entrada en su imaginación, la cual era muy basta.

En ese momento llego misato quien iba acompañada por rei y por la doctora akagi, ya adentro a los 3 estudiantes aturdidos se les explico la situación.

-¿y cómo van?- preguntaba hikari a misato, mientras shinji y asuka se encontraban practicando unos ejercicios de sincronización.

-solo velo por ti misma-todos voltearon, hasta ahora iba bien, pero a los 15 segundos shinji cayo.

-es imposible, misato, ¿Cómo esperas que me rebaje al nivel del idiota de shinji?-asuka estaba molesta y había tirado los audífonos con los cuales ensayaban la música, culpando a shinji por lo sucedido, aunque ella había sido quien se había adelantado un poco en los pasos y al querer shinji de alcanzarla había caído.

-¿Qué? ¿La gran asuka langley se da por vencida?-misato trataba de motivarla usando su orgullo como catapulta, y está en respuesta había demostrado tener el ego más grande de todos los ahí presentes.

-no, de todas formas soy la única que puede hacerlo-misato sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-rei-llamo misato

-¿sí?-

-inténtalo-había ordenado misato a rei.

-sí, señorita katsuragi-rei recogió los audífonos y empezó a moverse junto a shinji, ambos tenían una sincronización increíble, no erraban ni un poco.

-bien, entonces creo que sería conveniente que rei piloteara la unidad 02- misato había herido el orgullo de asuka.

Esta en respuesta salió de la casa, hikari intento detenerla pero no lo logro, entonces se dirigió hacia shinji.

-shinji ve a buscarla-al parecer era más una orden que una petición.

-¿y yo por qué?-shinji estaba realmente confundido de la razones del por qué debía perseguir a una furica pelirroja la cual se enojaba por cualquier cosa, pero termino aceptando creyendo que eso ayudaría a que entrasen uno poco en confianza entre ambos.

La encontró a unas cuantas calles, mientras compraba un refresco unas papas fritas en una tienda de autoservicio.

Asuka lo vio desde el vidrio del refrigerador de donde tomaba su refresco.

-se que debo pilotear el Eva y lo hare- shinji solo la observaba, regresaron al edificio, pero en vez de regresar a apartamento se dirigieron a la azotea.

-deberías de dejar de hacer una guerra por cosas tan insignificantes como esa, misato solo trataba de darte motivación-shinji intentaba levantarle animo a su compañera, pero esta se empecinaba en hacer de su vida un campo de batalla.

-no es eso lo que me enoja, lo que me molesta es que la chica modelo me superara, pero ya verá, les demostrare, voy a mostrarles como se pelea contra un ángel, por eso, tu también debes de dejar de ser tan inútil y esforzarte-asuka dejaba ver una vez más su gran orgullo como piloto de evangelion.

Shinji dejo pasar este último comentario, estando satisfecho de que por lo menos ya estuviera más motivada.

Cuando miro con detenimiento a asuka comprendió, que no era que ella fuera la hija del demonio salida de los abismos más obscuros del infierno. Ella era solo una chica, que trataba de sobresalir, y como tal por dentro debía de ser bastante frágil, eso de cierta forma hizo que solo por un pequeño momento tuviera un sentimiento de ternura hacia con ella.

Asuka solo miraba la ciudad pensando en que ella tenía que hacer que tanto misato como la niña modelo se dieran cuenta de su superioridad.

-shinji… ¿Por qué viniste por mi?- asuka estaba un poco sonrojada, después de todo, ella le había hecho eso comentarios tan groseros, y su relación no era exactamente la mejor, pero el de todos fue el la fue la buscar.

-por que hikari me obligo-la honestidad de shinji hizo que toda intención de hacer las paces por parte de asuka se fueran por el drenaje.

-además, quería salir ya me había cansado de tantos ejercicios…-asuka no se quedo para oír lo que decía shinji, sino que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa

Este solo la vio irse, antes de sonreír, vio hacia la ciudad que el protegería, vio mas allá de lo que se había permitido ver antes, saco su celular, marco a Daniel.

-diga-Daniel contestaba a la llamada de shinji, el cual ya había dado fin a sus complejos.

-soy yo, en cuanto pueda, volveremos a practicar, adiós -colgó no quería oír los gritos eufóricos, conociendo lo sentimental que era Daniel.

Este por su parte se encontraba justamente con toda la demás banda, al colgar, lagrimas derramaban por sus ojos, después de todo, lo habían logrado de una manera u otra, de nuevo tocaría con shinji, de nuevo podrían estar juntos, como hacia tanto.

Shinji bajo al departamento en el que se encontraban las cosas que tampoco cabían en el departamento de misato, y de un cajón saco 2 fotos enmarcadas, en una se encontraba con jane, estaban frente a un restaurante, jane estaba recargada en el hombro de shinji, mientras este la abrazaba.

La otra foto era de todos los del grupo estaban con su maquillaje a excepción de jane y shinji, en esa ocasión habían llegado tarde, pues fue también cuando todo el grupo dio por fin a la verdad, de que ellos eran amantes, fue una ocasión según recordaba shinji bastante embarazosa, pero cuando estaba con jane, no había cosa demasiado vergonzosa como para que se arrepintiera alguna vez.

Ambas fotos las coloco sobre el piano.

Otros días fueron pasando, pero esta vez, los pilotos ya no se la pasaban peleando, sino que ahora trataban de llevar una mejor convivencia, aunque claro, solían tener aun sus diferencias, ambos se volvieron un poco más indulgentes.

Una noche antes del gran día, misato se tuvo que quedar en nerv, para acabar con reportes, y demás cosas aburridas.

Asuka salió del baño, con su ropa de dormir, shinji se encontraba tumbado boca arriba escuchando antiguas canciones que solía tocar, pues no quería que se le llegasen a olvidar ni los ritmos ni la letra de las canciones, ya que pronto volvería a las andanzas.

-¿Qué es lo que escuchas?-asuka siempre veía como shinji en su tiempo libre sacaba su reproductor y se privaba por largos ratos del mundo, en cierta forma, alguna veces también desaparecía por algunos minutos y regresaba más alegre escuchando su reproductor. La duda la carcomía por dentro, quería saber que era lo que escondía atrás de ese reproductor, por alguna razón le intrigaba el hecho de que shinji, aunque pareciera un libro abierto, fuera tan desconocido para ella, a pesar de llevar ya 2 semanas de vivir juntos lo único que sabía de él, era lo que había leído ya.

Tanto su personalidad, como su pasado, sus gustos, le eran un misterio total, y es que nunca se atrevía a iniciar una conversación con él, después de todo, de alguna manera lo veía como su rival.

-_ sophismus, _es un grupo que de hecho es de ale…-shinji fue groseramente interrumpido, por asuka la cual no creía que shinji fuera de los que gustan de ese género musical.

-¿te gusta _sophismus? _A mí me encanta, fui a todos los conciertos que dio en Alemania, incluso el ultimo, yo estaba entre las primeras filas cuando sucedió todo, fue realmente bastante impactante, aunque se nunca lograron atrapar al culpable-asuka había empezado a hablar como shinji nunca había visto estaba realmente emocionada, hasta cierto punto era espeluznante.

-me encanta _Betrüger _es tan genial, sin mencionar la voz que tiene y la habilidad, sabes, cada concierto el en una cancion toma un instrumento diferente para interpretar una cancion en total ah tocado de esta forma el violin, el piano, la guitarra, el chelo, la viola, la flauta, incluso una trompeta. Es realmente imcreible, ojala todos los chicos fueran como el, misterioso, lindo, con esos ojos tan intrigantes, seguro es una persona super elegante y bastante culta, en sus letras demuestra tan bien el sentimiento humano que...-asuka por fin despues de soltarle tal letaneria a shinji dio cuenta que este tenia una cara de espanto.

-emm, bueno oi rumores de que regresaran y se presentaran en tokio-3, aunque aun no hay fecha -shinji al percatarse del tipo de fanatica que es asuka, se dio cuenta de que era perfecta para empezar a esparcir el rumor del regreso de su grupo, depues de todo, cuando no estaban practicando o haciendo alguna otra cosa obligadamente juntos, usaba la laptop, para solo dios sabes que tipo de cosas.

-¿en serio?-A Asuka le brillaban los ojos al parecer shinji había encontrado una pequeña parte de su lado frágil.

-¿por cierto y misato?-asuka apenas se daba cuenta de la falta de su tutora.

-hoy trabajara hasta tarde, no llegara a dormir, nos vera mañana en nerv-shinji estaba de buen humor, había resuelto en si varios problemas esas 2 últimas semanas, creía que su productividad era de más aceptable.-

-ya veo. ¡Que bien!-entonces tomo unas cobijas y su colchoneta, las puso al otro lado del cuarto de shinji y cerro-shinji estaba de cierta forma algo mas tranquilo, no nesesitaba la presion de tenerla dormida junto a el, en una casa solo en pijama justo antes del dia de la batalla.

-este es el impenetrable muro de Jericó, ¿comprendes?, si pasas de esta línea tu cabeza será cortada-con esto dicho en una posición como de perrito, dándole una buena vista a shinji de sus pechos, cosa que fue a lo que este puso más atención cerro violentamente la puerta.

"me gusta mi cabeza donde se encuentra" pensó shinji y siguió escuchando muisca, hasta las altas horas de la noche, cuando oyó que asuka entraba a su habitación para dirigirse al baño, este no le hizo mucho caso seguía boca arriba con los ojos cerrados escuchando.

Pero su tranquilidad fue robada cuando sintió que alguien se había acostado junto a él, al voltear se encontró con 2 protuberancias de las cuales se podía ver la cara de la dueña volteando un poco más arriba.

Shinji estaba algo desconcertado, después de todo, al parecer asuka no era muy consciente de que caminara dormida, toco su mejilla, estaba fría, pues no se había tapado, ya en repetidas ocasiones había visto en la noche como misato tenía que acomodarle la cobija por su forma de dormir.

-ma…mama…mama-los ojos de asuka se humedecían mientras repetía estas palabras estando dormida, despertando una vez más la ternura de shinji, este se acerco y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

-tranquila, tranquila-le susurraba shinji a asuka, poco a poco asuka se fue calmando al hacerlo shinji opto por dormir algo alejado de ella, no quería despertar con el grito de ella en su oído por que habían dormido juntos.

Al otro día ya se encontraban en posición para atacar al ángel los evas estaban alineados, y ambos pilotos concentrados, cuando oyeron la música ambos evas fueron lanzados al exterior para enfrentar al ángel.

Hubo piruetas patadas y todo el circo, en si bastaba con ver un video de ballet profesional para darse a la idea de lo que había sido la batalla. Al final ambos evas realizaron una doble patada en el corazón del ángel, recorriendo un gran tramo. El ángel exploto, y los evas se quedaron sin energía.

El evangelion de asuka estaba en un agujero tumbado, mientras el de shinji quedo parado con una pose medio extraña, como dando las gracias al público, estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de aquel hoyo, entonces salió de su Eva el teléfono fuera de este empezó a sonar.

-diga-decía cortésmente shinji, mientras una silueta que representaba a asuka, siendo ya la tecnología de la década salía alado de él.

-¿Qué demonios haces hasta haya, y me dejaste aquí?-asuka estaba realmente molesta, al final había sido shinji el que se había terminado luciendo.

-cuando el ángel empezó a desquebrajarse di un salto desde su corazón para no terminar como tú, ya que en el plan de misato jamás mencionaron como terminaríamos después de la explosión del ángel- esto sorprendió a todos, los cuales voltearon a ver a la directora de operaciones, ya que si bien les había presentado una batalla bastante buena, y una baile muy fino, el final de asuka daba mucho que desear

-¿Qué? Mi función es exterminar a los ángeles, no entretenerlos- misato se zafo, por un momento todos habían olvidado que no era el recital de los chicos era la pelea contra un ángel.

Ya se encontraban en casa shinji y asuka, mientras misato seguía con sus reportes, cada vez que había una pelea con un ángel ganasen o perdiesen la que tenía que seguir dando reportes minuciosos eras ella frente de ella se apilaban papeles de tal manera que si quisiera bien podría hacer una ciudad en miniatura con ellos.

Shinji cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su departamento, donde se encontrasen aquellas pertenencias tan valiosas.

Tomo la guitarra eléctrica y el amplificador, subió a la azotea, donde nadie le molestaría, conecto el amplificador y detallo la afinación de su guitarra.

Pero asuka lo había planeado, con el fin de saber que escondía había ya varias veces en esos días hacer lo mismo, meterse en el baño por un buen tiempo esperando oír cuando shinji se fuera para seguirlo, pero no podía creerlo, al ver salir de la habitación de alado, con una guitarra y un amplificador, se sorprendió bastante, pues no sospechaba que el mismo aburrido shinji tocara un instrumento musical, entro en la habitación donde antes había estado shinji y se sorprendió, había demasiados instrumentos y partituras por doquier.

Pero a asuka le llamo la atención más que las otras cosas 2 cuadros enmarcados que se encontraban sobre el piano.

Se acerco, con cierta lentitud, cautela mas bien, no quería que nada de las cosas de ahí la vieran acercarse a esos cuadros, pareciera, que todos los instrumentos ahí resguardaran con recelo, aquellas fotografías.

Cuando tomo una de ellas, vio a shinji y a una chica, bastante guapa, se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde, estaban frente a un restaurante, de hecho si ella no recordaba mal, era un restaurante muy lujoso de Alemania, solo gente muy adinerada iba allí. Shinji de cierta forma en la foto se veía más brillante, feliz era la palabra que lo describía, si, el abrazaba con toda felicidad a aquella muchacha.

Dejo el cuadro a un lado. "claro es obvio, incluso shinji tiene su encanto, con esos ojos azules, pero… ¿Qué hacía en Alemania?"

Tomo el otro cuadro al tomarlo sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas.

"pero claro, esa chica era la violinista de _sophismus, _entonces… sí, eso era, shinji, ese chico tan misterioso, apacible, salvaje, alegre, pero con aura de tristeza, era él era _Betrüger _dejo el cuadro a un lado, eso había sido demasiada información para tan poco tiempo, pero aun tenia curiosidad, quería saber si en verdad shinji era "el".

Subió a la azotea donde había visto que shinji llevaba anteriormente su guitarra y su amplificador, pero no esperaba verlo así.

Shinji tenía la guitarra colgando, esta estaba conectada a su amplificador, no estaba a todo el volumen, pero ciertamente algo alto, prendía un cigarrillo, lo hacía como si tomara una bocanada de aire, tomaba la guitarra en sus manos, y empezaba a tocar, primero muy lento, luego fue acomodando el ritmo a cierto momento estable, luego lo volvió a bajar, abrió la boca, dejo caer el cigarro, y empezó a cantar mientras iba subiendo la intensidad de su toque de la guitarra.

_El reloj se mueve y yo lo hago al ritmo de las manecillas,_

_La gente grita, la gente alza las manos, pero no presto atención_

_Miro asía el cielo y solo quiero gritar,_

_Tomo una bocanada de libertad y me deshago de mis cadenas_

_Por un momento soy libre,_

_Por un momento puedo ser completamente yo,_

_Me deshago de aquellos complejos sobre quién soy, _

_Me deshago de pensamientos inútiles sobre a donde voy_

_Solo sigo el ritmo y comienzo a danzar_

_Escucha y recuerda no soy esclavo, solo por un momento soy libre_

_Los días ya no importan solo este momento,_

_Las personas gritan pero no quiero escuchar,_

_Las personas alzan las manos pero no me quiero dejar alcanzar_

_Es que no se dan cuenta el cielo esta tan cerca lo estoy tocando_

_Es que no se dan cuenta estoy en el límite de mi mismo_

_Estoy en el límite de lo que ellos me dejan ser_

_Dejo de ser uno de ellos_

_Me levanto de mi letargo y solo quiero gritar_

_No importando el grito de las personas me dedico a abrazar el cielo, _

_No importando que las personas me quieran alcanzar, solo quiero ir lejos._

_Aun lugar donde la realidad sea tan solo un sueño._

_Un mundo tan sub-real, que no me pueda despertar._

Entonces la guitarra se volvió más estruendosa al igual que la voz de shinji

_No quiero despertar de mi sueño, _

_No quiero escuchar solo quedarme en mi sueño, no quiero terminar de gritar_

_Deja un momento de gritar, comienza a escuchar_

_Deja de soñar, con que conoces mi mundo sub-real._

Shinji tocaba la guitarra ya bastante rápido, lentamente fue bajando su intensidad hasta que la interpretación hubo terminado. Asuka en la entrada de la azotea, estaba totalmente sin palabras, era él, verdaderamente shinji ikari era _Betrüger._

Asuka bajo corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, estaba demasiado asombrada, si él era el cantante de sophismus, entonces los otros chicos alemanes que habían ido eran su grupo, y _Die letzte Mätresse,_ era la ex amante de shinji, el había presenciado su muerte, segun se decía, despues del incidente el cantante de sophismus había desaparecido, la banda había declarado que se había retirado por un tiempo, y poco tiempo despues, tampoco se sabía ya nada de ellos.

Shinji inocentemente iba entrando al departamento con sus auriculares, iba bastante feliz y relajado, despues de cantar simplemente el sentimiento era bastante tranquilizador, apenas entro a la sala, un sartenazo en plena cara, seguido de varios trastos, dejando a shinji tirado en el piso, cuando por fin había acabado el ataque de la cocina hacia él, asomo un poco la cabeza, viendo que era asuka la que le había atacado.

-¿es que ya te has vuelto de verdad loca?-shinji estaba bastante adolorido por los trastes que le habían lanzado cual proyectiles.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar así a la banda shinji? ¿o debería decir _Betrüger_?-asuka al parecer más que otra cosa estaba enfadada con shinji por hacer que la banda se disolviera, pues con toda la información que le dieron a procesar, aun no se había dado totalmente cuenta de los hechos como se habían suscitado.

Shinji estaba sorprendido, bastaba con ver a asuka para saber más o menos como se había enterado.

-yo… sin comentarios- y ahí iba shinji corriendo a su habitación a toda velocidad, pero apena puso el primer pie dentro, un sartén le volvió a atacar haciéndolo caer.

-bueno, ¿tu quien te crees asuka? Lo que haya hecho de mi vida no te incumbe, tú no sabes por lo que pase, no tienes la más remota idea de quién soy, no quieras venir ahora a darme un sermón de lo que hice, además si bien es cierto que fue un error en mi vida, ya te dije que la banda y yo volveremos a tocar, apenas vayamos a la escuela podre empezar a practicar de nuevo con ellos. ¡Así que deja de atacarme niña terrorista!- a shinji como a toda persona en sus cabales le había molestado de sobremanera el hecho de que una chica que no le conocía aun bien, le atáquese apenas entrara en su casa.

Asuka sabía que shinji tenía razón, no importaba que tanto tiempo habían vivido ya juntos, ella no tenía idea de quién era, aun ahora que sabía que él había sido un ídolo en su país, eso no significaba nada, para él, de hecho a él no le importaba un poco siquiera lo que ella llegara a pensar de él.

Al no tener forma de responderle a shinji en un acto reflejo intento desviar el tema.

-misato lo sabia ¿cierto?, y no me ah dicho nada al respecto-asuka por más que lo intentaba, no podía lograr que shinji dejara pasar el asunto, su mirada tan penetrante la ponía de alguna manera nerviosa.

Shinji se acerco rápidamente a ella, mientras asuka retrocedía hasta caer con el trasero por enfrente. Entonces shinji se paro frente a ella acerco su rostro, hasta apenas unos 25 cm de la cara de ella. No dejaba de mirarla, su actitud era firme, decidida, completamente en calma.

-te presentare a los chicos del grupo… pero deja de ponerte tan histérica, eres demasiado escandalosa- con esto dicho shinji dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba cansado de tocar antes, quería un pequeño descanso, además el día de mañana se tendría que levantar temprano pues tenía que ir a la escuela y enfrentarse con uno de esos letales abrazos que le daba Daniel cuando estaba demasiado animado. Así que dejo a asuka ahí sentada en el piso con la boca semi-abierta.

Al otro día apenas daba un paso fuera de su habitación para bañarse y se encontró con que asuka ya se había preparado y se encontraba desayunando, lo hacía con una velocidad extraordinaria.

Misato apenas había terminado su jornada de trabajo, metió la llave en la puerta de su siempre normal casa, ella esperaba entrar, encontrarse con un shinji, que justamente por esos minutos andaba sin playera, antes de meterse a bañar, asuka aun en la cama, pen-pen dormido, shinji le daría la bienvenida, y si ella se hacia la dramática y se tiraba al suelo shinji iría como un caballero sonriendo a cargarla hasta su cuarto, está sola imagen de su llegada era suficiente para darle ánimos, pero al entrar se encontró a una asuka desayunando rápido, a un pen-pen desayunando igualmente ya, y a shinji en pijama saliendo de la habitación, por lo menos no llevaba playera.

-ah, buenos días misato-shinji la saludaba cordialmente como siempre, así que no retrocedería al plan.

-aah, shinji estoy exhausta - decía misato mientras se iba dejando caer lentamente al piso.

Pero asuka al ver esto, y saber lo que haría shinji, tomo misato de la mano, y la arrojo cual trasto a su habitación, cerrándole la puerta. Misato por el golpe contra la pared y el cansancio había quedado dormida en el acto.

Shinji estaba un poco divertido así que simplemente se paró un momento en la puerta del baño, volteo a ver a asuka.

-parece que recuerdas lo que te prometí ayer, pero deja de hacer tantas locuras, por más que te apures, el reloj ira a la misma velocidad, date un respiro, ¿o quieres estar toda sudada para cuando veamos a la banda?-con esta traumante incógnita para asuka shinji se metió a bañar bastante divertido.

Mientras asuka rápidamente se iba a su cuarto a cambiarse por otro uniforme, volverse a echar perfume, y peinarse nuevamente.

Para cuando hubo terminado shinji ya se encontraba desayunando.

-no importa que tanto te apures, sigues siendo una chica, y para arreglarte necesitas tiempo, vámonos, ya es hora - decía shinji levantándose de la mesa.

Asuka no había dicho nada estaba demasiado emocionada como para reclamarle algo a shinji.

Al llegar a la escuela, asuka estaba algo nerviosa, cuando volteo a ver a shinji, vio que tenia colgando a Daniel, uno de los chicos nuevos, y que debía ser de la banda.

Este estaba abrazando con total entusiasmo a shinji, incluso lo cargo sobre sus hombres, contra la voluntad de shinji. Entonces llegaron los demás chicos todos llevaban esa aura de tranquilidad y obscuridad en ellos. Se veían simplemente sublimes para asuka, quien sabía quienes eran realmente.

-asuka ellos… ¿asuka?-shinji le iba a empezar a presentar a los chicos, pero apenas este había empezado asuka se empezó a desplomar… se había desmayado de la impresión.

Cuando despertó apenas había abierto un poco los ojos un poco, vio la silueta de dos personas al ver más claramente vio que eran shinji y la chica modelo.

-entonces te veo despues de clases-decía shinji sonriendo a rei, sin darse cuenta de que una persona los podía escuchar.

-si-decía rei, pero lo decía mientras sonreía, incluso había movido la cabeza un poco en modo de afirmación.

Entonces shinji se acerco a rei, cerró los ojos y le beso la mejilla, esto puso un poco colorada a rei la cual se retiro.

Asuka estaba consternada, durante el tiempo que había visto a la niña modelo, esta jamás le había dirigido siquiera la mirada, ni a ella ni a nadie más, no hablaba, y jamás sonreía, de hecho no tenía ninguna expresión humana.

El ver a shinji y a rei así hizo que se preguntara si ellos salían.

Shinji se acerco a asuka, esta cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida, no quería que el supiera que lo había visto la primera.

-pff, debes de ser en verdad bastante desafortunada, mira que por fin poder conocer a tus ídolos y desmayarte en el acto, ah de ser atroz, pero no te preocupes, te prometí que te los presentaría y lo hare, de verdad que eres problemática, asuka langley- shinji le decía esto a asuka pensando que estaba dormida, se acerco a ella y le beso la frente, despues de esto regreso a sus clases.

Cuando shinji se había ya ido, asuka volvió a abrir los ojos de par en par, estaba toda roja, "ese idiota, pervertido, se ah atrevido a besarme".

**Bueno eh aquí la octava entrega de este fict, para serles sinceros por algunos problemas personales, no les aseguro que el tiempo que me tardo en publicar se reduzca, al ser este mi mayor intervalo eh intentado poner más historia que en los otros capítulos.**

**A propósito, un amigo mío al que le di un enlace para que leyese mi fict, me ah preguntado quien canta las canciones que pongo. Déjenme aclararles, que simplemente me las invente, no quieran empezar a buscar las canciones, porque en sí, no han sido cantadas por nadie XD.**

**Dudas, aclaraciones, consejos, criticas. Uh otro tipo de comentario dejar "review" (nunca sé si lo escribo bien)**


	9. desconocido

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, haci que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 8: desconocido **

Shinji después de haber dejado a asuka se dirigió asía su salón, al paso de 2 horas asuka ya estaba ahí también estaba algo molesta por lo que se veía, sus ojos podían mostrar claramente una especie de rayo infrarrojo que era disparado asía shinji el cual tenía una inusual sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En el receso Elena, Daniel, Rigardo, Alexander y shinji se encontraban comiendo juntos en la azotea de la escuela.

Shinji se sentó en una esquina de la reja, los otros chicos le rodearon.

-empieza la primera sesión oficial seria de _sophysmus_, primer dato a tratar… ¿Cómo haremos que Elena vista en el concierto próximo?- shinji llevaba una mirada seria, una voz severa, y sobre todo, una curiosa percepción de la palabra "seriedad".

-yo voto por que lleve bikini… con botas!-Daniel mostro su proposición.

-no, es mejor solo lleve la parte inferior del bikini, y las botas deben ser de cuero-Rigardo tenía una pose pensativa mientras describía la vestimenta deseada.

-jajaja, principiantes, es obvio que Elena, debe llevar solo las botas ¡y deben ser militares!-Alexander había gritado esto último, sus compañero lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, antes de empezar a aplaudir, a excepción de Elena, la cual mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-bien siendo aclarado el primer punto vamos al segundo, ¿Qué tomaremos después del concierto?-shinji seguía con una pose de seriedad al igual que sus masculinos compañeros.

De repente una ráfaga negra dejo a los 4 chicos con una bota marcada en la frente.

-escuchen parvada de idiotas, ¡ni loca voy a llevar solo botas! Y si quieren seguir viviendo espero que lo recuerden, yo decido lo que llevo puesto en cada concierto y punto, además antes de planear lo que pasara después del concierto o durante el concierto, ¿no se les olvida algo?- Elena había hecho ya acto de violencia ante sus estúpidos compañeros.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y al parecer comprendieron, shinji volvió a hablar.

Muy bien, entonces pasando al punto 1 versión 2, ¿en qué deberíamos llegar al concierto?-shinji ahora mostraba una pose de líder, el sol parecía servirle solo a él pareciera que su función era el hacerlo más brillante.

-¡imbéciles!, para empezar ¿Cuál concierto?, ni siquiera hemos practicado, o hecho alguna recopilación, tampoco hemos recurrido a un lugar donde dar este concierto, ya no tenemos representante ni disquera que nos patrocine, necesitamos reaparecer de alguna manera en el mapa.- los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, y por fin, de verdad comprendieron, shinji sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-nosotros no necesitamos reaparecer, el mundo necesita recurrir de nuevo a nosotros, escuchen con atención, nuestro primer concierto será en 1 mes en esta escuela, el sábado de la segunda semana para ser precisos, se tocaran 7 canciones, practicaremos 2 veces a la semana, ósea los fines de semana, en caso de que haya alguna emergencia en esos días, se repondrá el lunes siguiente si el día del concierto hay emergencia, se hará el miércoles de esa misma semana, entre semana ustedes deben practicar con sus instrumentos, les prohíbo vivir sin haber practicado de menos 1 hora diaria-shinji tenía la mirada severa, la espalda erecta y miraba a todos sus compañeros a los ojos, estos por su parte le miraban atentamente.

Una pausa de silencio se dio durando 10 segundos, en los cuales los presentes sacaron una pluma y un cuaderno, de solo dios sabe dónde.

-la lista y orden de las canciones será la siguiente, "_lagrima de soldado", "alma, corazón y vacio", "libertinaje", "sol de medianoche", "clamando" _las otras dos canciones serán escritas para mañana, las compondremos el sábado, y se perfeccionaran este domingo, ya se hablo con el director de la escuela sobre el evento y no habrá cambio de planes-shinji miro a todos antes de preguntar-¿dudas, aclaraciones?-los chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-habrá un viaje a Okinawa, haremos buceo y demás actividades, el viaje será para dentro de 2 semanas y durara 4 días, desde el jueves hasta el domingo entrada la tarde, ¿eso nos dejara con un fin de semana sin practicar, o llevaremos los instrumentos?-Alexander fue el que hablo en nombre de los otros 3 integrantes.

-no, yo no sabía de esa salida…supongo que fue anunciada cuando fui a dejar a asuka a la enfermería, en cualquier caso deberán de practicar ese fin de semana ustedes solos, pues yo no iré al viaje, dudo mucho que nerv, me deje salir de tokio-3, por algo el servicio secreto esta siempre siguiéndonos no creo que se por seguridad precisamente, el lunes y martes siguientes al viaje, practicaremos juntos 2 horas- siendo eso todo, les doy permiso para poder chismear como viejas de vecindad- shinji dio por terminada la sesión de ese día, todos se relajaron y sonrieron.

-pff, nunca quiero volver a tener una reunión seria es demasiado cansado-Daniel estaba relajándose, mientras abría su almuerzo.

-pero si tu casi no participaste, bueno, en si casi ninguno lo hizo, pero si fue exhausto-Elena ya se encontraba a un lado de shinji de alguna manera, cuando dijo esto.

-oye shinji, dinos, ¿Cómo fue la reunión con tu padre de la que nos hablaste por chat?-Alexander quería curiosear un poco sobre la vida de shinji.

-es cierto, cuéntanos, ¿intentaste darle alguna patada voladora, al más puro estilo de goku?-Rigardo estaba impaciente por oír a shinji y tanto Daniel como Elena, habían ya puesto sus ojos en shinji también.

-mmm, fue bastante reveladora… ahora sé que mi padre se ah vuelto judío, además de eso, sigue siendo un maldito, no cambio demasiado a como lo recuerdo- shinji fue al grano con la pregunta

-después de esa ocasión no eh vuelto a hablar con mi padre, mas para aclarar mi sueldo, puramente profesional, no le eh vuelto a hablar-los compañeros de shinji lo miraron, aun cuando su expresión era despreocupada, comprendieron que eso no hacia feliz a shinji.

La campana sonó en esos momentos, y se dirigieron a su salón, donde el día ocurrió normalmente, al final de la clase, todos se retiraban rápidamente, se encontraban solo shinji asuka y rei, asuka se acerco a shinji con una mirada algo agresiva, pero no precisamente apuntando furia asía algo. Era más bien una expresión que denotaba carácter.

-ya es tarde, vámonos ya, baka-shinji-, rei se encontraba en su puesto sin moverse, solo mirando de reojo a asuka, solo esperando como normalmente sucedía, a que shinji le dijera que entonces se fueran, y salieran a algún lugar a comer y a hacer alguna cosa ya fuera solo pasear, ver una película, o solo la acompañaba a casa, pero ahora había una diferencia, desde que asuka había llegado no habían hecho nada de eso, y ahora que shinji le había dicho que lo hicieran, asuka de cierta manera… rei no sabía cómo explicarlo, era como si le fuera arrebatado… como si ella perdiera… no, no sabía cómo expresarlo.

-lo siento asuka, ¿puedes regresar tu sola? Le prometí a rei que saldríamos – shinji sonreía, mientras decía esto, asuka solo apretó los dientes, y se dirigió a la puerta, al llegar a lumbral paro y volteo una expresión de superioridad apareció en su rostro.

-haz lo que quieras- regreso la mirada velozmente y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Shinji solo la miro algo desconcertado, después dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y suavizo su expresión que hasta ese momento era de confusión. Se acerco a rei y sonrió de nuevo.

-¿lista ya?- dijo tomando su maleta y parándose junto a rei, mirándola divertido.

-si- rei, tomo sus cosas y solo siguió a shinji sin articular palabra.

Mientras salían caminando del colegio asuka los miraba desde una ventana, caminando juntos a quien sabe dónde. Ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo añoro la compañía de alguien.

-hoy te mostrare un restaurante bastante bueno, es japonés, pero sirven cosas realmente deliciosas- shinji decía esto a rei la cual lo miraba sin decir palabra o hacer expresión.

Después de comer shinji la acompaño a casa, durante ese tiempo solo decía de vez en cuando una que otra cosa, shinji le contaba cosas sobre la banda, y le contaba anécdotas pasadas, anécdotas que a él lo hacían reír, cuando el reía, por alguna razón se sentía cálida.

Al llegar a casa, se encontró con una asuka viendo televisión, Misato aun no llegaba.

-shinji, es tu turno de hacer la cena, tengo hambre-decía asuka sin voltearlo a ver siquiera.

Shinji se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a hacer malabares con la comida, después de una hora un banquete estaba ya listo, a los 5 minutos Misato abría la puerta, encontrándose con una agradable olor, al entrar en el comedor vio a shinji poniendo la mesa, para los 3 asuka miraba entretenida una comedia que la mantenía tranquila.

-ya llegue- decía Misato algo cansada por el trabajo.

-bienvenida-le sonreía shinji, haciendo que a Misato le entrara cierto calor.

-parece que estas de buen humor-decía Misato sentándose.

Cuando lo hizo asuka se levanto de la sala eh hizo lo mismo. Shinji trajo la comida deseada por las 2 mujeres, empezaron a comer cuando llego el guisado asuka ya no podía más.

-Misato, vamos a tener un viaje a Okinawa y…- fue cortada por Misato que pasaba un pedazo de carne de su comida.

-ustedes no pueden ir- decía Misato feliz con su cerveza alado de ella.

-¿Por qué razón no se nos permite ir?, es un viaje escolar y todos nuestros compañero irán- asuka, tenía ya cierta molestia ahora con Misato.

-no podemos permitirnos la ausencia de 2 pilotos de evangelion, pues si mientras ustedes no están, atacase un ángel no podríamos hacerle frente, fue la orden-Misato esperaba que con esto la discusión fuera al pasado, pero aun no conocía bien la perseverancia de asuka.

-¿quién fue el que dio la orden?-pregunto indignada asuka- tu superior y directora de operaciones, ósea yo mera- a Misato ya empezaba a hacerle efecto el alcohol.

-shinji haz entrar en razón a esta mujer, son los mejores días de nuestras vidas las que están en juego- asuka buscaba el apoyo de shinji que hasta ahora había estado cenando sin meterse en la discusión de las mujeres.

-yo ya esperaba que no, nos dejaran ir, Misato tiene razón, tenemos responsabilidad por ser pilotos de eva, no somos adolecentes ordinarios- miro a asuka que estaba a punto de estallar, así que decidió cambiar la estrategia y dejar que su propia ideología fuera la que le venciera.

-tú lo has dicho no asuka, somos mejores que el promedio, y parte de eso, es proteger a los que no pueden, ¿o es que tu como piloto piensas dejar de lado tu obligación?, eso sería como abandonar el evangelion y ser una chica ordinaria sin nada mas en especial,-asuka al no tener a donde ir, termino por sentarse y regocijarse con su orgullo.

-de acuerdo supongo que no tengo opción, después de todo ser tan talentosa no fácil.- decía una orgullosa asuka, manteniendo el alto su gran ego.

Misato miraba agradeciendo a shinji mientras este le sonreía. Después de la cena Misato fue a dormir, mientras shinji se quedo lavando los trastos, y asuka miraba televisión, al acabar con los trastes, Shinji se dirigió asía donde se encontrar asuka.

-asuka… se que estas molesta, y tienes razón en estarlo, pero te recompensare por ello-decía shinji acercándose y sentándose junto a asuka, esta se volteo verlo, shinji le tenía los ojos clavados apaciblemente, mientras asuka trataba de atravesarlo con los suyos.

-este fin de semana, empezamos a practicar la banda y yo, ¿te gustaría ir?, también te guardare un lugar hasta enfrente en el próximo concierto que será dentro de 5 semanas en la escuela.-shinji sabía que con esto resolvería el problema y tendría de nuevo a una feliz fiera.

Asuka cambio su expresión inmediatamente, ya no estaba enojada volvía a estar animada.

"supongo que después de todo hoy no pude presentarle como es debido a la banda y por eso estaba tan irritada".

A asuka en si se le olvido la razón de su enojo. Solo corrió a su habitación y empezó a buscar entre su ropa.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-a shinji le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa la reacción de su compañera piloto, pues esta vez ella no articulo palabra lo cual ya era deporsi extraño.

-es obvio, preparando mi ropa para ir a su práctica, debe de ser genial, espero poder pedirle a todos sus autógrafos.

-asuka… la práctica es hasta el sábado, así que no te apresures tanto-dicho eso shinji bostezo y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba realmente cansado ese día había sido agotador.

El resto de la semana había pasado normalmente, shinji y rei no habían salido, y eso de alguna manera hacía sentir mejor a asuka, mientras que rei se sentía algo distanciada de shinji. los integrantes de _sophysmus_ por su parte habían estado practicando diario como se les había dicho, shinji ya les había dado la letra de la canción, y todos habían estado componiendo la melodía durante la semana, toji y kensuke, habían estado todo el tiempo junto a shinji, viendo lo que pasaba con su banda, estaban realmente sorprendidos de que shinji fuera una estrella del metal, en la escuela se colgaron carteles a cargo de asuka, sobre el concierto que tomaría lugar el sábado, dentro de 5 semanas, había puesto en ellas la silueta de los 5, era obvio para la escuela de quienes se trataba, ya todo se empezaba a preparar. Pronto llego el sábado, ya eran las 9 cuando shinji salió de la bañera, Misato estaba aun dormida, se le había dejado el desayuno ya en la mesa, asuka y shinji salieron a las 9:45, parta ir al lejano cuarto de alado, ahí ya se encontraban todos los chicos, asuka estaba emocionada.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla gastada, con un _a_gujero en la pierna izquierda y otro más en la rodilla derecha, llevaba una playera negra de manga corta, la cual se le pegaba al cuerpo, tenia peinada una coleta y llevaba unos tenis converse, se sentó en un lado del cuarto que le indico shinji para observar como llevarían acabo la ejecución.

Estaba ya Alexander en la batería golpeado entre si sus butacas, después de cuatro golpes Daniel desde su guitarra Elena desde el bajo y Rigardo en el teclado ejecutaban "libertinaje", pero de alguna manera aunque estaba bastante bien shinji sintió que le s faltaba algo, al terminar la interpretación se miraron unos a otros, todos se habían dado cuenta, pero ninguno quería decirlo, ningún quería que shinji se derrumbara de nuevo sabían que remplazar a jane era imposible, ya había sido difícil siquiera hacer que regresara a la música.

-necesitamos una violinista-shinji sabiendo que sus compañeros no lo dirían por temor, hasta cierto punto por protegerlo revelo la necesidad que sentía, y es que no era que se oyeran mal, pero el violín hacia que sus interpretaciones de alguna manera fueran mejores, no sabía cómo explicarlo, era ese sonido suave que se volvía agudo y grave, lo que a ellos los diferenciaba de muchas otras bandas.

-yo sé tocar el violín-dijo sin pensar asuka, todos la voltearon a ver, shinji la miro y rio maquiavélicamente.

Asuka estaba algo asustada no comprendiendo bien que iba a pasar.

-sobre ella!- grito shinji y todos empezaron a perseguir a asuka.


	10. quien toque el violín lo hará con shinji

**Nota del autor: Evangelion es de propiedad de GAINAX, así que ahí del soplón que delate mi fict. XD**

**Episodio 10: ¿quién tocara el violín, tocara con shinji!**

Después de capturar a asuka shinji le dio un Stradivarius, la chica lo tomo con algo de miedo.

-muy bien, veamos, toca "caminando bajo tu luna"-le ordeno shinji a asuka, esta normalmente se hubiera puesto a replicar sobre quién diablos le había dado el derecho de darle ordenes, pero este shinji que ella tenía frente a sus ojos no se parecía en nada al shinji que ella veía diariamente, este tenía una mirada profundamente fría, se podía sentir un glaciar si uno se aceraba.

Asuka nerviosamente se acomodo los dedos, y empezó a tocar, los demás miraban sin poner expresión alguna en sus rostros, entonces para evitar más nerviosismo asuka cerró los ojos y simplemente se dedico a tocar lo mejor que podía, nunca espero que algún día ella realmente estaría frente a su banda favorita, y además tocando una de sus canciones favoritas.

-para- dijo shinji, agacho la mirada y fue a recoger un estuche de violín, este era de color plateado, no, más bien si se le veía de cerca se podía apreciar, que la parte superficial tenía una capa de plata.

Lo abrió y saco un violín algo raro, este igualmente era un Stradivarius, pero era muy viejo, encima era de color negro, las cuerdas estaban brillando bastante, tena rosas azules pintadas en la parte de abajo, para asuka simplemente era hermoso, único, sublime. Los demás chicos al ver el violín en las manos de shinji se sorprendieron bastante, ese era el violín de jane.

Shinji se acerco a asuka, esta por un momento se emociono, pero entonces shinji tomo la pose en la que tocaba el violín, y empezó a tocar la misma canción que asuka estaba tocando momentos antes, cuando empezó a tocar aquel violín, todo en la sala parecía desaparecer para los presentes, bastaba con cerrar los ojos y una tragedia era llevada a su imaginación como por arte de la entonada, shinji se entrego al violín, se balanceaba rítmicamente, su rostro en momentos denotaba dolor y sufrimiento, al final de la entonada una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho, de manera sincronizado a cundo esta cayo la tonada termino.

-eres buena asuka, pero… te falta bastante-shinji miro a asuka con una sonrisa que trataba de consolarla, pero asuka se sentía ofendida- bueno aquí acaba la sesión de hoy, anuncio que habrá una búsqueda de violinista, empezando desde el lunes, ahora vamos a comer algo de carne, que estoy realmente hambriento- les dijo sonriendo a los chicos, estos miraban algo preocupados a shinji, este fue y guardo el violín.

Todos fueron a un restaurante a comer, menos asuka quien decidió mejor quedarse en casa diciendo que estaba exhausta, claro que se dieron cuenta de la razón por la que no los acompañaba, pero ninguno podía decir que shinji estuviera equivocado, sin embargo, nunca habían visto que alguien tocara como lo hacían jane y shinji, simplemente se les hacía difícil de creer que pudiera haber alguien que les igualara.

En la noche se siguieron a un bar de mala muerte que estaba en las cercanías de por donde ellos estaban, todos estaban tomando algo de vodka, mientras platicaban animadamente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir siempre a bares tan feos?- criticaba Elena

-pues porque si fuéramos a un lugar con más popular no nos dejarían entrar por ser menores de edad- shinji la miraba divertido, siempre era igual, desde antaño, nunca iba a olvidar la primera vez que visitaron un bar, fue también su debut como banda.

Ya de regreso estaba en casa shinji entrada la madrugada, llego algo ebrio así que fue de la manera más silenciosa posible a su habitación, al entrar simplemente se dejo caer en su cama, hacia ya mucho que no tomaba, solo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales, y esa, la reunión de su banda había sido una de ellas.

En ese momento asuka se asomo a su cuarto y se percato de su olor a alcohol, esto hizo que diera una mirada de confusión después de todo, ya había visto a shinji con un cigarro y ahora también ebrio, no quería encontrar a un piloto de evangelion la próxima vez drogado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llegar en ese estado, que pasaría si un angel apareciera justo ahora?-asuka entro de lleno a la habitación de shinji y le regaño yendo a su dirección.

-seguramente se me bajaría la borrachera jajaja, oye asuka sabes… estoy ebrio jajaja-shinji por su parte aun tenía una fiesta por dentro.

-sabes, el descartarte a sido algo que a los chicos no hizo muy felices, realmente yo esperaba que pudieras tocar con nosotros, lo siento asuka, es… es… ¡es tan triste!-shinji comenzaba a llorar pero se detuvo en seco-¿y tu como porque me estas regañando? ¡Tú no eres mi mama!- shinji ahora parecía indignado.

-habla serio por favor, no te regañare o diré nada, pero tienes que contarme, ¿Por qué fumas y tomas siendo tan joven?- asuka aprovechaba el estado de ebriedad de shinji para mostrar su preocupación por el.

Shinji puso el rostro serio –después de que me fui de casa tenía demasiados problemas, fue jane quien me salvo, pero ella misma no estaba exenta de tener problemas, ambos fumábamos juntos, y a veces tomábamos algún licor, aunque lo hacíamos mas como una travesura, era la forma en que esperábamos que nuestro sufrimiento durara menos, se puede decir que era un suicidio lento, pero ahora ella no está, y yo quiero estar con ella, así que hago esto para acercarme un poco a lo que fue nuestros tiempos juntos, simplemente por eso- shinji tenía una mirada que denotaba una tristeza absoluta.

Asuka pensó un momento lo que acababa de escuchar, ella sabía que jane aun era la persona a la que shinji mas amaba en el mundo, el hecho de pedirle que dejara sus costumbres tan de golpe seria una pérdida de tiempo.

-bien, duérmete ya entonces, mañana hay escuela-

Shinji obedeciendo a asuka se tapo y cerró los ojos. –Asuka… te veías hermosa mientras tocabas-fue lo último antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo, lo cual hizo que asuka se sonrojara y fuera directamente a dormir, con ensueños de las palabras de shinji.

Estaban ya los chicos en la escuela en sus usuales bolitas de amigos, cuando el profesor entro en el aula.

-hoy les presentare a un nuevo estudiante, puedes pasar- abriendo la puerta apareció un chico de piel pálida y ojos carmesí.

-mi nombre es kaworu nagisa, soy transferido de un pueblo cercano, amo leer, y me gusta tocar diversos instrumentos-las chicas se emocionaron y los chicos refunfuñaron, shinji sonrió malévolamente.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, al llegar la hora del almuerzo los chicos y chicas del salón rodearon a kaworu interrogándole.

-como se llama tu pueblo, ¿no es hinamizawa?-

-¿qué música te gusta?-

-¿Qué actriz porno es tu preferida?-

-¿usas tanga?-

-¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-

Shinji se metió en el extraño interrogatorio de sus compañeros y se dirigió directamente a kaworu.

-soy del club de música, estamos buscando al violinista perfecto, ve después de clases a nuestro club, quisiera ver tus habilidades con el violín- con esto dicho shinji sintió que ya podía escuchar una respuesta de su compañero que pareciera se había pegado la sonrisa de una revista y se la había dejado permanentemente.

-claro, ahí estaré, gracias por la invitación, oye…me gustan tus ojos azules-tras esto dicho los chicos se alejaron un paso del, y a las chicas se les empezaron a ocurrir cosas pervertidas sobre kaworu y shinji.

-gracias por el cumplido, te veré entonces-shinji no hizo caso al último comentario de kaworu, pues este ya estaba acostumbrado a que un hombre se la pasara diciéndole que le adoraba, si ese era Daniel.

Al acabar las clases kaworu se dirigió como se lo había pedido su compañero de clases al salón del club de música. Al entrar estaba él y otra chica, según recordaba le habían dicho que se llamaba Elena, mientras el chico se llamaba shinji. Al entrar shinji le dio un violín común y corriente, kaworu lo tomo y sonriendo pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres que toque?-

-¿conoces a sophysmus?-shinji preguntaba antes de pedirle tocar la misma melodía que le había pedido a asuka.

-sí, me agradaba su música- admitía kaworu con mirada nostálgica.

-muy bien entonces…"caminando bajo la luna"-shinji estaba esperando a que este empezara a tocar.

Kaworu afino de manera algo extraña el violín, pues los sonidos no concordaban muy bien, luego tomo posición y empezó a tocar, se agitaba de un lado a otro, Elena tenia la boca abierta, era como escuchar y ver al mismo shinji con el violín, shinji igualmente estaba impactado para cuando kaworu termino de tocar restauro su sonrisa y su postura a la que había traído todo el día.

-¿y bien, como lo hice?-kaworu estaba esperando una crítica de sus compañeros mientras estos mantenían un rosto de sorpresa.

-felicidades, a partir de este momento, eres parte de sophysmus-con esto kaworu mostro su cara de sorpresa, la cual sorprendió también a los presentes.

**Este episodio fue muy corto yo lo sé, pero bueno mejor de poco en poco, y no tardarme 6 meses en volver a subir algo, muy bien quejas sugerencias comentarios dejar review. Que conste que ahora quejas por tardanza no se aceptan!**


	11. terror en el magma

**Nota del autor: ¡Evangelion es de mi propiedad!... ¡no señor abogado no se lleven mis cosas! Ok Evangelion es propiedad de Gainax XD**

**Episodio 11: amenaza roja**

El viaje a Okinawa se acercaba una noche antes del viaje shinji se encontraba en su habitación donde se encontraban sus más preciadas pertenencias entre ellas se encontraba en un rincón casi imperceptible una pequeña muñeca de porcelana con facciones bastantes detalladas, era la viva imagen de jane, esa muñeca que shinji le había regalado la navidad anterior a su muerte, ahí estaba el observándola, mientras al mismo tiempo una Asuka le vigilaba desde la entrada del cuarto shinji tomo la muñeca en brazos y sonrió. La dejo de nuevo en su lugar justo a un lado del violín negro, ese violín que era especial y único, no por el hecho de que era un Stradivarius antiquísimo, sino por el hecho de que era el violín con el que jane hacia esa música que lo hipnotizaba, era el instrumento con el que la melodía de su alma se regocijaba con su sonido y esa canción que tocaban únicamente el uno para el otro.

Camino hacia el balcón del departamento sentándose en el barandal mirando la ciudad su tranquilidad y a la vez su fragilidad.

-¿Te vas quedar en la puerta toda la noche?- shinji miro de reojo a Asuka quien entro con el rostro algo ruborizado.

Asuka paro junto a shinji, lo miro sus ojos tan expresivos no podían ocultar el sufrimiento por el que este había pasado, se preguntaba cómo es que se había mantenido en pie, como es que a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo aun cuando se notaba que algunas cosas le removían el interior y le hacían recordar cosas dolorosas. Shinji saco su cajetilla de cigarros y tomo un cigarrillo lo encendió dejando que el humo llenara sus pulmones mirando como el humo que sacaba formaba parte de nada.

-¿no eres demasiado joven para fumar?-preguntaba Asuka algo intrigada.

-depende, es cosa de matices, después de todo no consideran que somos demasiado jóvenes para salvar el mundo, es mi forma de desahogarme- shinji estaba algo pensativo ese día, después de todo, ya habían pasado varios días practicando kaworu se acoplo muy bien a la banda de echo según Daniel demasiado, pues ciertamente de vez en cuando se acercaba de manera algo extraña a shinji, pero este ya no lo veía raro, después de todo Daniel sí que parecía un acosador en algunos días.

Asuka estiro mano y tomo el cigarrillo de la mano de shinji cuando lo acerco a su boca este se lo arrebato.

-nunca dije que eso justificara que lo hiciera, tampoco dije que estuviera bien, y no lo recomiendo-. Asuka miro a shinji algo pensativa.

-eso es algo hipócrita ¿no crees?-

-lo es, pero es mi forma de ver las cosas- shinji dejo ir un suspiro mientras ambos se quedaron viendo la ciudad por la que luchaban.

Ya estaban viendo la ida de sus amigos mientras cada uno le daba pequeñas frases de burla.

Incluso kaworu le había hecho cierta burla y eso ya era mucho.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en la alberca de nerv los 3 elegidos, mientras Rei daba vuelta tras vuelta a la alberca Asuka tomaba un poco el sol, esperando, esperando… esperando, hasta que se canso de esperar, shinji desde que llegaron se la había pasado tras una laptop.

-deja de ser tan aburrido, si no podemos ir a bucear a Okinawa hagámoslo aquí, anímate y vamos a nadar-. Asuka se paro junto a shinji mientras le decía esto, pero este no la volteo a ver.

-en un momento iré, por ahora debo de terminar de programar los fuegos pirotécnicos y el orden en que el video y las luces aparecerán en, el concierto…- se corto de su discurso cuando volteo a ver a Asuka con su bikini rojo con rayas blancas.

-deja de ser aguafiestas-Asuka tomo de la mano a shinji y lo arrastro hasta la orilla de la alberca lanzándolo finalmente al agua.

Rei mientras tanto… bueno seguía dando vueltas.

Shinji empezó a nadar asía la orilla, al salir se quito la playera, para sorpresa de la pelirroja shinji tenía un torso bien formado al contrario de lo que ella esperaba.

De pronto a unos 3 metros de shinji el agua empezó a agitarse bastante, era Rei, le había dado un calambre, shinji se arrojo al agua rápidamente acercándose a Rei está por su parte manoteaba intentando mantenerse a flote, cuando empezó a sumergirse shinji logro alcanzarla tomando su mano y poniéndosela por sobre el hombro puso a Rei sobre su espalda, empezó a nadar con un poco de dificultad hasta llegar a la orilla ahí puso a Rei de lado esta empezó a escupir algo de agua que había tragado. Asuka corrió hacia un lado de shinji, más que preocupada solo para ver.

-¿estás bien?-shinji tenía una cara de preocupación que no le hizo mucha gracia a la pelirroja, Rei por su parte apenas recobraba el aliento.

-si… gracias, ikari-kun-Rei decía esto mientras se iba poniendo de pie.

-a estas alturas, solo dime shinji-Rei lo miro, dedicándole una tenue sonrisa se dirigió hacia las duchas, mientras shinji veía como se iba alejando.

-que cara de pervertido tienes, con que te gusta verle la retaguarda a la niña modelo, dime te gustan esa clase de chicas-a Asuka no le daba gracia la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Shinji se paró de dándole la espalda a Asuka, esta quito su expresión de burla, creyendo que había molestado a shinji con su último comentario, cuando abrió la boca tomo aire y estaba a punto de reclamarle aun mas, shinji volteo sonriendo.

-sí, me gustan esa clase de chicas, pero…- Asuka quedo indefensa ante la respuesta de shinji, este se acerco a Asuka tomándola por la cintura y poniendo su cara lado a lado, shinji soplo en el oído de Asuka haciendo que esta sintiera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, mientras lo aflojaba, de nuevo solo esperaba, de pronto se sentía en el aire y al momento siguiente estaba ya en el agua, shinji la había arrojado a la alberca.

-esa es la venganza por haberme tirado antes-le dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente, tranquilamente volvió a sentarse para terminar de configurar los detalles del concierto.

Ya en casa Misato les comunico que se les necesitaría a primera hora de la mañana en, nerv, pero estaba tan cansada que prefirió explicarles los detalles más tarde.

Ya en la mañana Misato, shinji y Asuka iban saliendo de casa, en nerv una reunión con la doctora akagi empezó a darse. , mientras esta les explicaba que habían encontrado a un ángel en estado en incubación, pero el ángel se encontraba a demasiada profundidad de un volcán, se les explico se utilizaría un equipo especial y resistente para poder hacer una operación donde el ángel debía ser capturado, Asuka fue la primera en levantar la mano para ofrecerse de voluntaria en esta misión.

Así que rápidamente se le comenzó a instalar al eva 02 el equipo que le permitiría resistir la presión y el calor bajo el magma del volcán, a Asuka se le dio otro traje y se le dieron instrucciones para que se lo pusiera, una vez estuvo todo preparado´, Asuka salió.

-este traje no parece tener alguna diferencia con mi traje que normalmente uso.- Asuka intentaba buscar la diferencia pero simplemente no la hallaba.

-presiona el botón de tu muñeca derecha- le indico ritsuko, Asuka lo hizo de inmediato solo para notar como su traje se inflaba a manera que la así parecer un globo con cabeza.

-pero qué demonios, esta pero si bien zafada si cree, que voy a salir con esto, ¡mi Evangelion parece un muñeco de nieve!, para este tipo de trabajos es que tienen a shinji- dijo señalando a este con un acusador dedo.

-jajajajajajaja, ¡pareces un cheto! Ya sabes de esas bolitas rojas jajajajaja- hasta ahora, shinji había tratado de resistir la tentación pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía que reírse, no se podía hacer otra cosa viendo a Asuka en, ese estado. – Bien, solo porque me hiciste reír yo piloteare, sirve que me puedo apreciar como una uva tipo kamikaze-.

-es una lástima, yo quería apreciar a la valerosa Asuka en acción- kaji había hecho una aparición y Asuka mágicamente había desaparecido colocándose detrás del pie de su Evangelion. Y con esto basto para que Asuka terminara aceptando pilotar.

Estaban ya subiendo los pilotos hacia la cima del volcán para empezar la operación, mientras fuera del elevador que los transportaba se podía apreciar movilización militar.

-¿son nuestras tropas?- le pregunto shinji a Misato, pues este jamás había visto que las fuerzas de nerv hicieran algo mientras estaban en medio de una operación.

-no, son las tropas de las naciones unidas- Misato volteaba a ver los aviones con cierto desprecio.

-¿vienen a ayudarnos?- Pregunto un poco entusiasmada Asuka

-no, vienen en caso de que falláramos, si lo hiciéramos harían volar el volcán con nosotros ahí- Misato hizo con esta frase que la pequeña sonrisa de Asuka se desvaneciera.

-si nosotros fallamos, es imposible que ellos logren parar al angel- shinji dijo esto con un tono de burla en su manera de hablar.

-eso es presión, gracias a ambos-Asuka que era la elegida para la operación acababa de darse cuenta que esta sería la primera vez que estaría frente a frente ella sola con un angel y aunque la idea de por fin poder protagonizar la muerte de un angel la ilusionaba, la presión de lo que podría pasar si fallaba no la dejaba en paz.

-cuando la operación acabe los llevare a unas aguas termales que hay cerca de aquí así que animo chicos- Misato intentaba levantar un poco la moral de su equipo.

Ya estaban los tres evas en posición, el eva 02 colgando desde una polea empezó a descender en el volcán, mientras iba bajando se podía sentir el calor abrumador alrededor del.

Cuando se llego al destino, donde se creía que el angel debía de encontrarse, no se pudo localizar, así que se hizo descender aun más de lo que se tenía podía resistir el traje, ya en una profundidad bastante peligrosa se pudo divisar al angel, el cuchillo progresivo del eva 2 se soltó de la pierna de este pues la misma presión había roto lo que lo mantenía sostenido. El eva puso un tipo de jaula alrededor de lo que era el angel en incubación, y empezó a ascender, poco a poco la presión que se sentía tanto dentro como fuera del volcán para todos los que presenciaban esa operación fue disminuyendo.

Hasta que la jaula empezó a agitarse, era el angel que estaba despertando, pronto logro zafarse de la jaula y empezó a moverse alrededor del Evangelion 02, shinji lanzo su cuchillo progresivo lo más fuerte que pudo para que Asuka lo lograra tomar, el angel embestía al Evangelion una y otra vez bajo el magma cuando por fin Asuka logro tomar el cuchillo progresivo en sus manos empezó a golpear al angel con este, pero el angel no sentía el menos cosquilleo, pues bajo la presión del volcán en la que se había desarrollado tenía demasiada resistencia. El angel mordió como si de una clase de perro se tratara la pierna del Evangelion. Rompiendo varias mangueras que mantenían refrigerante dentro de ellas sosteniendo y manteniendo frio al Evangelion 02.

Asuka, una universitaria de solo 14 años ya sabía que tal como estaban las cosas solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Tomando una de las mangueras la forzó dentro de la boca del angel.

-Misato concentra todo el refrigerante en esa manguera- pidió la pelirroja mientras forcejeaba con el angel.

Misato dio la orden, una vez el refrigerante empezó a ser expulsado a chorros por la manguera y el cuerpo del angel se hubo enfriado por dentro el calor del magma lo empezó a consumir hasta que lo calcino.

Pero las mangueras que sostenía al Evangelion se vencían, a unos 200 metros antes de salir del magma se Asuka podía ver como ya no podía subir, así que admitió su muerte y cerró los ojos mientras sintió como se soltaba. Pero su caída fue parada. El Evangelion 01 se había lanzado cual clavadista para llegar lo más pronto posible en cuanto Misato le dijo que las mangueras de Asuka no resistirían la subida y antes de que le dijera que aventara las de repuesto…

-baka – dijo Asuka mientras le sonreía a la imagen del Evangelion 01, el cual al ser sacado tenia la armadura derretida y gran parte de la estructura quemada, su piloto no se había salvado, solo unas cuantas quemadas gracias a su campo A.T. pero más que nada por suerte 10 segundos más hubieran bastado para que shinji hubiera sido consumido.

Como había prometido Misato llevo a los chicos a una posada cerca de ahí, Asuka de inmediato se fue a meter a las aguas termales para las chicas y Misato tampoco quiso quedarse atrás, shinji por su parte primero fue a tomar un té helado para refrescarse. Mientras esperaba a penpen, quien había sido enviado por kaji, una vez llego ambos compañeros de apartamento se metieron y anduvieron panza arriba por la relajante agua.

Asuka y Misato se encontraban mirando el horizonte desde un montículo de rocas lisas que estaban junto a donde se encontraban las aguas ambas llevando solo su toalla de baño para cubrirse y que no les llegara un aire por debajo. Asuka miro de reojo el pecho de Misato donde se encontraba una cicatriz bastante larga, Misato se dio cuenta de esto.

-es mi recuerdo… del tercer impacto- lo segundo lo dijo algo seria más bien melancólica.

-lo sabes ¿no es así?... todo…-Asuka miraba a Misato con ojos acusadores.

-es mi deber como su tutora saber el pasado de ambos… no dejes que el pasado regrese en tu futuro-Misato por primera vez desde que había llegado Asuka había tenido una plática seria con ella.

-y… ¿Qué hay del suyo?- Asuka estaba algo curiosa por saber más de lo fue la vida de shinji.

-lo que se… son solo lo que los medios daban a conocer y especulaciones, su vida como tal es un completo misterio- Misato estaba algo extrañada también, pues si bien sabía que shinji había llevado una vida oculta tras varias capaz de mentira, se preguntaba, ahora mismo ¿esas capas habrían desaparecido? O ¿ella conocía solo una de ellas?

Mientras tanto dentro de la posada una batalla épica estaba siendo llevada a cabo las habilidades ocultas de penpen habían sido reveladas y shinji estaba completamente bajo su poder, y así penpen le gano al pingpong a shinji.

El tiempo había pasado y ya estaban a solo 1 día del concierto Elena y shinji se encontraban en un salón de clases hablando en voz baja, tanto Rei como Asuka los podían ver desde el portón de la escuela, pues estos estaban en una ventana, ese día shinji llevaría a Rei y al cine y después invitaría a cenar a Asuka, pues a Asuka no le gusto la idea de ir con Rei y shinji al cine.

Ambas chicas tenían sus ojos completamente clavados en la escena de Elena y shinji junto a la ventana en un atardecer rojizo.

-a que esos 2 harían buena pareja- les dijo Touji que iba acompañado de kensuke como siempre. Este comentario hizo que tanto Rei como Asuka sintieran una cierta preocupación.

-no creo que eso pase- esta vez era Alexander quien iba acompañado de Daniel y Rigardo.

-Elena a estado enamorada profundamente de shinji desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero sabe que en su corazón solo existe jane, aun ahora- Rigardo tenia la mirada algo triste mientras recordaba aquella trágica historia romana.

- nuestro egoísta shinji no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de las demás personas, y si lo hace solo los ignora, espero que pueda olvidarla, pero realmente es algo difícil- Daniel siempre con una sonrisa, pero esta vez mas que una sonrisa parecía una mueca de preocupación con un tono de esperanza.

Y ahí estaban dos chicas enamoradas, tres viejos amigos y dos nuevos amigos viendo la escena "Elena y shinji bañados por los rayos del atardecer".

Pero esa paz y armonía que se había dado en tan peculiar grupo fue roto cuando Elena robo un beso a shinji…

**Notas del autor:… ammm ok lo sé, eh tardado… y bueno, ¡lo siento! ¡Total aquí está el episodio del año! Nah no es cierto, intentare ser mas frecuente, pero en la parte del volcán me encontré con un tope. Bueno ya saben comentarios, quejas sugerencias y chismes dejar review**

**Tanks por tomarse su tiempo de leer este mi fict.**

.


	12. canto del angel, canto del humano beso

**Nota del autor: ¡Evangelion es de mi propiedad!... ¡no señor abogado no se lleven mis cosas! Ok Evangelion es propiedad de Gainax XD**

**Episodio 12: canto del ángel, canto del humano…beso**

-tú has sabido sobre mis sentimientos por ti durante todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora que te pido una respuesta no puedes dármela?- reclamaba Elena a shinji.

-porque ya sabes la respuesta-shinji tenía una sonrisa amable que reflejaba irónicamente su dolor.

Elena abalanzo su cuerpo sobre el de shinji tomando un beso de sus labios. Al separarse una lágrima brotaba, resbalándose por su mejilla lentamente.

-estas frio…desde hace mucho eres solo un hermoso cadáver que camina… yo… quiero ser tu muñeca siempre a tu lado incondicionalmente, sin quejarme nunca, solo juega conmigo…shinji-Elena empezaba a sollozar mientras shinji mantenía esa sonrisa que es posible ver en muy pocas personas, una sonrisa de dolor.

-no soy más un cadáver, y tú no eres una muñeca-shinji puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Elena alzando su rostro para verla a los ojos.

-eres muy hermosa, talentosa y bueno eres genial… pero yo no te veo de esa manera, ¿podrías aceptarlo?-shinji le suplicaba con la mirada que por favor aceptara, Elena dio cuenta de esto.

-lo acepto…-Elena bajo la cabeza.

-te lo agradezco-shinji alzo una vez la cabeza de Elena, tomando sus mejillas con sus manos y dándole un beso.

-esto no es una negativa absoluta Elena, solo necesito pensar demasiadas cosas aun- shinji miraba con ojos de comprensión esperando recibir la misma respuesta.

-de acuerdo- Elena salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Mientras tanto desde la puerta de la escuela había un grupo de chicos parados con la boca abierta y los ojos demasiado saltados como para ser natural, bueno, Rei solo abrió ligeramente la boca, pero para ella eso era casi como desmayarse.

-¿todos vieron eso?-Rigardo fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿no dijiste que shinji no aceptaría? Alexander-san-este por su parte tenía lágrimas de sangre recorriendo su rostro con una expresión de sufrimiento algo cómica.

-¿vas a esperarlo, primera?-Asuka bajo el rostro, estaba realmente afectada por lo que había ocurrido.

-siempre-fueron las palabras de Rei, quien solo se recargo en la barda de la escuela, Asuka al verla comprendió, que aunque hayan visto eso, no significaba que ellas no tuvieran oportunidad.

-tienes razón, aun me tiene que invitar la cena ese baka- Asuka se retiro yendo a la casa que después de todo compartía con shinji.

En el salón de clases se encontraba shinji recogiendo sus pertenencias cuando se abrió la puerta y se oyeron unos pasos.

-juegas demasiado con los sentimientos de las personas, ¿no crees? Shinji-kun-kaworu miraba a shinji con su sonrisa perpetua.

-tal vez, pero… lo que dije fue verdad aun hay cosas inconclusas y aun tengo razones para vivir, así que no perderé la oportunidad de ser feliz-shinji volteo a ver a kaworu sonriendo pero con lagrimas en los ojos.

-te lastimas para no lastimar a otras personas… hermoso-

Iban saliendo kaworu y shinji de la escuela, había ya pocas personas en la instalación pero Rei se encontraba aun ahí, cuando shinji la vio le sonrió esta hizo algo parecido, bueno digamos que era una sonrisa estilo Rei.

Kaworu se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a donde su hogar mientras iba tarareando.

-¿nos vamos?-dijo shinji sonriente.

Rei solo asintió con la cabeza, al hacerlo shinji tomo su mano y se dirigieron hacia el cine, mientras veían una película de romance Rei simplemente no acababa de asimilar la película, shinji estaba ahogándose en lagrimas.

Al salir de la sala shinji se dio cuenta de que Rei tenía un signo de interrogación pintando en la cara, asimilando que la chica simplemente no comprendía del todo no dudo en querer ayudarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que no acabas de comprender, Rei?-

Rei miro a shinji algo sorprendida pues estaba sumergida en ideas bastante confusas.

-¿Por qué la novia del chico se suicido, después de ver al chico con su mejor amiga, besándose?-Rei había dado un puntapié en la herido de shinji.

-fue una acción algo exagerada, pero cuando amas a una persona duele cuando te traicionan, por eso siempre hay que decir y hacer las cosas con cierto orden y de alguna manera con mucha conciencia-shinji intentaba darse a el mismo una explicación.

-¿Qué es, amar?-Rei ahora había escuchado por primera vez ese término, que le parecía de alguna manera demasiado raro.

-es cuando una persona tiene sentimientos de querer estar con alguien acosta de todo, si la persona corresponde estos sentimientos entonces intentan ser una pareja-shinji estaba que se quemaba las neuronas por intentar explicar lo que el mismo no acababa de comprender.

-shinji… estoy enamorada de ti-Rei dijo esto mientras miraba a shinji esperando una respuesta, justo como él lo había dicho.

Shinji por su parte sintió que el corazón se le salía, no sabía que decir o hacer, sinceramente shinji tenía un interés por Rei, pero también por Asuka sin mencionar que tenía cierto cariño a Elena. "me quiero volver chango" pensaba un confundido y bastante ajetreado shinji.

-yo… aun no puedo responder con seguridad Rei, pero… en cuanto pueda hacerlo ten por seguro que te responderé.-

Rei volvió a tomar de la mano a shinji, cuando este volteo a verla, Rei se acercó besando como había visto hacer Elena. Después de un momento se separaron. Rei tenía la cara roja se sentía incomoda, pero a la vez feliz no sabía cómo describirlo. Tomo su pecho con sus manos y dirigió una mirada a shinji. Y repitiendo el dialogo de la película (pues no se le ocurrió otra cosa).

-este será mi tesoro, hasta el día en que vengas a sacarme de aquí-shinji estaba pasmado, realmente pasmado, las piedras se movían más que este tipo.

Después de asimilarlo durante 3 min, shinji abraso a Rei mientras esta sentía que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento algo dentro de ella iba a explotar.

-Gracias Rei.- Dijo shinji y tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta la puerta de su departamento, al soltarse de las manos la expresión de Rei era parecida de preocupación.

-mañana… espero que estés en la presentación de sophysmus, Rei- shinji de alguna manera había preferido no mencionar el verdadero tema que tenía en mente.

-ahí estaré- dijo Rei sonriendo muy ligeramente, al entrar a su departamento dirigiéndose a recostar boca abajo en su cama, volteando a ver a los lentes que guardaba de Gendo ikari.

-amor es… querer estar con alguien acosta de todo-repitiendo esta línea cerro sus ojos.

Mientras shinji caminaba hacia su casa para recoger a Asuka con la que iría a cenar, iba pensando.

"hoy ha sido un día muy problemático, primero Elena, luego Rei… espero que Asuka no intente violarme mientras duermo… por si acaso pondré un condón bajo mi almohada, nada es imposible"

Después de una parada en la farmacia, por fin había llegado el joven ikari a su hogar recibido con un fuerte y caluroso.

-llegas tarde idiota, la reservación es para dentro de 1 hora y media-aaa, claro, solo Asuka podía recibirlo tan, "efusivamente". Esta solo asomo la cabeza desde su habitación al parecer ella aun no estaba lista.

-solo me cambiare y estaré a tu lado-dijo shinji mientras cambiaba sus ropas, por un traje blanco con camisa negra y unos zapatos igualmente negros, el cinturón el saco que llevaba se le ajustaba a los costados y su corbata blanca contrastando con la camisa negra hacían de shinji un encantador galán de 14 años.

Al salir una Asuka con un vestido rojo dejando la espalda descubierta y el escote bastante revelador, mostrando igualmente parte de la pierna, lo acompañaba de unos zapatos igualmente rojos con un tacón no muy alto, y un collar de plata con forma de rosa.

-bien como me dijiste me vestí lo más elegante que pude, ¿A dónde me piensas llevar?- presionaba Asuka a shinji el cual miro su reloj, y a los 3 segundos sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Al ir shinji a abrir, un hombre de esmoquin negro estaba en la puerta.

-¿joven ikari shinji-sama?-preguntaba el hombre

-así es-respondía nuestro joven muy educadamente.

-la limusina esta lista, esperare en la planta de abajo como se me indico-el hombre tras decir esto hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Shinji volteo para observar la cara que tenia Asuka en el rostro, la cual valía, 1000 veces todo lo que se había gastado.

-bien ya están por nosotros- decía shinji mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Asuka quien no acababa de creer que ese chico pudiera tener cierta educación y menos como esa, sin mencionar el detalle de la limusina.

Al estar adentro de la limusina shinji abrió el quemacocos y puso música de un grupo llamado Girls Dead Monster, música de antes del segundo impacto.

-¿y bien me piensas ya decir? A donde nos dirigimos-exigió Asuka que le explicara shinji.

-bueno hoy se celebra el 200 aniversario de fartingale, me fueron enviados 2 boletos para la fiesta privada- shinji sonrió al mas puro estilo kaji-quisiera que pasáramos un buen rato ahí.

Asuka había quedado impresionada, ya de por si era raro poder visitar a los residentes de fartingale, ya que eran personas de una muy alta clase social y estar invitada, aunque no acababa de comprender por que shinji había sido invitado.

Al llegar bajaron y entraron a un salón bastante grande, Asuka podía ver a todo tipo de personas importantes, entonces una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y tez blanca como la nieve, se acercó y abrazando a shinji lo tomo su rostro entre sus manos e intento besarle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Charlotte?- shinji saludo sonriendo a la joven.

-tan tímido como siempre, mi amado shinji, desde que oí el rumor de que cantarías en tokio-3 vine, aunque no esperaba que fuera en una escuela-la joven se encontraba bastante cerca de shinji, aunque este no se inmutaba en lo mas mínimo.

-bueno así soy de impredecible, te quiere presentar a Asuka langley, ella la chica pelirroja que te había mencionado por teléfono- presento shinji a Asuka, Charlotte miro de arriba abajo a Asuka, quien estaba algo nerviosa e impresionada ante semejante joven.

-Asuka, Charlotte es la hija de los dueños de esta mansión y una fiel admiradora de sophysmus-Charlotte se acercó a Asuka y le beso ambas mejillas.

-es un gusto señorita langley-

-el gusto es mio-respondió Asuka

- sin mas los dejo disfrutar de la fiesta- Charlotte se retiro a saludar a los demás invitados

Al irse un vals empezó a sonar y algunas parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile, shinji tomo de la mano a Asuka para dirigirla hacia la pista, esta solo se dejo llevar, cuando estuvieron en el centro de la pista empezaron a bailar, increíblemente shinji tenia bastante talento para el vals, y Asuka no se quedaba atrás haciendo que muchos invitados se sorprendieran, eran el foco de atención, lo cual le agradaba a Asuka, shinji solo estaba tratando de actuar natural.

El resto de la fiesta continuo tranquilamente, mientras varias personas saludaban a shinji y este presentaba a su compañera piloto, Asuka se dio cuenta de lo importante que era shinji en realidad en la alta alcurnia, puesto que mas de uno le había dicho que habían viajado hasta Japón para el concierto que se daría mañana, pues la noticia se había colado al internet y fue inmediatamente difundida por todo el mundo, y todo lo empezó un comentario de cierta pelirroja en su red social.

Al ir terminando ya la fiesta shinji y Asuka empezaron con las despedidas, al salir la limosina ya los esperaba en la entrada. Shinji le abrió la puerta a Asuka antes de que lo hiciera el conductor al entrar shinji fue el conductor quien cerro la puerta, de nuevo en esa lujosa limosina que hacia que a Asuka se le ocurrieran las mas descabelladas locuras, como abrir el quemacocos e ir todo el camino con la mitad del cuerpo de fuera con los brazos abiertos mientras shinji la tomaba en brazos detrás suyo.

-hey, ¿quieres asomarte por el quemacocos mientras te sostengo?- preguntaba shinji cuando se dio cuenta como la mirada de Asuka iba del quemacocos a él.

Asuka se puso color… bueno, combinaba con su cabello, mientras shinji sonreía viendo como había logrado avergonzar a Asuka, shinji estaba algo aliviado había podido pasar la velada con Asuka sin haberla besado, lo cual ya hubiera sido demasiado excesivo.

-idiota, como si quisiera que un pervertido como tú me tomara en brazos, quisieras ya que yo te lo pidiera- Asuka mostrando todo su orgullo respondió a shinji, este solo sonrió.

Al llegar a casa ambos chicos divisaron a Misato dormida en la mesa, con una cerveza en mano, el cuarto que recién había limpiado shinji estaba hecho un desorden y de alguna manera pen-pen se encontraba acostado encima de su refrigerador.

-¿pero es que Misato tuvo una fiesta?-preguntaba una indignada Asuka a shinji quien estaba un poco triste pensando que era el quien terminaría levantando semejante campo de guerra.

-tenlo por seguro, una fiesta desenfrenada donde extrañamente solo había, una mujer y un pingüino-respondía shinji mientras empezaba a levantar a Misato, al tomarla en brazos Misato abrió un poco los ojos, al ver que era shinji sonrió y se paro por si sola tenia la cabeza gacha tomo el rostro de shinji en sus manos haciendo que este levantara la vista, acerco sus labios rápidamente a los de shinji besando a este quien estaba en estado de shock incapaz de pensar siquiera en algo. Asuka que estaba presenciando la escena se torno en un principio con cara de sorpresa para después de 5 segundos separar furiosamente a Misato de shinji.

-este es un beso de adultos, shin-chan, dime cuando quieras hacer el resto.- con estas palabras quedaba un shinji con los ojos de plato parado incapaz de articular palabra. Asuka tomo a Misato y la arrojo en su habitación mientras esta felizmente iba rodando hasta caer en desmayo etílico.

Shinji recupero la conciencia una vez escucho como Misato era aterrizada por Asuka. Asuka camino hacia shinji directamente y se abalanzo a besarlo estuvieron así solo un pequeño rato que para ambos había sido una eternidad al separarse Asuka bajo la cabeza.

-así están las cosas imbécil- grito Asuka totalmente roja antes de echar a correr a toda velocidad a su habitación.

_(Mientras dejaba a Asuka a Misato en su habitación)_

"_primero veo a shinji besándose con Elena, luego sale con la niña modela, regresa con los labios rojizos, le coquetea una chica de la fiesta y ¡ahora lo veo besándose con Misato!, no hay opción antes de dejárselo a alguna de esas lagartonas prefiero arriesgarlo todo" _y eh ahí la razón detrás de su beso.

Shinji se encontraba totalmente desconcertado parado cual estatua, miro a su alrededor, se dio un tope contra la mesa y fue a acostarse, en su siempre fiel cama que le reconfortaría de alguna maneraasí solo se dejo caer.

"_espero que pen-pene no venga en la noche…"_tras este pensamiento shinji cerro sus ojos tratando de no pensar en todas las cosas extrañas que habían pasado ese día, pensando que aun después de todo mañana tendría que estar al cien para el concierto.

Una vez despertó en la mañana shinji se levanto de la cama con el rostro serio, y se fue a dar una ducha, cocino el desayuno mientras Asuka se bañaba y le daba un vaso de agua a Misato para la cruda, afortunadamente para shinji al parecer Misato pensaba que lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño y no quiso sacarla de su error.

Shinji se dirigió rápidamente a la escuela adelantándose de Asuka la cual no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse, este por su parte parecía no prestar la mas mínima atención a lo sucedió el día anterior de echo pareciera como un zombi haciendo todo solamente por impulso.

Al llegar a la escuela sus compañeros ya estaban preparando el escenario algunos alumnos y personas de otras escuelas se habían ya juntado esperando lograr encontrar el mejor lugar. Algunos camiones de televisión ya habían llegado, sin embargo, gracias a que nadie excepto unos cuantos privilegiados conocían la identidad de shinji este pudo pasar libremente al salón de clases donde ya lo esperaban sus comentarios estuvieron durante horas ahí adentro a las 5 de la tarde la gente ya estaba ansiosa de escucharlos.

El escenario ya estaba preparado, había una valla a 2 metros de donde se encontraba el escenario donde había gente cercana a shinji e algunos invitados especiales. Las televisoras habían puesto cámaras conforme se había indicado mediante instrucciones de los profesores que ayudaban a coordinar a la gente. Sobre el escenario se apreciaba una gran batería 3 distintas guitarras un violín y un piano de cola. Las personas estaban gritando fuertemente "sophysmus" mientras entre toda esta gente se encontraba Asuka mirando desde el frente lo que seria un concierto d su banda favorita, junto a ella se encontraba la niña modelo que de alguna manera se sentía un poco ansiosa, lo que nadie notaba era que al final de la otra calle había un auto negro aparcado enfrente de la escuela con los vidrios polarizados haciendo imposible ver dentro de el, este tenia las ventanas mínimamente abiertas no dejando que se mirara hacia adentro, dentro de este se encontraba Gendo ikari con su usual mirada de seriedad y su siempre acompañante fuyutsuki que miraba de forma melancólica a donde se encontraba el escenario donde se podía visualizar aun un poco de él.

Las luces del escenario resplandecieron de repente haciendo que todos los presentes se deslumbraran cuando pudieron enfocar notaron a 4 miembros de la banda en el escenario estaban Alexander, Elena, Daniel y Rigardo.

-ahora les presentaremos a un nuevo integrante de la banda, en el violín se encuentra… kaworu-Daniel había tomado el micrófono y presentaba a su nuevo integrante, mientras los lentes enfocaban al chico que caminaba como flotando sobre el escenario con su sonrisa despreocupada. Tomo el violín y empezó a tocar un solo, donde se podía sentir la melancolía la melodía era una que había sido compuesta por el y que para sorpresa de los chicos de la banda había nombrado "shinji". Al terminar su interpretación hubo aplausos de toda la gente alguna estaba un poco inconforme con que el fuera a tomar el puesto de Jane, mientras otros simplemente no cabían en su alegría por ver que el chico nuevo cubría muy bien el hueco que había estado antes.

Entonces Elena tomo el micrófono.

-hoy por primera vez ante las cámaras les presentaremos en sin maquillaje y disfraces a la cabeza de la banda y la persona sin la cual nosotros hoy dia no estariamos aquí, les presento a nuestro engañoso principe Betrüger- hubo otro fuerte destello de luz y en el acto había aparecido shinji caminando atravesando el escenario se oían gritos de todas partes , shinji llevaba puesta una gabardina y un sombrero de copa que le cubría el rostro su caminar era similar al de kaworu como si flotara, Elena se hizo a un lado y shinji se paro frente al micrófono, se quito el sombrero y dejo caer la gabardina, dejando ver en su vestimenta unos pantalones a medio entubar con lazos y cadenas por doquier una camisa sin mangas dejando ver su poca pero bien marcada musculatura mientras hacia una reverencia decía .

-soy shinji ikari, y hoy los hare temblar con mi dulce estruendo- ante tales palabras el publico enardeció se veian flashes por todo el lugar cada uno de ellos tratando de enfocar al cantante y legendario mártir de la banda.

Las luces se apagaron una vez mas el publico estaba emocionado, Asuka estaba con con el corazón que se le salía del pecho, rei por su parte tenia una cara de sorpresa hacia lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que estaba presenciando.

Entonces se pudo oir un piano un melancólico piano era shinji había decidido abrir con su nueva canción.

El violin de kaworu empezaba a acompañar la melancolía del piano en un punto cumbre de la composición de ambos instrumentos hubo una explosión de sonidos donde la guitarra de Daniel seguida de la batería de Alexander, después se Elena y Rigardo habían empezado a tocar cual si se fuera a acabar mas rápido la canción cuando se pudo escuchar la voz de shinji en un tono algo agresivo suave haciendo enfansis en algunas partes de la letra el canto dejando su alma en ello.

**El viento soplaba mientras rompía lazos de amor.**

**Siendo yo, el gran desertor**

**Jugador de partidas varias y perdedor de todas ellas**

**Rompiendo el alma en un suspiro dirigido al destino.**

**Robare a la vida un segundo mas de vida**

**Solo para poder vivirlo junto a ti**

**Aunque la barricada mas alta se levanta por sobre de mi**

**Yo la atravesare solo para provar tus labios una vez mas**

El ritmo era cada vez mas acelerado, mientras shinji movia de manera controlada los dedos haciendo uncontraste con los demas intrumentos, pero logrando un balance que hacia que la gente sintiera el calor en l rostro y sus pechos palpitar.

**Tomare tu manos en las mias esperando no congelarte con ellas**

**Dejare ir un suspiro esperando no quemarte**

**Las espinas van cayendo por donde paso**

**Y los truenos estremecen el viento por donde mi silueta rompe el viento.**

**Los recuerdos de aquel entonces donde las lagrimas cayeron sin ser vistas**

**Las marcas de tus zapatos en el polvo de mi corazon fueron arrasadas con mi viento.**

**Y hoy una vez mas vengo por una revancha y venceré**

**Las batallas libradas ayer**

**Son cosas que no pienso revivir, ven a mi**

**Hoy abriré el cielo a ti**

**Amenos que el infierno quieras visitar me sentare junto a ti**

**Y te mostrare lo maravilloso de ambos lugares**

**Donde las llamas y el viento no conllevan**

**Un lugar donde el fuego te hunde en desesperación, **

**Y un cielo donde el viento lleva a tu alma a navegar.**

**El viento soplaba mientras rompía lazos de amor.**

**Siendo yo, el gran desertor**

**Jugador de partidas varias y perdedor de todas ellas**

**Rompiendo el alma en un suspiro dirigido al destino.**

Tras terminar la interpretación las personas ahí presentes empezaron a gritar aplaudir y alabar a la banda, Asuka tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y rei por primera vez habia sentido ese tipo de emocion al ver con el sentimiento que cantaba shinji. Haci siguieron las siguientes canciones donde el publico reclamaba por mas de su grupo y este le respondía con guitarras aullando, pianos agresivos y a veces suaves, violines desesperados y otras veces calmados y relajantes y con baterias cambiantes de ritmo constantemente.

Desde el escenario shinji pudo ver el auto negro el cual ya habia bajado el vidrio, mientras su ocupante creia que las luces del escenario no dejarian ver a su hijo que el estaba ahí, al terminar todas las interpretaciones el auto se fue de inmediato no dejando espacio a que shinji viera lo que su padre habia ido a hacer ahí.

Una vez la banda agradecio al publico, algunas personas lloraron otras gritaban por mas, pero n general todos esperaban con ansas la proxima vez de ver a sus heroes, los medio se quedaron ya que querian hacer muchas preguntas al grupo el cual sin pena alguna habian logrado escapar entre la multitud siendo rodeados por algunos de sus compañeros.

**Notas del autor: bien eh aquí el nuevo episodio realmente se me hizo esta vez un poco dificil decidir sobre los acontecimientos en el concierto pero creo que ya eh adelantado lo suficiente la historia antes de dejarles caer suspenso, drama y tragedia.**

**Ya saben quejas, sugerencias, criticas y pedidas de matrimonio dejar un review!.**

**Escenas borradas por indesicion del autor.**

Mientras shinji se recostaba después de haber sido besado por Misato sentia que las personas a su alrededor se habian vuelto locas, un estruendo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos era Asuka, que habia entrado a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba shinji, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto Asuka se tiro sobre el pegando apasionadamente sus labios con los suyos, en un principio shinji por la sorpresa no hizo nada, pero después de un rato de estimulacion por parte de Asuka este empezo a responder sus besos y caricias.

Rei se precipito sobre shinji, besándolo como habia visto en la película, arrinconando a este, quien no daba muestras de resistencia, poco a poco se fueron metiendo al departamento de ayanami donde al caer en la cama ambos se miraron y sin articular palabra simplemente se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Elena estando expuesta totalmente hacia shinji se abalonzo a besarle, esteal sentir el calor de sus besos le correspondia, mientras hiban cayendo al piso sus compañeros que los observaban desde la planta baja se quedaban en un estado de shock total.

**Tanks por tomarse su tiempo de leer este mi fict.**

.


	13. cuando se va la luz, aparecen las arañas

**Nota del autor: ¡Evangelion es de mi propiedad!... ¡no señor abogado no se lleven mis cosas! Ok Evangelion es propiedad de Gainax XD**

**Episodio 13: Cuando se va la luz, aparecen las arañas.**

Al despertarse Shinji esa mañana, se dirigió a la bañera antes de nada tenía la mente en blanco, al salir Asuka estaba ya lista para entrar, cuando miro a Shinji su rostro se tornó rojo, y volteándose para otro lado, se metió corriendo al baño, Shinji siguió a su cuarto a cambiarse, aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que había pasado el día anterior, simplemente había sido una noche llena de "sorpresas".

Después de a hacer un desayuno súper rápidamente salió pronto de la casa Katsuragi, pues suponía que la pelirroja no estaría con muy buena disposición para ir junto a él a la escuela, al llegar a esta en la entrada había varios medios de comunicación afuera, ya tenían a Alexander y a Elena presos mientras Touji le hizo señas desde un poste de luz cercano a él, Shinji estilo espía llego donde su compañero.

-ponte esto rápido Shinji-dijo Touji a Shinji mientras le extendía una peluca rubia y unos lentes obscuros.

-gracias Touji, acabas de salvar mi artístico trasero-agradeció el muy educado Shinji.

Al terminar de cambiarse Shinji camino con paso seguro hacia la escuela pero apenas se acercó un reportero lo diviso.

-¡ahí está!-con este grito del reportero todo se convirtió en una carrera de Shinji intentando pasar la reja de la escuela sin ser atrapado por los reporteros. - Con un salto desafiando a la física e imitando a Michael Jordán con la lengua de fuera es capaz de pasar la reja de la escuela que había sido cerrada

Ya dentro estaba a salvo de los reporteros.

En la escuela no era muy diferente de lo que lo era afuera, antes ya era una celebridad en la escuela, pero ahora era como si fuera el líder de alguna religión, no había persona que no quisiera de menos tocarlo, por un momento tanta fama lo enfermaba, no era eso por lo que había vuelto a tocar.

Al entrar a su salón, las cosas siguieron así, con personas alrededor suyo y el solo siguiendo el ritmo, en eso llego Rigardo junto con Alexander, empezando a alejar un poco a la gente dando escusas pobres de que Shinji no se iría a ningún lado. La escuela no tuvo un cambio real, pero ciertamente era poco al que antes había experimentado, durante el almuerzo Shinji logro colarse en un patio más allá de la escuela Touji lo seguía felizmente, pues se sentía afortunado de estar con una celebridad aunque claro no se lo dijera a Shinji, Touji alardeaba con su hermana que era amigo de un artista.

Ese día las cosas estaban ajetreadas dentro de tokio-3 había demasiados turistas, personas de todo el mundo se había reunido con la esperanza de saber sobre sophysmus.

Ese día por razones de seguridad se le ordeno a Shinji ocultarse, pues si él era atrapado por las multitudes sería un problema si un ángel atacaba, así que termino en una casa de campaña con Kensuke a las afueras de tokio-3, aunque claro Shinji sabía que tenía al servicio secreto detrás de él.

-dime Shinji, ¿Qué se siente ser una gran celebridad y piloto de Evangelion?- Kensuke como siempre tenía curiosidad sobre lo que él consideraba la vida de ensueño de Shinji Ikari.

-pues veras, si todos los ojos del mundo se posaran sobre ti- decía Shinji bastante serio.

Poniéndose un poco comprensivo Kensuke intento hacer que su amigo desahogara un poco lo que sentía, pues todo el día estuvo desaparecido del resto hasta que en la salida lo había alcanzado diciendo que necesitaba ocultarse.

-debe ser bastante duro para ti cierto-Kensuke decía esto con los ojos llenos de comprensión y una sonrisa de compañerismo capaz de romper cualquier cascaron.

-nah, para nada, es divertido, si tomamos solo esas dos cosas en cuenta tengo la mejor vida del mundo, y jamás habrá alguien con más suerte, sin embargo, la responsabilidad que ello conlleva… el pilotear el evangelion, supongo que es lo más difícil, aunque tú y otras personas me ven como si fuera casi un héroe, la verdad es que solo soy un chico de 14 años que maneja un robot para salvar su propio trasero, nunca ha pasado por mi mente realmente la idea de salvar a la humanidad, manejo por egoísmo y simple capricho- Shinji iba tomando un tono cada vez más serio.

Para mí la banda y ustedes mis amigos, son lo que aprecio y sabes… también se siente genial estar rodeado de mujeres- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, que Kensuke pudo apreciar algo falsa.

-bueno Kensuke es hora de irme, a estas horas ya se habrán calmado un poco las cosas, gracias por todo- Shinji se levantó y alzo la mano, de inmediato unos hombre se acercaron en un auto y abrieron las puertas. Shinji entro dirigiéndose a tokio-3.

Una vez Shinji llego al geo-front se le asignó un cuarto temporal.

"si esto es un cuarto, debe de ser para prisioneros de guerra" Shinji simplemente no se sentía totalmente cómodo en las instalaciones es solo que eran demasiado frías y un tanto lúgubres, en ese instante las luces se apagaron, Shinji era incapaz de ver algo salvo su nariz. "genial ahora no tendré internet ni siquiera". Los agentes de Nerv llegaron con linternas a donde estaba Shinji deslumbrando a este, pusieron una lámpara de emergencia donde este se encontraba llevando otras cuantas alrededor de los pasillos.

Shinji escuchaba hablar a los agentes sobre que 10 minutos eran demasiado tiempo para que el geo-front no tuviera energía, mientras otro comentaba que era imposible que los 3 generadores que este tenía fallaran al mismo tiempo, creían que había sido un sabotaje, por lo cual prepararon sus armas y resguardaron el lugar donde estaba Shinji, quien sentía el calor bochornoso, y una sed bastante grande, en eso un ruido se escuchaba en las afueras, era al parecer un megáfono, anunciando que un ángel se acercaba, los agentes tomaron a Shinji dirigiéndose de inmediato al centro de mando, pasaron por varias puertas teniendo que abrirlas manualmente, al final entraron en el centro de mando y guiaron a Shinji donde se podía visualizar a la doctora Akagi.

-estamos a la espera de las otras 2 pilotos Shinji, Misato al parecer no aparece aun, los evangelions están casi listos, por favor ve a cambiarte y prepárate de inmediato para despegue, el ángel está casi sobre nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Asuka y Rei cayeron de los ductos de ventilación, la primera callo bellamente con la retaguardia por enfrente, mientras Rei lo había hecho grácilmente sobre la punta de sus pies. Asuka miro a Shinji y su rostro mostro un tono rojo incandescente parecido al sol. Rei al ver Shinji se acercó y lo abrazo.

-Te extrañe, jamás me vuelvas a dejar- Con esas palabras fue más que suficiente para hacer que todo el centro de mando se sorprendieran y dieran atención a la escena.

Rei había citado una frase de la película que habían ido a ver, al parecer era incapaz de demostrar de alguna otra forma lo que quería, pero esa era suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Shinji fuera a mil por hora.

Asuka por su parte está irradiando enojo por donde se le viera algo bastante divertido para los ojos ajenos a la relación de los pilotos.

-Dejen de estar tan acaramelados, no ven que hay un ángel mientras ustedes filtrean, ¿Por qué no llevas a un hotel después? ¿Ah? Baka–Shinji - El piloto por su parte simplemente estaba congelado mientras Rei escondía su rostro en el pecho de Shinji.

La doctora Akagi harta de los desplantes infantiles de los pilotos exploto dando final a la novela que los empleados de Nerv estaban disfrutando.

-¡Dejen esta clase de niñerías para otro momento ahora la vida de todos son las que están en riesgo, los evangelions están listo alístense de una buena vez!- tras los tremendos gritos de la doctora todos volvieron al trabajo.

Cuando entraron donde se supone deberían estar las capsulas para los pilotos se encontraron con la escena de varios hombre jalando con cuerda y empujando las cabinas para los pilotos entre ellos estaba Gendo Ikari. Shinji se le quedo observando especialmente a él mientras preparaba su unidad.

-tu padre confió en que ustedes vendrían sin problemas y de inmediato movilizo al personal, un excelente líder- le comentaba a Shinji la doctora Akagi.

Shinji volteo a verla y le sonrió "un experto en salvarse el trasero, eso es".

Los pilotos entraron a las cabinas y "despegaron" (dícese empezaron a escalar los ductos), para salir a luchar contra el ángel, cuando visualizaron a este sobre ellos rápidamente se ocultaron en unos ductos que había a los lados, el ángel empezó a escurrir un líquido. Cuando Asuka se iba a aventurar contra este se percató de que el líquido emanado del angel era corrosivo, y así se derritió parte de la armadura de su evangelion, al cubrirse de nuevo los 3 estaban en silencio, Asuka no tenía el valor para hablarle a Shinji, Shinji no tenía el valor para hablarle a cualquiera de las 2 y Rei simplemente era Rei.

Así que al final fue Rei quien rompió el silencio lo cual ya de por si era raro.

-¿que les parece si usamos los 3 evangelions para vencer, uno que baje, otro de escudo y el ultimo que sea impulsado por el de abajo para ir contra el ángel?- estando Shinji y Asuka perplejos ante la idea de la primera parecían satisfechos.

-yo seré el escudo- decía Rei

-yo iré abajo y lanzare a la unidad 1-decia Asuka

-yo seré un acróbata y seré lanzado por los aires- decía no muy animado Shinji, pues sus compañeras habían ganado los puestos más sencillos.

De inmediato el evangelion 00 puso su evangelion de escudo, mientras Asuka se lanzaba hacia abajo ,pocos segundo después el evangelion unidad 01 se encontraba en camino a ser recibido por el 02 con las manos para ser arrojado hacia arriba, al ir ya de regreso Rei se hizo a un lado dejando el camino libre a Shinji quien sentía que lo que venía dolería, así a una velocidad y fuerza extraordinarias golpeo al ángel justo en medio atravesándolo al salir del ángel el cuerpo del evangelion unidad 01 estaba completamente lleno de ese líquido y muchas partes de la armadura estaban quemadas, por su parte Shinji sentía un ardor en todo su cuerpo como si hubiera sido arrojado a una piscina llena de aceite caliente. Cayendo fuera de combate a un lado del ángel que se desplomo como si fuera una araña que acaban de pisar, una vez fuesen retirados los restos del ángel y el evangelion Shinji estaba en la enfermería siendo llenado por pomada para las quemaduras que tenía. Al entrar Misato a ver como se encontraba Shinji, lo primero que vio fue al piloto rojo cual camarón con un gesto en el rostro no muy amigable lo que solo provoco la risa de Misato.

-odio a los insectos-dijo Shinji

Una vez ya de camino a casa Shinji no hacia mas que pensar en los últimos sucesos con las chicas no parecía que pudiera zafarse de una decisión así que opto por la mejor opcion al mas puro estilo suyo.

Tomo sus cosas de apartamento y se fue a la casa de alado donde se encontraban sus pertenencias, le dijo a Misato que tenia que pensar en privado algunas cosas y que solo estaria en casa para hacer los deberes domésticos que le habían tocado y comer pues dormiría en la otra casa Misato acepto con la condición de que siempre que fuera a algun lado le siguiera pidiendo permiso, siendo en realidad una escusa para sentirse aun cerca de Shinji.

Asuka vio solo por una pequeña abertura de su puerta como Shinji iba llevando sus cosas mientras una lagrima deslizaba por su mejilla hasta tocar el piso con lo que fuera sentimientos de culpa que ella jamás aceptaría.

-baka- susurro para si misma antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitacion.

**Notas del autor:** … yo lo se me e pasado esta vez en el tiempo pero bueno ya me canse de las disculpas solo queda decir gracias a los lectores que un sigues esta historia, gracias a los comentarios con criticas que siempre ayudan y a los que me echan porras que motivan.


End file.
